Therapy
by dimples33
Summary: Rick Grimes an emotional volatile cop goes on a vengeful rampage thus jeopardizing a major case for the FBI. He now has two options: To see the beautiful but seemingly emotionally vacant psychiatrist or risk losing his job. Will things remain professional or will passion imploded? Who really is the shrink and who is the patient? AU, no walkers.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: "Consequences"**

The squad room was so quiet, you could hear a cricket pass gas. All eyes on the outside was looking in the captain's office and taking in the sight of the Director of the FBI Negan Mc Avoy chewing out Captain Ford. Although the door was closed, the Director made sure the blinds wasn't drawn so they were able to see every angry hand gesture...every spittle that flew in the captain's face.

Some of the observers claiming to be expert lip readers was actually translating the words of the director to other spectators looking on. They were speechless as their captain took the verbal assaults like a champ, occasionally glancing out in the charge room where persons began shuffling around papers pretending to be busy and not being aware of what was going on.

It appeared that the captain tried once to explain himself during the melee folding his hand to make emphasis only to have the Director drag off his expensive and well tailored jacket off his buff shoulders and angrily point his hands up the captain's face. He then threw a glass cup across the room.

The sound of breaking glass barely made a dent in the minds of the crowd absorbing it in. Captain Ford took a step back to bring some distance and measure of calm between them. The director, not pleased with this counter move took a step forward and pushed the captain up against the wall. The captain has had enough and he brought his clenched fist up at the Director's unsuspecting face.**************

Rick was sitting outside of the captain's office. He knew he was in big trouble but he didn't care. His partner was dead and he needed answers. He promised Rosita, Daryl's wife that he will find justice for her husband and she made him swear on the life of their unborn child. His contacts led him to a well known FBI informant Chirpie.

Since Chirpie wasn't too forthcoming with the much needed information Rick had to extract it from him…..painfully. Now the captain was taking to full heat for what he had done. Rick glanced up and saw eyes on him..some sympathetic to what his fate could be, others smirking broadly. He didn't have much friends in the department and quite frankly he didn't mind.

His one and only true friend was dead and he didn't need the burden of risking it happening again if he let someone too close to him again. His new partner Glen Rhee stood by and would get accusing stares once in a while from the others in the squad room. When word travelled about what he done to the FBI's informant Rhee went into panic mode.

Rick assured his timid friend that he had nothing to worry about. Rick had deliberately left Rhee out of his plans so that he can rely on plausible deniability in the event something should go wrong...exactly for the present situation.

' _What if they ask me?'_

' _What can they asked you? You weren't even there. You didn't know what I was up to.'_

' _They wouldn't believe that! I am your partner!'_

Rick vividly remembered their brief but heightened conversation in his garage when Rhee came over to his house like a madman..

' _You are covered. I made sure of that. Relax!'_ He had told his panicked comrade.***************

It was the crash in the office that caused Rick to shoot to his feet and turn around. Just then two officers rushed past him and bolted in the room to part the warring men. Rick looked on slightly amused at the two men both of almost equal height of almost 6 feet and body mass between 200 to 250 lbs trying to unsuccessfully take out the other.

They lock arms like horns around each other necks. The two officers had difficulty prying them apart forcing two other deputies to also rush in to assist. After five minutes of pulling, tugging and loud shouting of expletives the men were finally separated. Mc Avoy tasting blood in his mouth made one last ditch effort to get at the captain and quickly pulling free, swung at the Captain.

The captain saw and quickly countered by ducking and the deputy behind him was the unlucky collector of the unwanted gift. The officer crashed into the filing cabinet in the office. Rhee was now standing besides Rick horrified by what just happened and at Rick's indifference.

"Get off me!" Mc Avoy screamed at the men holding him back. "I want him gone! You hear me?! Gone!"

The director then stormed out of the office only stopping briefly besides Rick to utter some ominous words.

"Your days are numbered f*cker!" He whispered to Rick. Then he angrily left the building.***********

Captain looked on annoyed as the officers tried to clear up what looked like a tornado torn through his office. He looked at the pieces of his favourite cup on the floor. He got even more pissed.

"The four of you leave! Grimes...in here! NOW!"******************

Rick stood before the captain who was pacing furiously before him..hands on hips in defiance. The door was closed and this time the blinds was pulled shut. After a minute, Rick pulled a chair to sit down.

"Who the hell told you you could sit down?"

The captain stopped pacing. "Ohhh...I want you standing for this!"

Walking up and getting into Rick's face Captain Ford sneered.

"How the f*ck can you be so stupid?"************

Rick said nothing to the most obvious question.

"Do you know what you have done?! You don't piss off the f*cking FBI without consequences! Its already hard with them pissing all over our cases pulling rank and shit! We do all the hard work and they take all the glory!"

Captain Ford slammed his hand on the deak

"Why did you have to talk to Chirpie?! You know he's theirs and he is well protected…. What the f*ck is wrong with you?!"

"He had answers!" Rick shouted back. "Are you really going to sit here and tell me you believe the FBI's report on Daryl's death?"

"Watch your mouth!" The captain warned

"He was my best friend...my partner and they killed him! Since when don't we protect our own?"

The captain laughed.

"You really want to talk about protecting our own?! What about Rhee? He could lose his job over this stunt you pulled!"

It was the first time Rick was concerned about the mess he created. Rhee is just an innocent bystander and had the shittiest of luck in having him as a partner.

"What does Rhee have to do with this?! He wasn't even there?"

"But he is your partner! That's all that matters! You know how this works Rick."

"That's bullshit! He has plausible deniability!"

Ford shook his head.

"That phrase is horse shit and only sounds good rolling off an idiot's tongue. In the real life, it doesn't hold goat piss. If this goes any further and ends up infront of a tribunal its a lose lose situation for him. Is either he admits that he knew what you were doing and agreed with it or he turns against you, testify and become a rat. Either way...he's finished."

Rick ran his fingers through his hair. He really hasn't thought this through. Anything could happen to him...he doesn't really care either way but Rhee? He's just a 25 year old kid starting off with only 6 months of policing under his belt. He has to make this right.

"Tell me what to do Cap. I have to make this right."

The captain smiled.

"Fortunately for you Mc Avoy have no control over who leaves or who stays in this precinct. I do."

The captain sat on the edge of his desk.

"I'm sure the prick is already at One PP lobbying for an enquiry into your actions. I'll write them a lovely letter stating that you are still grieving for the lost of your partner of 15 years etcetera etcetera AND that you are currently receiving help."

Rick squinted at the captain.

"Help?"

"Yes..help. Professional help."

"Like a shrink?"

Ford nodded.

"No way...no way! I am not going to sit on a couch talking to a perfect stranger about my feeling and what not!"

The captain now stood on his feet.

"It's either that or he joins you in the social welfare office waiting in line for unemployment cheques. Pick your poison."

When Rick said nothing the captain pulled out a card from his draw and handed it to him.

"She's good and comes highly recommended from the courts. Go to her office...today."

When the captain saw the cheeky look on Rick'a face he decides to change strategy.

"In fact...I'll call her office and set up an appointment for you. This is your last chance Grimes. Don't f*ck this up." He picked up the phone and began dialing.***********

Rick met a nervous Rhee on the steps infront of the precinct.

"We good."************

That same evening the shrink's secretary called and an appointment was scheduled. He went home to think over what he had done.***********

 _ **Three days later….**_

Rick walked into a well polished five storey building on 7th Avenue. Taking the elevator to the fourth floor he walked into an elegantly furnished hallway. He looked at the card and began walking down the hall looking to match the names to the one on the card.

"Can I help you sir?"

He turned around to see a petite brunette sitting behind the reception desk. He handed her the card.

"Do you have an appointment?"

"Yes."

The woman gave Rick the once over and quickly consulted her appointment logs.

"It's the fifth door on the left."

Rick walked silently down the corridor and when he found the name he knocked. He was hearing voices behind the heavy mahogany double door.

"Come in!"

When Rick walked in a woman in her mid thirty was laughing with a tall slim grey haired man. She politely gestured to him that she had a client. The man planted a lingering kiss on her cheek and gave Rick a sly eye on his way out. Rick turned around to see the woman looking at him. As he walked towards her she held out her hand.

"Mr Grimes?" Rick nodded and she smiled at him.

"Hi. I'm your psychiatrist.. Dr Michonne Greaves."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: "Beyond the Grave"**

After shaking hands Rick sat down. He looked at her intently. She wasn't smiling anymore.

"So…..why are you here?"

Rick was taken aback by the question.

"What?"

"Why are you here?"

Rick saw a file on her desk and automatically assumed that it was his.

"Is that my file?"

"Yes."

"What does it say?"

"I don't know. I haven't read it."

"Really?" Rick asked with skepticism.

"Yes….really."

"Why?"

"Are you the psychiatrist now."

"No but why wouldn't you read my file?"

Dr Greaves pick up his file and put it in a draw in her desk.

"This file is someone else's opinion on you and it could be laced with prejudices and biases. Personally, I like to do my own fact finding...learn things for myself. The file..I'll just use it for corroboration of whatever I discovered."

Rick chuckled.

"I don't think that's how a therapy session works."

"Ok Mr Grimes. You tell me how is ' _this'_ suppose to work?"

"You are suppose to analyse me based on the information you already received."

"Ok. What if the information I received has false or misleading information? Do you want me to analyse you based on that? Don't you want an opportunity to have an actual say on matters relating to you, from your own perspective?"

' _Wait...did the Dr just used reverse psychology on him?'_. When Rick smiled she knew he got her point.

"My role...my purpose is while you talk I sit here and listen. That's it. If you have any concerns, issues or questions that you need answers to I am here to guide you to those solutions."

Rick looked at his psychiatrist carefully. She didn't wear a tailor suit but instead wore a light buttercup colour form fitting dress paired with three inch black pumps. Her dread loc hair was up in a neat bun exposing her slender neck.

Her brown eyes matched the colour of her skin which was smooth...the perfect shade. Her bodily form is what stood out for him though. When he first entered her office and she was conversing with her visitor he noticed that the dress cooperated with the contours of her body...hugging it in all the right places.

Her visitor clearly appreciated this hence the reason for his lingering kiss on her cheek. He saw when the Dr glanced at her cell phone. It was the second time it had been ringing since the start of her session.

"Do you need to get that?"

The call went to voicemail.

"No."

Rick looked at her. Almost immediately her secretary burst in and whispered something frantic in her ear.

"What?!"

The secretary stood nearby as she grabbed up her cell phone and listened to the voicemail. Her eyes widened.

"Oh God no!"

She screamed out in a panic, grabbing her car keys and fled her office.

"What happened?" Rick asked the secretary when he saw the worried look on her face.

"Mr Grimes, your session had been postponed until further notice. You will be contacted with another appointment date."

The woman was firm so he knew that he wasn't going to get anything out of her as she ushered him out of the office. On his way out of office as he passed the secretary's desk Rick saw a note scribbled on a piece of paper.

' _There's been an accident..please call...URGENT! St Jude Memorial Hospital'_ Making a mental note of the information he decided that he would pay a visit to see what made his psychiatrist bolt out of her office like a bat out of hell.***********

"Where is she?!" Michonne screamed at the nurse at the nurse's station.

"Room 113!"

Michonne ran off towards the direction the nurse pointed to her down the hall. When Michonne braced the door, she let out a small painful cry at what she now saw. Her daughter Sydney, was hooked up to tubes and a doctor was putting her arm in a cast. One of the nurses whispered to the doctor as Michonne slowly entered the room.

"Miss! You can't come in here?!"

The nurse looked at Michonne's state.

"Doc...I think she's the mother."

"Oh." He said now adjusting his attitude.

"What happened?" Michonne asked as she kissed her daughter's forehead.

"A car ran a red light and plowed straight into the school bus. Your daughter was thrown from her seat and she hit her head on the edge of a seat infront of her. She's unconscious."

Michonne covered her mouth to stifle the shock of the explanation and the sight of her daughter. She kneeled down next to her and began crying.*************

Forty five minutes later, Rick walked into the hospital lobby. He was unsure of what he was expecting to find and was about to approach the front nurse's station when he saw his psychiatrist walked out of a room shouting angrily into her cell phone. He began to approach her.

"This is the fifth time I am calling you! Get your ass down here! Sydney is hurt! Where are you?!"

She rushed back into the room as a doctor also entered as well. Rick stood outside the door listening as she and the doctor conversed.

"What's the diagnosis?"

"It's not good. She has a lot of heavy bruising about her body and a possible sprained arm but what I am most worried about is the bleeding in the brain. It's not too much bleeding but it has to be stopped before it gets worse and it will."

"What can I do to help?"

"At this stage when I stop the bleeding there is nothing much we can do…any of us."

The doctor turned to leave then turned back suddenly.

"What's Sydney's blood type?"

"O negative."

"Hmmm. Is her father here?"

Michonne stiffened.

"No…why?"

"I wanted to take some blood just in case. I would like to have it should we need it."

"I'll call him again and leave another message."

"Ok but I think the blood bank has. I'll get in contact with my people in there and get back to you."

"Thank you doctor!"

Michonne turned to look at her daughter on the bed. She's only 9 years old. She should be playing with friends and riding her bike up and down the neighborhood street. Instead she's laid up here in the hospital with tubes all sticking out of her. This isn't fair..to say the least and now her father isn't here.

Their marriage lasted seven years...divorcing when Sydney was only four. It was very difficult at first..the adjustments and learning how to be in each other's orbit. Since then, she have been an emotional wreck, only capable of forming physical, sexual attachments. She pulled out her phone again and began dialing his number.***********

Rick had quietly positioned himself outside the door when his phone began ringing. He made a mad dash into the nearby room to answer it. It was Rosita, his dead partner's widow.

"I got a package today. It's addressed to Daryl and dated the day after he died. What does that mean?"

"Get out of the house! Don't open it...don't touch it..just leave! I'm coming over now."***************

When Rick arrived at Daryl's house with a bomb squad and sniffer dogs the first thing he did was to check up on Rosita to make sure she's ok. She hadn't pack a thing. She left the house with just the clothes on her back and went to Daryl parents house.

The bomb squad was sent in as well as the sniffer dogs and after fifteen minutes it was determined that it wasn't bomb. Rick put on his gloves and carefully opened the box. Seeing the contents, he grabbed up the box and dashed out the door. ***********

Rick dropped the box on his captain's desk who was busy having lunch.

"What the….what is this?!"

Without answering, Rick began taking out the contents of the box and lay them out on the table, one by one...a flashdrive, an audio tape, pictures of the FBI informant Chirpie and some other people that they couldn't readily identify, two reels of undeveloped film, a cell phone, a pager and a small pocket notebook. The captain's interest was now officially peaked as he put away his half eaten sandwich.

"Who's own is this?"

Rick turned around the box and Daryl's name jumped out at him.

"Daryl?"

Rick was getting anxious now.

"The date Captain! Look at the date."

His eyes widen..back stiffened up. They looked at each other and the captain slowly rose to his feet. He closed the door.

"Where did you get this?"

It was sent to Daryl's house. Rosita called me."

"Did she open it...see what was inside?"

"No. I told her to leave the house immediately. Couldn't take the chance that it was a bomb or something."

"Good."

Rick picked up the few pictures that had the informant Chirpie starring prominently. He focus on the ones where Chirpie seems to talking to an unidentified person through the window of an official looking vehicle. The licence plate on the car was not in the shot. Rick shoved the picture in the Captain's face.

"Why would Daryl have these pictures?"

"I don't know." The captain murmured inspecting them.

"You said I was wrong for going after Chirpie!" The anger was slowly rising up in his throat. "Daryl was going after him too. Chirpie knows something about Daryl's death!"

"Hold up! Firstly, I didn't say that you were wrong for going after Chirpie! And I didn't say that that he didn't know anything about Daryl's death! All I said was that the way you did it was all wrong. You were acting like a bull in a China tea shop….no finesse!"

He closed the gap between himself and Rick.

"The FBI has more power, more resources and are higher up on the food chain than us. Approaching Chirpie the way you did...it put you on their radar. Your every move would be scrutinized now... _is_ being scrutinized now."

Rick began putting the items back in the box.

"So what do we do now?"

"We wait."

Captain Ford saw when Rick clenched his fist in anger.

"Listen to me Rick! We have to wait..for now. Fly under the radar for a while. After the other day, Mc Avoy went straight to One PP demanding your dismissal. I still have some favours floating around down there so when I sent that letter about you seeing a psychiatrist about you trying to deal with Daryl's death, it carried some weight. Otherwise both you and Rhee would have been gone."

"I don't really care about what happens to me."

"I know that..but I do. I know what's it's like to lose a partner...a partner who was also a really good friend. You dealt with it by beating people up. Me? I turned to the bottle."

The Captain has had a long decorated career in the police service...over 30 years but it was marred by a period of nine years battling alcoholism after the death of his partner and high school friend Dale Simpson.

Simpson was gunned down while he and Ford was on beat patrol. Ford himself was shot multiple times and spent weeks unconscious in the hospital. When he did wake up and was told that Simpson was killed instantly…Ford went on a rampage, even injuring a fellow cop who was trying to calm him down. When he was eventually released from hospital, he had turned to the bottle for comfort.

"I'm glad you saved Rhee's career though. He's a good kid."

"Yes he is and you are a good cop."

"That's debatable."

"No...it's not."

"What do you want me to do with these?" Rick pointed to the box.

"Did you log it in yet as evidence?"

"No."

"So technically...it's still just a random package."

Rick smiled at the Captain's reasoning.

"We need somewhere to store it safely until we could analyze it."

The Captain smiled.

"I know just the place."

He sat at his desk to make a phone call.

"By the way..how was your first day with the shrink?"

"Actually, we didn't finish the session. She had to leave. Her daughter was in an accident."

The captain dropped his phone.

"Is Syd ok?!"

Rick was surprised that he knows the daughter by name.

"Broken arm and she's unconscious. Tubes everywhere. Her mother is in a mess."

"Ok. I'll give her a call."

Rick looked at the box on the Captain's desk. He smiled. Daryl was reaching out to them from beyond the grave.*************

Michonne screamed out in frustration as her calls keep going unanswered and then straight to voicemail. She left even more messages. She threw her phone across the room and immediately ran over to it. Gathering the shattered pieces in her hand, she sat down on the floor and cried.*************


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: "No Choice"**

Negan roughly pushed a woman's leg off of him. It was time for him to leave as the morning sun was slowly creeping into the musty room. He finally decided to check his phone. It rang several times yesterday and during the night and twice very early this morning but he was too busy f*cking and getting his cock sucked. A small smile appeared on his lips as he recognized the number but it soon disappeared when he listened to the numerous voice messages.

"F*ck! F*CK!"

He jumped out of bed, hastily put on his clothes and dashed out of the motel room into the carpark towards his car.************

Michonne kept vigil at her daughter's side all night long. She watched closely as Dr Carrington and several nurses come in and out of the room checking on Sydney at various times during the night. Dr Carrington had explained to her earlier that Sydney will require surgery but they need to make sure she is stabilized first before they make any attempt at surgery to stop the bleeding. Michonne watched anxiously as the morning sun creeped into the room. Dr Carrington walked in. He had a smile on his face. Michonne stood up, starting to feel hopeful.

"Good news Ms. Greaves. Sydney is stable. She survived the night. Now we can attempt to operate to stop the bleeding."

"Thank you doctor."

"However...these types of surgeries are very delicate. The scans have shown light bleeding but when we get in there, it could be worse than it really is."

He paused for the effect of his words to properly sink in.

"Much worse."

Michonne hopes sank to the floor.

"How much worse can it get?"

Dr Carrington was abit hesitant and cautious to answer the question. From the files, this was her only daughter and he wished that he could have brought happier news but this is not the case.

"How much worse?"

"It could range from massive bleeding to brain damage."

"Ok. What is the procedure for both?"

"If we find more bleeding than we anticipate then we will have to induce a medical coma to deal with it."

"What are her chances of recovery?"

"30/70….30% being the chance that she could recover fully without any side effects."

Michonne closed her eyes at the grim figures that was just quoted.

"And the other scenario?"

Her eyes were still closed...as she was dreading what numbers he was about to quote for that option.

"If we find brain damage it could be temporary or permanent."

"What are the chances of permanent brain damage?"

"I wouldn't be able to tell you that until we get in there. I'm sorry."

It look a minute or two for Michonne to open her eyes.

"Ms Greaves?"

She finally open her eyes.

"Take heart. Know that we will do our best."

"Thank you."

"I don't mean to pry but what is the custody arrangement with you and your ex husband?"

"Joint custody. Why?"

"Well, we may need both of your signatures on some paperwork. Have you managed to reach him as yet?"

Michonne shook her head.

"Ok."

Two nurses now entered the room and began making preparation to take Sydney for surgery. Michonne looked at her daughter very worried.

"We will take good care of her. I promise."

Michonne wiped the tears that was now beginning to fill her eyes.************

Negan parked in the parking lot and headed straight inside. He knew exactly where he was going based on the information he got in the voicemails. He spotted her in the corridor by the coffee machine and smiled.************

Michonne had just drank her third cup of coffee and was about to drink her fourth when she spotted him. She dropped the cup filled with hot coffee on the floor.

Some splashed on her but she didn't even noticed. She began walking briskly towards him angrily and became evne more enraged when on getting closer she saw that grin she hates so much on his face. She slapped him hard across the face.

"Where were you?!"

She screamed at him under the curious stares of both patients and staff standing around them. Negan rubbed his jaw..smirking to himself. ' _Hmmm. She still pack a mean punch.'_

"Where were you?!"

Michonne screamed at him again as she raised her hand to hit him for a second time. He grabbed her and dragged her to a nearby room.

"Let go of me!"

Negan paid no heed to the more obvious stares that they were getting now. He was turned on by Michonne's anger. He pushed her into a corner and locked the door behind him.

"Hello baby." Negan said, smiling at Michonne.******************

Rick dialed Rosita's number.

"Hello?"

"Hey. It's me."

"Rick?"

"Yeah. How are you?"

"I'm good. They are taking real good care of me."

"How's the baby?"

"He's ready to meet the world. Kicking up a storm in my belly." She paused. "What was in the package?"

"It wasn't a bomb if that's what you're asking."

"I already knew that. What was in the box."

Rick remained silent.

"Rick...you promised not to keep anything from me...especially if it concerns Daryl and the truth behind his death."

Rick pinched his nose.

"Daryl may have stumbled onto something he wasn't suppose to. It could have led to his death."

There was silence on the other side.

"Rosita?"

"I am here. Did he leave any clues?'

"He left something, we just haven't figured them out yet."

"We?"

"Yeah. The Captain and me."

"Rick..I.."

"He's good people Rosita. He wants to find out what really happened to Daryl just as much as we do."

"I really hope so Rick."

"I trust him."

"What was actually in the box? Maybe I might remember something important."

Rick quickly rattled off a list of the contents of the box.

"A note book?"

"Yeah."

"What colour was it?"

"Green with a black border. Why?"

Rick heard Rosita gasped.

"What is it Rosita?!"

"Daryl gave me a notebook to keep...green with black border. He called it our insurance. I didn't pick up on what he meant at the time!"

"How long did he give that to you?!"

Rick was getting anxious now.

"About 7 months ago. He gave me it to me about a week after I told him I was pregnant."

"What did he say exactly Rosita! Try to remember!"

"His exact words were ' _This is a little insurance for you and the baby.'"_

"Where is the book?"

"It's at the house."

Before Rosita could say another word Rick was gone.*****************

Negan stared at his fuming ex wife and couldn't help but feel sexually aroused. Seven years their marriage lasted for before she filed for divorce. He remembered when he first met her, how she enchanted him. He had several girlfriends at the time and even at the start of their courtship before they were married.

He gave them up when he decided to marry and kept faithful to her for the first few years of their marriage. However he couldn't keep his womanizing ways under wraps and he began cheating on her. He remembered when she first found out, how she cried and threw him out of the house. He stayed away for two weeks.

It was during this time she found out that she was six weeks pregnant with Sydney. Fortunately for him but unfortunately for her, he was also sleeping with her gynaecologist Lori Wiltshire and she told him. A week later he begged Michonne for forgiveness, and promised that he will never cheat on her again.

After two weeks of begging she forgave him and allowed him to move back in the house to the anger of Lori who threatened to tell Michonne about their affair. She soon regretted her threats. After a week of being back home, Michonne broke the news that she was pregnant and he acted all surprised at the news.

He continued to sleep around never allowing any of them to turn into full blow affairs. When Sydney was about 2 ½ years, Michonne followed her suspicions and tailed him a hotel where she caught him with another woman. She left them there and went home without saying a word to them.

For three weeks she didn't speak to him..for anything except to tell him one time that he was free to see anyone he wanted as she was filing for a divorce and wanted full custody of Sydney. He told her that no way in hell she was taking his daughter away from him.

He eventually moved out of the house but would visit weekly to see his daughter. Although he resumed to having multiple girlfriends during their separation he knew that Michonne wasn't seeing anyone. Firstly, she wasn't the type to be dating anyone as a married woman, whether she was separated or not and secondly, he had her followed all the time.

Being the Director of the FBI have its perks so he always knew where she were...when she had doctor's appointments and for what, picking up Sydney from school, her jogging schedule, work schedule, out of town appointments...everything. He even had to send a painful but clear anonymous message to one of her colleagues who was seen trying to flirt with her in the parking lot of their building.

Although Michonne had politely refused his advances, Negan felt that his message must also be heard. Very soon all the women he was f*cking started to bore him. Why? Because they weren't her. He wanted to feel her body again...be inside her again but he knows that she will never take him back or let him near her body again.

So he did what he is suppose to do as her husband….demand what was his. And that is what he did one raining night. He showed up under the pretense of wanting to see Sydney, knowing full well that she was at his sister's house for a play date with her cousins.

That night, he took from Michonne what was rightfully his as he was still her husband. He will admit, he did feel horrified by what he had done but then she tried to use what he had done as leverage to get full custody of their daughter in exchange for not going to the police that very night. He was livid.

He told her...no dice. She did go to the police only to be told that cases of where a wife accuses a husband of rape is very difficult to prove and there needs to be strong physical evidence. She told them that he didn't wear a condom and that there was sperm inside of her to prove it. She also told them that he was rough and that there could be bruising

She was told that that was not enough as it could be interpreted as a husband and wife making up for lost time apart from each other. Simply put..she needed more physical evidence. Two months later he had her again and he was very careful not to bruise her in any way despite her best efforts to provoke him.

Three weeks later he was at her house again. He had just cum inside of her...something he had taken great pleasure in doing when Michonne did the unthinkable. He was standing at the edge of the bed naked looking down on a unusually quiet Michonne when suddenly she sprang up from the bed and latch on to his cock with her bare teeth.

He was so shocked that he couldn't even scream. He began begging her to let go and swearing that he will never touch her again. She sank down her teeth even further. He couldn't bare the pain any longer. He brought his fist down on her jaw. She let go and fell back on the bed in pain but she was smiling up at him.

There they was...a bloody dick and a cracked jaw. There is no way he or anyone could explain this away. Finally she got what she wanted..her evidence. Both of their attorneys came to an agreement the next day. In exchanged for not filing a rape case against him, Negan agreed to all her terms.

She gets the house, any alimonies to be paid to her must be put in an account for Sydney as a trust fund and most importantly Michonne gets full custody of their daughter where she and she alone gets to decide visitation for him. Michonne was relieved.

Two years had passed after their divorce and Negan made an application to amend the custody arrangement for Sydney. He presented glowing recommendations from colleagues, family members and even his girlfriend to the judge. Michonne couldn't bring up his past abuses against her as the main reason why she had full custody as agreed at the divorce agreement.

After two days of submissions by attorneys for both parties, Michonne was heart broken that he was awarded joint custody with her, him having the same rights in decision making regarding the welfare of their daughter. Since then, both parties have made the arrangement work for the sake of Sydney and mostly because she didn't have a choice.

"Is Sydney ok?"

"So now you're concerned about our daughter?"

Michonne shouted at him. She hates that she's attached to this man for life and has to share custody of their child. Negan stepped towards her menacingly. She step back.

"If you come any closer I swear to god!"

Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Is everything alright in there?"

"Go away!" Negan shouted.

Michonne recognized it as Dr Carrington's voice. She rushed past Negan and after fumbling with the lock for a couple seconds, she got it open and rushed out of the room and straight into the doctor.

"Hey! Are you ok?"

"She's fine."

Dr Carrington looked up and saw an almost 6 foot man stepped out of the room and into the hallway. He didn't have to ask who this man was. The uncanny resemblence between him and his patient was too glaring. The two men stared at each other.

"Dr?"

Dr Carrington now turned to face Michonne.

"There was some complications but we managed to correct it. The surgery went well but we still have to adopt a wait and see approach or until the swelling in her brain goes down. Would you like to see her?"

"Yes." Negan said forcefully. " _We will."_

The doctor kept his eyes on Michonne.

"Ms Greaves?"

Michonne closed her eyes and nodded.**********

Dr Carrington stood on the opposite side of the bed watching the body language of his patient's parents. The mother couldn't stop crying while the father just stood there...face abit saddened. They didn't comfort each other. Negan saw the doctor staring at them and put his hands around Michonne.

"Don't touch me!" She said pulling away. Negan grinned at the doctor who was disgusted by him. Michonne finally broke down crying uncontrollably.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: "Do Over"**

The day was passing fairly quickly with a constant stream of nurses and Dr Carrington coming in to check on Sydney and her progress. She was still unconscious but all her vital signs were stable.

Michonne stayed on one side of the room while Negan stayed on the other. His cell phone was constantly ringing, some he took..others he ignored. When it ran for the umpteenth time she got really upset.

"Can I see you outside? Now!"

He followed her out into the corridor.

"Do you have to have that ringing every minute?!"

"This is my work. What do you want me to do?"

"Why are you even here?! Why did you come?"

"Because you called me...remember?"

"I didn't have a choice! I didn't agree to any of this!"

"True."

"The doctor wants both of our signatures on some paperwork just in case they need to do any emergency surgeries. When the papers come, just sign them and leave ok. Just leave us alone!"

"Hey..she's my kid too Mich. If I want to stay… I will stay. We have joint custody!"

"Don't call me Mich! You know I hate that! Besides, what do you care about her being your kid? Why did you even do that? Apply for joint custody? It's not like you see her anyway...except for birthdays and Christmas. Don't pretend you care about her."

Michonne shook her head in disgust.

"The only reason you even got joint custody is because I couldn't legally bring up the real reason why I had full custody in the first arrangement. I couldn't tell the court what a piece of shit you are...what you did to me. You are not a father..you're just a sperm donor."

Her last words stung him. He grabbed her by the arm and wringing it, he pulled her close. She smiled as he glared at her. It was very rare she have been able to rattle Negan's cage.

"I should have sent you to prison for raping me."

"Why didn't you?"

"I didn't want to take the chance of getting some liberal jackass judge making an order in your favour of having to bring my daughter to prison for visitation. I know you Negan. You are that vindictive. You would have dragged me in the courts….to punish me for leaving you."

Negan chuckled.

"You know me pretty well."

"Unfortunately."

He let go of her arm.

"We were good together."

"Are you messing with me right now?!"

"We were a family."

"You cheated on me! Me being your wife made you look good, respectable. It advanced your career, made you the director of the FBI. When I left..you were embarrassed. Your perfect little world fell apart."

She laughed.

"I wonder how your colleagues would feel if they knew what you really are. If it accidentally slipped that you use to rape me... your precious wife because I refused you..I didn't want you anymore."

"Oh Mich...do you really want to tempt me? Really?"

"I hate you!"

"I know..but you still have to live with me. I will always be in your life cupcake...always."

Michonne said nothing..she knew in her heart that what he is saying is true. When his phone began to ring again she shook her head.

"Don't come back in the room."

He chuckled as he answered the call. She went back into the room.

"Hello?"

"Sir. We managed to get a tap on Mrs Dixon's phone...we have a problem."***********

Rick have been rummaging through all the possible places that Rosita could have put the book for the past forty five minutes. In frustration he finally called Rosita.

"Hey….did you find it?"

"No. I looked everywhere!"

"I'm sorry Rick. I didn't know how important that book would have been. I think I probably misplaced it or have thrown it away."

"Oh god no! Please don't say that."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't worry yourself about it. Just sleep on it and try to remember…ok."

"Ok."

Rick hung up and resumed searching...praying and hoping to find it. Daryl gave Rosita that book for a reason. He separated that possible piece of crucial evidence from the rest for a reason and he has to find it.**********

Negan hung up from his phone call and went into the doctor's lounge in search of Dr Carrington. The doctor was talking to a nurse when he just cut across them.

"Do you have the papers for me to sign?"

"What?"

"Michonne said you might have some paperwork that may need both of our signatures. Do you have them?"

"Yes."

"Well give them to me. I will sign them now. I'm leaving."

Dr Carrington shook his head as he reached for the papers at his desk.

"Do you have something to say to me doc?"

"No."

"Are you sure? Because it really seems you have something to say to me."

When the doctor faced him...Negan opened his jacket to reveal a gun strapped on his waist. The doctor laughed and reaching into his pocket, pulled out a scalpel.

"You know I could gut you with this scalpel even before you even think about reaching for that gun. Just saying."

Negan looked at the scalpel and it's glistening edge. It did indeed looked sharp. He grabbed the papers out of the doctor's hand, scribbed his signature in three places and threw the papers on the doctor's desk. Dr Carrington looked on as Negan walked down the corridor and stopped briefly at his daughter's room door. Michonne came out to speak to him and when it appeared that he leaned in to kiss her, she slapped him. He walked off and out of the hospital. Michonne looked at Dr Carrington, he could see that she was in a very bad place with this man.**********

Rick left the Dixon's residence dejected. He feels like he is so close and yet at the same time it feels like he is so far away. He called his captain to inform him that he had no luck finding the other note book that Daryl gave his wife. Captain Ford told him to take some time out and try again tomorrow. Rick got into his vehicle and left.**********

Negan drove to a dark underground basement carpark and pulled up next to two black sedans. A young man in his late twenties to early thirties got out of one of the vehicles and went into Negan's car. He immediately began playing the recording of the conversation between Rosita and Rick.

"This is Rick Grimes..he's the…"

Negan cuts him off.

"I know who the little punk is. He's Daryl's friend and the one who shook up Chirpie. He almost got him talking too. It's a good thing our boys intervened when they did."

The recording finally stopped.

"It seems we might have to pay a visit to Mrs Sanchez-Dixon. She needs to know that she is withholding vital information from the federal government and that she could go to prison for it."

"What about this Grimes guy?"

"I'll deal with him myself."**********

Michonne was happy that Negan signed the papers and relieved that he left as well. She just wants to be here with her daughter and not have to deal with anymore unpleasantness from her father. She loves her daughter but Negan was the biggest mistake of her life. If she could rewind her life she would run far far away from Negan and instead choose someone who would have been better suitable to call her husband and father of her child. Lesson learned. Dr Carrington entered the room.

"Are you ok?"

"Ok as can be inspected."

"I'm sorry to say this but you have really lousy taste in men."

Michonne laughed out loud. This made Dr Carrington smile.

"Don't be sorry. It's the truth. If I had just one do over…. marrying him would be it. He's the devil."

"You wanna talk about it?"

"Nah..but thanks for offering. I'll keep it mind. Maybe I'll take you up on that offer someday."

"Ok. Let me leave you too alone. I'll check back on her later."

Dr Carrington left the room.*********

Rick walked into the hospital. This time he made up his mind to check up on Dr Greaves officially. He peered in the room and saw her sitting with her daughter. He knocked. She looked up..surprised and signalled for him to come in.

"Hey...what are you doing here? Is everything alright?"

"Everything is good. Just came in for a check up and saw you in here. Is this your daughter?"

"Yes. She was in an accident. That's why I couldn't finish our therapy session. She just had surgery. Thank god it was successful."

"That's good news."

Yes it is. Did my secretary called you with another appointment?"

"No..but I am not in a hurry so you take your time. Your daughter is more important than me."

"Thanks..but we are going to continue our session. Maybe not now but soon...ok"

"Yes ma'am. Do you mind if I sit here with you."

"No. I don't. As a matter of fact...I would like that very much given the day I am having."

Rick pulled a seat from nearby and sat on it.********

Dr Carrington was on his rounds to his other patients when he looked into Sydney's room and saw Michonne sitting with a strange man chatting and laughing. He smiled **********


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: "Not Alone"**

Rick watched carefully as Dr Greaves fusses over her daughter as the day rolled on. Dr Carrington and other nurses constantly streamed in and out of the room checking on Sydney as well. Dr Carrington always brought the same news…..she is still stable but there isn't any change in her condition as yet.

Michonne had rested her head at the edge of the daughter's bed and very soon, she fell asleep. Rick looked at her carefully and realizes that he was curious about her. She doesn't act like a convention psychiatrist. _'What kind of psychiatrist doesn't read her patient file...opting instead to formulate her own opinion?'_

Rick pulled out his phone and send a short text message to his captain.

' _I'm at the hospital.'_

' _What happened?!'_

' _Nothing...just visiting Dr Greaves and Sydney in the hospital.'_

' _Why?!'_

' _What do you mean why? To support her.'_

' _What the f*ck are you doing? She's not your wife or girlfriend and Sydney is not your kid!'_

' _I know that!'_

' _You are playing with fire Grimes and you are gonna get burned.'_

' _I'm not doing anything wrong!'_

' _What you should be doing is finding that other notebook that Dixon gave his wife.'_

' _I know.'_

' _You know what?! Get your ass over in my office now! We could at least start to look over the evidence in the box. Be here in one hour!'_

Rick pushed his phone in his pocket and was about to leave when Dr Carrington walked in with some papers in his hand. He glanced at Michonne and saw that she was sleeping. He smiled to himself and turned to leave.

"Is something wrong?" Rick asked.

Dr Carrington turned and gave Rick a raised eyebrow.

"And you are?"

"Rick Grimes."

"So what are you to Ms Greaves Mr Grimes?'

Rick hesitated abit. Good question. What is he to her? He wasn't her friend and you could barely call them Doctor and patient. He didn't know what this is.

"A friend."

Dr Carrington gave Rick a critical and speculative once over.

"Really?"

Rick decided to challenge the doctor's skepticism.

"Do you want me to wake her to verify?" He said calmly as he made his way over to the other side of the bed to wake Michonne up.

"There's no need for that!" Dr Carrington said quickly.

"Are you sure?"

The doctor narrowed his eyes at him.

"Yes." He said firmly.

Rick shrugged his shoulders casually.

"Ok."

He walked over back to the doctor.

"Besides...you seem a thousand times more pleasant than her last visitor."

"Who was that? Who came to see her?"

"Her ex husband...Sydney's father." Dr Carrington shook his head in disgust. "He's a piece of work. Even with his daughter lying hurt in the hospital he still being an asshole and tormenting the mother of his child."

Rick nodded his head as if knowing what and who the doctor was talking about. He gestures to the papers in the doctor's hand.

"Are those concerning Sydney?"

"Yeah." He looked down at the paper abit concerned.

"What is it doctor?"

Dr Carrington was hesitant to answer.

What form is that?"

"D.N.R."

From the look on Rick's face he could tell that he didn't know what it meant.

"It stands for Do Not Resuscitate."

Rick looked at Michonne then Sydney and then at the doctor. The meaning slowly dawned on him.

"Really?"

"Look...I don't like it anymore than you do. It's a despicable formality but we have to do it."

"Is she in any danger?"

"No...not at the moment."

"So why bring the form now? It will only alarm her...stress her out more than she already is."

"Hey..look. I didn't want to do this ok but it's policy. The hospital wants to cover their ass."

Rick said nothing. Michonne stirred a little causing both men to look at her. Then Dr Carrington got paged over the hospital's PA system. He turned to leave. Suddenly he turned back towards Rick.

"I know you're not her friend. I'm not a complete idiot you know...but I am glad you are here. My gut tells me with the pig of the ex husband she has..she's going to need a friend."

The doctor left the room.**********

The doctor had only left about ten minutes ago when Michonne opened her eyes. Her eyes slowly adjusted to the room and then she bolted upright when she remembered where she was. She looked at Sydney and then touched her cheeks.

"How long did I slept?"

"Not long."

"Did anything happen while I was asleep? Did Dr Carrington come by?"

"Yes...he did."

"What did he say?"

"He was just glad that you had a friend in your corner during a time like this."

"Friend?" She looked at him. "Oh." She smiled at him and it warmed his heart.

"He told me that your ex is giving you some grief."

Michonne flinched and turned away from him and looked at her daughter. He pulled his chair closer to hers.

"Want me to take a look into that for you?"

Michonne turned to look into this blue eyed stranger. She didn't know him and he didn't know her but yet he is offering to help her. She smiled. If only it was that easy...to get rid of _him._ But this is so much bigger than her.. She has to think about her daughter and how any moves against her father will negatively affect her. Although Negan is barely in Sydney's life..he is still her father and she has to keep that knowledge front and foremost as they have managed to co-exist peacefully so far. More peacefully than she honestly expected and she don't intent to rock that boat at any cost.

"No. I can handle my ex. Been doing it for years."

Rick could hear her words but her bodily action says different...she's barely hanging on. Despite this...Rick decided to take her word for it and leave well alone...at least for now.

"Ok."

Michonne looked down at herself.

"I need to go home and change."

She began digging up in her bag for her car keys. Dr Carrington came into the room. Rick saw the form in his hand and stared daggers at him. He stared back at Rick...unfazed. He had a job to do no matter how unpleasant it is. Michonne looked up at the Dr oblivious to the stares exchanged between the two men seconds earlier.

"What's the status of Sydney?"Michonne asked.

"No change…but."

Dr Carrington glanced at Rick briefly and in defiance Rick folded his arm as a _'don't you dare do this'_ message to him. He ignored him.

"I know this can be unpleasant but I have a D.N.R form for you to fill out….just in case."

He gave Michonne the form and she slowly taking it she stared blankly at the form for a full two minutes. Dr Carrington could feel Rick's angry, hellfire eyes burning into him but he kept his firmly on his patient's mother. Michonne finally looked up at the doctor, her eyes brimming with tears. He felt a stab in his heart.

"Do I have to sign this now?"

The doctor shook his head. Stuffing the form in her bag she walked over and sat on the side of her daughter's bed and held her hand. Rick stealthily walked up to the doctor and whispered to him.

"I guess her ex isn't the only asshole she has to deal with today...huh?"

"I need to go home and change. I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Why don't you let your _'friend'_ take you?"

"No. I'll be fine."

The tone of her voice was one of a broken woman. She walked out of the room with a blank expression on her face leaving both men to face off.

"For a doctor you are an insensitive jerk! You know that right?"

"Look! Don't come here and try to do my job for me ok! It's hard enough as it is! You think I like doing that?! Sometimes we just have to do unpleasant things to get pleasant results! Now will you excuse me?!"

Rick gingerly step aside out of Dr Carrington's way and he left the room.**********

Rick had rushed down the corridor and out into the car park. He didn't realize that she had walked so quickly out of the hospital. He didn't know what type of car she drove and luckily for him there weren't too many car in the parking lot. It took him about five minutes to find the weeping psychiatrist in her car, clutching the D.N.R form in her hands. He tapped on the glass window with his knuckles.

"Dr Greaves! I'll take you home. Open the door!"

She didn't respond as he was seeing that she was trying to control her breathing. He couldn't hear her but he saw that she was hysterical.

"Open the door!" he tapped more impatiently.

There were a couple of people walking through the carpark and saw Rick aggressively tapping on a crying woman's car window. He saw one man talking to a security officer and pointing in their direction.

"Shit!" Rick whispered under his breath.

In one minute the security was almost upon him

"Sir..I just received a complaint that you are harassing a distressed woman in her car."

"I'm not harassing anyone!" Rick said taking one step back and feeling slightly irritated. "She's having a rough day and I'm trying to help her."

"Sir..I am going to ask you to please step away from the vehicle."

"Look..I'm a cop! I can show you my badge."

The security officer didn't wait for Rick to make any sudden moves. He pulled out his revolver and pointed it at Rick.

"What the f*ck!" Rick exclaimed.**********

Michonne saw when Rick approached her car and began tapping on her window for her to open the door. She just closed her eyes and bent her head down on the steering wheel trying to ignore him. She just want to be left alone. She knows that the D.N.R form that she was given was standard procedure but it still rocked her to her core. Losing Sydney would be the end of her. She would have nothing...be nothing.

All the degrees and accolades she has received over the years is not as valuable as the life of her child. Sydney is the most precious thing to her and she can't lose her..she just can't. Michonne was pulled from her inner thoughts when she heard Rick's outburst. She looked up and saw Rick, surprise registered on his face with his hands up in the air and a security officer pointing his service weapon at him. She quickly got out of the car to defuse the potentially deadly situation. *************

"I'm a cop!" Rick screamed at the security officer.

"He's telling the truth!" Michonne explained to the officer.

Rick glanced around and saw that a small crowd had now gathered a short distance away taking in the scene now unfolding. He also saw at least two cellphones recording. If Captain Ford sees this on the 6 o'clock news, he will have his ass chewed and handed to him. His hands were getting tired and he slowly began to put them down when the security officer screamed at him again.

"Don't move!"

Michonne now stepped physically between Rick and the officer's gun.

"Did you not hear what I said?! He's a cop."

The security officer said nothing for a few seconds.

"Are you alright ma'am?"

Michonne breathe a sigh of relief.

"Yes. I'm alright. He was just trying to help me."

The security officer eyed Rick and then Michonne.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

The officer lowered his gun. When Rick deemed that he was officially out of danger, he ran over to the crowd which was now beginning to disperse and started grabbing cell phones.

"Hey! You can't take that! That's mine!" A freckled face young man exclaimed.

Rick pushed his badge in the young man's face.

"I can and I am!"

In the end, Rick had collected five cellphones. He walked back over to Michonne who was waiting for him sheepishly. He cocked his head to one side and stretched out his hand towards her.

"Keys!" He said firmly and Michonne handed them over without question...without argument.

"Get in." He commanded as he opened the driver's side door. Michonne complied, getting in the passenger side.

"Where are we heading?" He asked, abit more calmer now.

"734 East Square Avenue, Columbus Gardens."

Michonne saw when Rick eyebrows rose slightly on hearing her address. One turn of the ignition and they were on their way.*************

Forty five minutes later, Michonne was turning the keys to her front door. Michonne stepped inside and looked around. Rick stood by the door

Are you just going to stand there?!" Michonne yawned.

Rick stepped inside and closed the door behind him. Her house was tastefully furnished and it was homely. There were pictures of her and her daughter lined off in the hallway to both the kitchen and dining room.

"Would you like something to drink?"

Rick shook his head.

"Ok. I'm heading upstairs to shower."

"You have fifteen minutes."

Michonne scoffed at him as she walked up the stairs. *********

Rick walked through the house quietly observing everything. He looked in her fridge and made mental notes of it's content. _Vegetables, Whole grain bread, Milk, natural fruit juices, fruits, a green liquid in a large clear bottle he assumes was a health drink, distilled water and several partially opened packets of cheese and peanut butter crackers._

She's a health nut. He however observed the one thing she doesn't have….beer. Hmmm...she doesn't have a boyfriend. Or at least one that does drink beer. He closed the refrigerator door and walked into the living room. He lingered over the music collection.. Bob Marley, Marvin Gaye, Michael Bolton, Celine Dion, Whitney Houston, Mariah Carey...just to name a few. Rick nodded his head. He approved of her taste in music. Then he saw some other names on CDs...Beyonce, Justin Bieber, Taylor Swift, Kanye West and Lady Gaga. _Lady Gaga? Those must be Sydney's._ He thought. Suddenly, Rick noticed that the house was quiet.

"Dr Greaves?!"

No answer.

"Michonne?"

Silence. Rick cautiously walked up the stairs and then he heard water running but no other movement. He followed the sound and soon was standing outside the bathroom door. He knocked. There's still no answer. Now he was getting concerned. He knocked hard and when he was again met with silence he pushed the door open.

A small smile crept up on his lips. There Michonne was, propped up in the bathtub with the shower on full blast on her...fast asleep. He turned off the water and grabbing the towel off the nearby rack, he pulled her in an upright position and wrapped the towel around her.

He was careful not to touch her boobs or any other sensitive parts as he lifted her out of the tub. Her face fell in against the fold in his neck and he couldn't help but look down at her. He sucked in his breath...she was more beautiful than he realized. He had walked to three doors and finally found the bedroom.

He searched through her closet and found a nice red two piece night ensemble. He dried her off quickly and gently... finding it difficult to keep his eyes on her peaceful, sleeping face. Soon, his torture was over. He covered her, wrote a quick note and left it under her pillow. He sprinted down the stairs, looking at his time.

The captain is going to kill him. As he rushed passed one of the table lamps a slight but strange echo occurred that stopped Rick dead in his tracks. He backtracked and passed near the table lamp again slowing down his steps. The echo happened again..this time loud and distinct.

His eyebrows shot up. He picked up the lamp, pulled off the shade and extracting the bulb his suspicions was now confirmed….Dr Greaves is not alone in her house...she's being monitored. He took off his gun belt and began his search quietly and quickly throughout the house.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: "Message"**

Rick stood in the living room, looking down at his gatherings. It took him just over thirty minutes but he found them all. Nine monitoring devices were planted all over Michonne's home..seven of them were audio and the other two were video recording devices.

He found the two video devices in Michonne's bedroom and bathroom. Rick felt disgusted. Whoever is doing this has been at it for a while. From the make, model and serial numbers of the devices Rick deduced that these cyber intruders have been watching Michonne for at least three years...minimum.

That's thousands of hours of surveillance. What is even more unnerving is that the video devices are not continuous feeds. That means that they can be turned on and off at the whims and fancy of the person keeping tabs on Michonne and by extension her daughter Sydney. Thank god they were off when he found them.

Quietly, he sprinted back upstairs and into Michonne's bedroom. As he looked down at her sleeping he felt confidently enough to conclude that Michonne will not be involved in any kind of illegal or illicit activities to warrant such heavy monitoring. Well at least she wouldn't do so knowingly.

She will never put herself and her daughter in that compromising position. So he asked himself the two most obvious questions. " _Who is doing this and...why?"_ Suddenly Rick felt his phone vibrating in his pocket. Pulling it out and recognizing the number, he slipped out of the room to answer it.

"Hello?" He whispered.

"Grimes?! Where the hell are you?! And why are you whispering?!"

"I can't really talk right now."

"Why?"

"Look...I'm on my way. I'll be there in an hour."

"Just hurry up! While you were out there messing around I went fishing in Dixon's box."

"And?!"

"I found something."

Rick's interest was now peaked. He made his way down the stairs to the living room.

"Well? What did you find."

"Just get here. You'll see for yourself."

Then there was a dial tone. Rick quickly strapped on his gun belt and putting all the devices in his handkerchief he quickly exited Michonne's house. He slipped her keys back under the front door. He walked down the street and turned two corners when he hailed a passing taxi.

He was on his way to the Captain's office. He glanced at the handkerchief and its contents in his hand and then pushed it into his pocket. His mind started to race. He already had enough on his plate trying to find his partner's killer and keeping an eye on his widow….making sure she's safe and now this? _'What the hell did I just get myself into?!'*************_

Two black sedans parked idly in the North Star shopping mall car park. Their target is a woman who is in company of two other women and a child. She is heavily pregnant. They were sitting at a sidewalk cafe having cappuccino. The occupants of the vehicle listen in attentively to the conversation. After fifteen minutes they got the break that they were looking for.

"I need to go." The pregnant woman said.

"Again?!"

"Jeez! You don't have to make me feel so bad about it!" The pregnant woman said rubbing her swollen tummy

"I'm sorry. This is the third time in an hour."

"I'm pregnant. What do you expect? I am eating for two..so it's only natural I piss for two as well!"

The other woman laughed.

"Whatever!"

The pregnant woman got up and slowly walked inside the mall and headed to the bathroom. One of the men in the sedan touched his earpiece.

"Pigeon's on the move."

"Copy." Came the reply.************

Rosita felt the sweet touch of release emptying the contents of her bladder.

"Hmmmm." She murmured to herself.

Two minutes later she was washing her hands and staring at herself in the mirror. Suddenly she felt the baby kick. She caressed her unborn child.

"You should be here D. You should be here with the both of us."

Suddenly a deep voice startled her and she spun around frightened.

"Mrs Dixon?"

"Y..ye..yes." She stammered as she looked at the three men in black suits standing in front of her. One of the men..the one in the middle stepped forward encroaching in her personal space.

"You need to come with us ma'am."

Rosita looked at the man and stepped back against the sink counter.

"No! I'm not going anywhere with you." She said half defiant...half scared shirtless.

The two other men stepped forward quicker than Rosita anticipate..each one grabbing her arms.

"Let go of me!" She screamed out trying to fight the men.

The other man stepped closer to her as she struggled and raised his hand with a cloth in it. Rosita knew what was coming next.

"Help!" She screamed out but it was muffled partially by the cloth pressed firmly against her face.

She tried to turn away but her head was held firmly. Her nose and throat burned and her eyes became runny. She tried not to breathe but the putrid smell filled her lungs slowly. Her limbs were becoming weak and she slowly felt her legs giving way under her but she wasn't falling. Although she fought it her eyes still grew slim. The cloth was removed and her head fell back as she was being lifted. The lights in the ceiling was the last thing she remembered.************

Fifteen minutes passed and still no sign of Rosita. Her best friends Sasha and Maggie grew concerned.

"I have two kids and I know it doesn't take fifteen minutes to pee." Maggie lamented.

"I don't have any and even I know it doesn't take that long."

Maggie lifted her daughter Bree in her arms.

"I think we should go and look for her."

"You took the words right out of my mouth."

Both ladies rose to their feet and went inside to go look for their pregnant friend.***********

It has been twenty minutes and Rosita is nowhere to seen. Sasha and Maggie were frantic.

"Where is she?!" Sasha cried out in frustration to Maggie.

Maggie eyes were frantically searching around, her daughter Bree clinging to her. They had checked the nearest bathroom facilities first and then the nearby ones. When they didn't find her, they reasoned that maybe she wandered off a nearby store to look at baby items so they check those as well. Still…they didn't find her.

"Oh God!" Sasha cried. "What if she was kidnapped?"

"Who would want to kidnap her? She the widow of a possibly murdered…."

Maggie didn't finished her sentence as she looked at Sasha horrified. Although Rosita didn't go into any details, she did mentioned to them that Daryl was probably killed because of something he found. She even told them about the box that he had arranged to be delivered to the house in the event of his death. The dots were connecting.

"Call Rick! Call him now!"***********

Rosita woke up to a stinging smell in her nostrils. She jerked forward, squeezed her eyes then opened them slowly. She realized that she was sitting between the same to men that kidnapped her from the bathroom. She looked outside and saw that they were parked under an overpass bridge...next to a river. She also saw two other sedans parked up ahead facing them.

"Where am I?" She demanded.

The man sitting next to her on the right touched his ear as it appears that he was receiving instructions. He replied.

"Yes sir."

The man stepped out of the vehicle and gestured for her to follow him. She looked around. She saw that there were signs that homeless people live under the bridge but funny enough there was none present at this time. Her blood ran cold.

"No! I'm not coming out!"

"Ma'am?"

"F*ck you!"

The man touched his ear again. Then he looked at her.

"Ma'am please.."

The man appeared to be genuinely begging her. Rosita folded her arms in defiance. Suddenly the door to one of the other cars swung open. She saw the concern in the man's eyes as he watched from her to the car then back to her again.**********

Negan watched the man next to him. He was casually chewing gum and it made Negan abit nervous. This man is a specialized interrogator and he doesn't discriminate between his target. He worked for the UN and he was put in charge of interrogating POWs for information and they both share the same boss.

From his file he is ruthless. As bad as Negan himself is he has a healthy respect for this man and would avoid crossing him if he could. When the man opened the door to begin his work, Negan called out to him.

"Mr Walsh? Just a gentle reminder. She's pregnant."

The man raised one eyebrow at Negan and closed the door. Negan's glad he decided to sit this one out.

Rosita saw the man got out of the vehicle and steadily walked over to them. The agent who had stepped out of the vehicle took a step back and the man looked at Rosita inside the vehicle. Suddenly he grabbed her violently by the hair and dragged her out of the car. Rosita screamed out.*********

Negan went stiff when saw Rosita being dragged out of the car by her hair.

"F*ck me." He muttered under his breath.**********

"Ahhhhh." Rosita screamed. She was dropped in the dirt. She looked up at the man who then grabbed her hair again and dragged her to her feet.

'Stop! You're hurting me!"

The man ignored her as he briskly walked her over to one on the concrete pillars under the bridge. He pushed her back hard against it. She cried out. The man looked at her expressionless. A couple of minutes passed between them. Then he spoke.

"Firstly, I want to apologize for the loss of your husband and father of your child. But the truth is….he was sniffing around matters that didn't concern him and for that he had to die!"

The man paused to let his words sink in. Rosita couldn't believe what her ears just heard.

"We both know that your husband death wasn't no accident right. Let's just get that acknowledgement out of the way. You know he was murdered! So instead of seeing his death as a sacrifice you and his partner decided to go on a fact finding mission to prove what we already know?"

Rosita squinted her eyes at him. ' _How does he know this? About Rick and what they are doing?'_

"What's in the box?"

Rosita flinched. The man smiled.

"Come on! Don't think about lying to me. I know your husband had a box delivered to your home in the event of his death."

Rosita said nothing.

"What about the notebook he gave you? Where is it?"

Rosita gasped. _'How did he…'_

She immediately began digging in her bag that was slung over her shoulders. She grabbed her cell phone and stared at it. She looked at the man who just shrugged his shoulders. In anger, Rosita pelt the phone in the river. The man chuckled then he got serious.

"Where is the notebook Mrs Dixon?"

"Since you were listening in on my calls you know I don't know where it is!"

The man advanced towards her.

"Where is it?"

"I...don't…know!" She shouted at him.

The man grabbed Rosita by her throat and started to squeeze. She grappled at his arm, her nails drawing blood.

"Stop!" She gasped. "I...can't...breathe."

The man slapped her hard across the face but continued to hold his grip firm. She was slowly beginning to lose consciousness but from the look in his eyes..she could see that he really didn't care. From the corner of her eye she saw another figure jumped out of one of the vehicles and shouted to them.

"Hey! That's enough!"

The figure came close but by this time all she was seeing was black.*************

Negan looked at the unconscious Rosita on the ground.

"She's pregnant! What the f*ck!"

The man faced Negan.

"So what if she's pregnant? You think all this is a game? At least she's better off than your daughter."

Negan's eyes widen.

"What did you just say?!"

"Wait?" The man half laughed. "You think what happened to your daughter was an accident?"

The man laughed in Negan's face.

"That was a message we sent to you Mr Mc Avoy and a very clear one at that. Whether you understood or not is not our problem. We chose you for a reason and you let this shit get away from you. The next casualty of your f*ck up will be that ever so precious ex wife of yours. You know…the one you still pine away for. The one who left you."

Negan jaw clenched at this new revelation. He was so stunned that he couldn't even react. How dare they come at his family! After everything he have done how could they? He was a loyal soldier. He shouldn't be held accountable for what Daryl's runaway partner does. Negan watched as the man walked coolly back to the vehicle. He looked at Rosita.

"Take her to the hospital and drop her off anonymously."

He walked back to his vehicle and soon all the vehicles pulled furiously from out under the bridge unto the highway.*************


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: "Missing"**

Michonne stretched slowly and yawned. Then her eyes widen. The last thing she remembered was talking to Rick downstairs and walking upstairs to take a shower. She looked down and saw that she was in bed and dressed. How did she get here? The curtain in her bedroom was pulled so she didn't exactly know what time it is. Reaching for her cellphone she heard crunching under her pillow. She cautiously slid her hand under and pulled out a piece of paper. She didn't recognized the handwriting the note was written in.

 _Found you sleeping in the bathtub so I dressed and put you to bed. Hope you don't get mad. I promise I didn't see anything. My number is 555-0024 if you need to curse me out. Also, I left my number at the hospital just in case they called you and you didn't pick up because you were still sleeping. I would really appreciate it if you save my number as well._

 _Rick… :-)_

After reading the note, Michonne couldn't help but feel angry, violated. She knows he means well but she isn't going to dismiss how she feels. The last man to take liberty of her body violently assaulted her. Consciously, she reached her hand down into her underwear and checked herself. There was no moisture, no tenderness. It appears that she didn't have sex. A wave of shame came over her. Rick may be kind to her but at the end of the day he is a stranger. Now he's a stranger who has seen her naked. As she slowly came off the bed, she remembered Negan's first attack on her.

Five and a half years ago…..

' _Don't give aunt Becky any grief ok sweetie?'_

' _Ok mummy!'_

' _I love you and I will see you Sunday.'_

' _Love you too mummy! Bye!'_

 _Michonne gripped the phone receiver._

' _Bye!'_

 _Then she heard a dial tone. She put the phone back on the hook and looked outside. It was pouring rain outside. The raindrops felt like stone pellets on the roof. It was Friday night and Sydney had gone to spend the weekend with Negan's sister and her kids._

 _It was a ritual they had developed and she was grateful that despite that she was divorcing her brother Becky still welcomed Sydney into her home with open arms. Negan's parents..not so much. They blamed her for their marital problem and is upset with her for leaving her their son._

 _She had just showered and was about to go upstairs when she saw car lights reflected through the window. Seconds later, there was a knock on the front door. She peered through the peephole saw the last person she wanted to see. She opened the door._

' _What are you doing here?'_

' _I came to see my kid. Is that alright with you?!' He barged inside her house._

' _Sydney's not here. She's at your sister's house. You can see her over there.'_

 _She looked at him sternly as Negan took off his coat._

' _Besides...I told you to call before you just show up at my house unannounced.'_

' _Just because we are getting a divorce doesn't mean we can't be civil towards one another Michonne.'_

 _Negan took a seat on the sofa. Michonne closed the door, walked up and stood in front of him._

' _I am being civil towards you. Not that you will know anything about civility.'_

 _Negan let his eyes roam over his soon to be ex wife curvaceous body. Despite all the women he fucked none of them can compare themselves to Michonne. She had the perfect body...flawless. Because of that he never quite understood why he cheated on her to begin with._

 _She satisfies him in bed immensely and he knows for a fact that he satisfies her as well. Their bodies are perfectly compatible..made for each other. Now that everything is in the open, he wants her back but she's having none of it. She's done with him. The problem now is...he's not done with her. Not by a long shot.*********_

 _Michonne was beginning to feel very uncomfortable at the way Negan was looking at her. Although she was clad in her nightgown, it wasn't too revealing or seductive. However, she know how the mind works….how his mind works. It's time for him to leave._

' _I think you should leave.'_

' _Why?'_

' _Well for starters..one, you don't live here anymore and two, I was just about to go to bed.'_

 _Negan got up slowly and instead of going towards the front door he stepped towards her..invading her personal space._

' _Do you ever still think about us?'_

 _Michonne laughed and slightly pushed him back._

' _There is no us. You made sure of that when you started fucking around on me.'_

' _But you forgave me once.'_

' _Because I just found out that I was pregnant with Sydney. It wasn't because I necessarily forgave you for your infidelity. I thought that actually having a family to think about would have motivated you to do better. Instead you got worse.'_

' _Can't you forgive me again?'_

 _Michonne stared at Negan pitifully._

' _That ship has sailed. Sorry.'_

 _She turned and began walking away from him._

' _Go home Negan. Go back to one of your women. I'm through with you.'_

 _Her words apparently cut Negan deep. She felt a strong hand grab her arm and spin her around. What she saw frightened her. The anger in Negan's eyes was strongly apparent._

' _You will never be done with me! You are my wife and the mother of my child. I marked you for life! You hear me?! I marked you for life! There is no leaving me! Do you understand?!'_

 _With each passing word, his grip got tighter to the point it was painful to bare._

" _Let go! You're hurting me!'_

 _Negan dragged her back and pushed her down on the sofa. She watched baffled as he began to unzip his pants._

' _What are you doing?!'_

' _Taking what is rightfully mine...as your husband.'_

' _No!' She screamed and made a quick dash off the sofa towards the stairs._

' _Where do you think you're going bitch!' As he ran behind her._

 _She had barely made the ascend up the stairs when he caught her by her left foot and violently jerked her back down. The wind was knocked right out of her. He roughly turned her over on her back and began tearing her clothes off of her._

' _Stop!'_

 _Negan was like a crazed man. Although she fought him she was soon only in her underwear in a matter of minutes. He now tried to forced her crouched up knees open._

' _No! No!'_

' _Oh yes! Your pussy belongs to me..now and forever!" and in one violent push, Negan forcefully ripped her knees apart._

' _Ahhhhhhhh!' She cried._

 _Michonne felt when the muscles in her inner thigh tore as it was stretched open beyond its limit. It was so painful and her thigh now burned and throbbed. Negan jammed his wide hips against her center and she felt his hard erect penis. She placed her hands against his chest in a feeble attempt to push him off but her 5 feet, 8 inches, 180lb frame is no match for his 6 feet, 2 inches, 250 lbs bulky frame. As she felt her panty being pulled aside for his unauthorised entry..all she could do is pleaded with him to stop._

' _Pleaseee! Please don't do this to me! I'm begging you! Negan pleaseeee stop!'_

 _He ignored her. Instead, he wrapped his hand around her hair and angrily pulled her head back, exposing her neck. Negan buried his face there as her rammed himself into her._

' _Stop! Get off of me! No!' She screamed at him but her voice was drowned out by the pelting raindrops on the roof._

 _At this point there is nothing Michonne could do as she felt him release his full weight on her and started pounding her mercilessly. She opened her knees wider, not as an invitation but to accommodate him so as to ease her own pain that she was feeling in her bruised inner thighs._

 _That was a mistake as he used this move to penetrate her deeper. That assault lasted half an hour at the bottom of the stairs and her cries and pleadings didn't nothing to phase him. When he finally cum inside of her Michonne felt sick to her stomach as she dreaded conceiving another baby by this man._

 _When Negan attacked her the second time two months later, that assault lasted more than an hour and it was brutal. She had just arrived home from a very taxing day at work and was due to pick up Sydney from daycare in a couple of hours. Negan was already in her house, ready and waiting to attack her. After trying to fight him off for the first ten minutes, he eventually overpowered her and raped her violently right there in the kitchen._

 _When he was done, Michonne was sore inside. Negan knew this because of the things he had done to her. Still this didn't prevent him from coming back only three weeks later for a third time. It was then Michonne vowed that it would be the last time he touched her body.************_

Michonne shuddered at the thought that the man she once loved and father of her child could have done those things to her. He scared her mentally, emotionally and physically. She hasn't been able to get close to anyone…physically or emotionally since. Now Rick, a complete stranger had now found himself in her orbit and quite frankly..it's making Michonne feel somewhat uncomfortable.

Her chain of thought was cut through by the ringing of her cell phone. She sprinted over to her handbag and after fumbling for a minute or so, she finally found and answered it.

"Hello!" She said breathlessly.

"Ms Greaves! Hey! Where are you?" It was Dr Carrington. Michonne immediately started to panic.

"Doctor, is everything ok?! Is Sydney ok?!"

"Everything is fine! She's stable but still unconscious. There's no change in her condition." He paused. "It's just that you said that you were coming back and it's been hours so I decided to call to check up on you."

Michonne smiled inwardly. She was very touched by his concern for her.

"I'm sorry. I fell asleep. I guess I didn't know how tired I was."

"Are you coming back?"

"Yes. I'll go and get ready now."

"Ok. I'll look out for you."

"See you in an hour."

Michonne started preparing herself to go back to the hospital.***********

Rick had just walked into the Captain's office when his phone rang. Captain looked at him exasperated when Rick answered it.

"Hello?...Maggie? ..Wait! Calm down! What?! What do you mean you can't find her?!...Where are you?!...Ok ok! I'm on my way! Stay there!"

Captain Ford looked at Rick wide eyed.

"What is it? What happened?!"

"Rosita's missing!"

"Go!" He commanded. Then Rick was gone.****************

When Michonne arrived back at the hospital she met a nurse in Sydney's room administering medication. She briefly stepped outside the room. She needed to call Rick and thank him but she also needed to explain some things to him as well. She took the piece of paper out of her jeans pocket and dialed his number.***********

When Rick arrived at the shopping mall, there was a crowd gathered by the cafe. There were also two police officers talking to a hysterical Maggie and Sasha. When they saw Rick they ran to him.

"She was just gone Rick! She went to the bathroom and never came back!"

Rick hugged them to reassure them that they will find Rosita.

"We will find her..ok!" Both ladies nodded their heads.

Rick spoke to the officer in charge who did manage to find one person who say that they did in fact see a pregnant woman matching Rosita's description entering one of the mall's shop bathroom but she didn't see her leave. Rick asked the eye witness to show him.************

Rick surveyed the bathroom and he saw no visible signs of a struggle. That could either mean two things...either Rosita assessed the situation and thought it best not to struggle to protect her unborn child or there was more than one assailants so she couldn't put up much of a struggle anyway. There was one major problem in either confirming or denying his theories…. No cameras. Rick and the two officers went out back in the alley and caught a lucky break. There was a camera.**********

Rick, Sasha, Maggie and the two officers watch the camera footage. Although it wasn't much they saw a man carefully carrying what looks like an unconscious Rosita in his arms followed by two other men. The camera didn't capture their faces. How unfortunate. Rick turned to the officers and instructed them to put out an APB on Rosita and to give as much details as possible. He turned to Sasha and Maggie.

"Go with the officers and give them as much details as you can." He saw the worried looks on their faces. "We will find her...I promise!"

When they left with the officers, Rick dialed his Captain.**********

Rick's phone went straight into voicemail so Michonne decided instead of trying to call back again she'll leave him a voice message. When she was finished she put her phone on vibrate and entered Sydney's hospital room.***********

Rick had just updated his Captain on the situation with Rosita when Michonne voice message came through. He smiled as he eagerly listened to it.

' _Hey. It's me. Dr Greaves..Michonne. I got your note. Thanks for everything. No..I am not mad but it is a little disconcerting that you saw me naked despite you making it a point of reference that you didn't look which actual mean that you may have looked. I just would have preferred if you had woken me up… Anyway, I'm back at the hospital. Have a good day. We'll talk later.'_

Rick listened to the message two more times. He was glad she made the effort to call him. As he walked back to his car he noticed that he was smiling to himself. Michonne made him smile.. Although she was his psychiatrist and he..her patient he realized that he wanted to get to know her better. Who knows, maybe outside of their professional relationship they could actually be friends. He knows he would like that. He would like that a lot.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: "Found"**

A black sedan rolled up quickly in front of St Michael Private Hospital. Two men jumped out and signal to a male attendant and he brought out a gurney. The men placed an unconscious pregnant woman on it but before the attendant could ask them some questions they got back into their vehicle and sped off. The attendant saw the bruises on the woman's face and neck and immediately wheeled her inside.***************

Michonne was standing by the window when she heard the most wonderful sound ever in her life. It was barely over a whisper

"Mummy?"

Michonne thought she was hearing things at first. Then she heard it again.

"Mummy."

Michonne turned around and saw Sydney's eyes were partially opened looking at her. Michonne covered her mouth in disbelief and began crying. In one giant step she was by her bedside covering her daughter with kisses. Her tears dripped down on the Sydney's cheeks.

"Oh baby!" Michonne whispered.

"Where am I?"

"In the hospital. You were in an accident three days ago."

Sydney tried to move but there were tubes everywhere.

"Don't try to move. I'll go get the doctor." Michonne rushed out of the room.***********

Michonne stood anxiously behind Dr Carrington and two other nurses as they check out Sydney. Some of the monitoring tubes were removed now that she is awake. Smiling, Dr Carrington faced Michonne.

"She's all good!"

In her excitement, Michonne hugged the doctor and surprisingly, he hugged her back. She also hugged the both nurses thanking them. Michonne began crying again with joy.

"All we need to do is monitor her during the day. I'll order a CT scan to make sure the bleeding has stopped. Once that has been established then she can go home in two days or so."

"Two days? Why so long?"

Dr Carrington laughed.

"I know you are anxious to take her home but the extra two days are just a precaution."

"Hmmm. Ok."

Dr Carrington turned and faced Sydney again.

"You had your mummy really worried young lady." He said playfully.

"I'm sorry mummy."

The two nurses began following the doctor out of the room.

"I'll leave both of you to catch up."

"Thanks again."

The doctor nodded and left.*********

The doctors working on Rosita bumped up her status from yellow to red when they realized that the baby was in severe distress.

"We need to deliver this baby now! Scalpel!"

With instrument in hand the doctor did a quick but careful cut under Rosita's tummy. Her blood was warm so it ran freely. Ten minutes later a beautiful, healthy baby boy was delivered and handed to the nurses. His cries were loud...lungs powerful.

That is a good sign. The second doctor began to immediately sew up Rosita. Twenty minutes later, Rosita's newborn son was placed in a crib next to her. She was still unconscious. He only cooed now...his grey eyes curiously looking everywhere.

The two doctors now consulted each other on their mysterious patient.

"So she was just left here?"

"Yeah. That's what Diego said."

"Hmmm. Well when she wakes up we will get more info from her."

"Well she lost a lot of blood from the c-section but she'll still pull through."

"Yeah she will. She now has one more reason to wake up." The doctor looked down into the crib smiling. "Isn't that right little guy?!"************

Michonne pulled her chair close to her daughter's bed. She saw the solemn look on her face.

"Hey. What's wrong?"

Sydney was hesitant before she answered.

"Is..is daddy here?"

"No sweetie. He isn't."

Michonne saw the hurt in her daughter's eyes and it broke her.

"I'm sorry." She apologized.

There was silence for a couple of seconds. Michonne could tell she wanted to ask another question.

"What is it Syd? What do you want to ask me?"

"Did he come to see me at all?"

"Actually..he did."

Sydney's face lit up instantly..a broad smile on her face.

"Really?! He was here?"

"Yes."

"Is he coming to see me again?"

Michonne looked at her daughter thoughtfully. Despite Negan's bare presence in her life Sydney loves her father.

"Do you want him to come to see you again?"

"Only if you want him to."

Michonne smiled at her daughter.

"It's not about what I want baby. If you want your father here he can come."

"I don't want to upset you mummy. I know that you and daddy don't talk to each other much. You don't live together anymore and you guys fight a lot. I don't like it when you guys fight."

Michonne felt hurt that this is the view Sydney have of her parents. Although she and Negan have been civil to each other, there have been times when they have argued in person and over the phone. She just didn't realized that Sydney was actually aware of these fights. She had to alleviate her daughter's fears.

"Listen to me Sydney. I love you and your father loves you. We might not love each other anymore but we both want what's best for you. We both want your happiness so if your father being here makes you happy then I am happy. I don't want you to worry about me ok."

"Daddy still loves you."

Michonne was taken aback by Sydney's statement.

"What?"

"Daddy still loves you."

"Where did you hear that?"

"From daddy. He told me."

Michonne swallowed hard.

"What else did daddy tell you?"

"He said he made a mistake and you don't want to forgive him."

Michonne stared at her daughter, stunned.

"Why can't you forgive him mummy?"

Michonne forced a smile on her face.

"A mistake? He said he made a mistake?"

"Yes."

"Well some 'mistakes' can't be forgiven."

"But you loved daddy once, that's why you married him...so you can forgive him. You are suppose to forgive people you love right?"

Michonne looked at her daughter's face and saw that she wanted her parents to get back together. Michonne pulled out her cell phone.

"Do you want to tell daddy the good news or should I?"

Sydney looked at her mother. Michonne knew that she was trying to read her. She then eagerly took the cellphone and began dialling Negan's number. Michonne looked at her daughter knowing that her hope is Michonne's nightmare.**************

Negan was on this third drink when his phone began to ring. He chose to ignore it. He wasn't in the mood to speak to anyone. Walsh's words is haunting him. Sydney's accident wasn't an accident at all. He could have lost his daughter. That means that he would have lost Michonne too as there would be nothing tying her to him anymore. He love both of them and if he lose one...he lose the other. He can't let that happen. The thought made him sick to his stomach. He ordered another drink.******************

Michonne saw the despondent look on Sydney face after her third attempt at trying to contact her father. This is so typical of Negan. He's never there when their daughter need him. Without even asking, she already knew what was wrong. Sydney gave her back the phone, tears flooding her eyes.

"I'm so sorry."

"Why isn't he answering." Sydney asked her.

"Maybe he's a little busy."

"Too busy to talk to me? To come and see me?"

Michonne hugged her...tears coming to her own eyes.

"I'm tired." Sydney suddenly declared.

Michonne knew that as code for she wants to be alone.

"Ok. I'll be outside if you need me."

Sydney didn't respond...just simply turned her face towards the window. Michonne quietly walked out of the room. When she looked back she could hear her daughter already starting to cry. She closed the door and staggered to the room opposite. When she closed the door behind her, the room was dark and Michonne just dropped to her knees and started to cry silently into the darkness.***********

When Rick walked into the captain's office he was on the phone and scribbling on a piece of paper. When he hung up, Rick made an attempt to speak but Captain Ford stopped him.

"A woman fitting Rosita's description was just dropped off at a small private hospital."

Ford shoved the paper with the info into Rick's hand.

"Go! Now!"**************

Rick, Sasha and Maggie rushed into the hallway of the St Michael's Private Hospital. They ran to the nurses' station. Rick roughly shoved his badge in the woman's face.

"A pregnant woman was brought in here today! Which room is she in?"

"What name?"

"Rosita Sanchez-Dixon."

The nurse check her listing.

"I'm sorry. There is no one by that name here."

"Check again!" Sasha screamed at her.

"Ma'am! Please keep your voice down!"

It was Maggie who now got angry.

"Don't tell her to keep her voice down. Check your list again!"

The nurse signalled to the security officer. Suddenly a doctor intervened.

"The woman you are looking for...is she about 5 ft 6 inches tall, brown hair, slim built and pregnant?"

"Yes!" Sasha and Maggie answered unanimously.

"Follow me."

Maggie stared viciously at the nurse as they followed the doctor down the hall. Six doors down..they walked into the room and saw Rosita on the bed and next to her in a crib was her baby. Maggie and Sasha rushed passed Rick and doctor to the bed.

"We had to do an emergency c-section because the baby was under stress. She was dropped off unconscious by a black sedan. Then they just left."

Both Rick and the doctor looked on as the ladies fussed over Rosita and the baby.

"Will she be ok?" Sasha asked.

"Yes. She will be fine. The baby is in excellent condition. He's a fighter."

"Just like his dad." Rick said softly to himself. "Did you happen to catch the licence plate of the vehicle who dropped here off.?"

"You are gonna have to talk to Diego about that. He's the attendant who admitted her."

"Where is he?"

"This way."***********

The doctor pointed out Diego to Rick and he walked over.

"You here to ask about the pregnant lady who was dropped off today?"

"Yeah."

"You ah cop?"

"Yeah."

"Let me see some ID."

Rick complied. Diego thoroughly check Rick's ID. He handed it back to him.

"Satisfied?"

"Yeah."

"Ok. Did you managed to get a licence plate of the vehicle that dropped her off."

"FGT 53807"

Rick froze.

"FGT? Are you sure?"

"Yes. I'm sure! Was looking right at it."

"Can you describe the people who dropped the woman off?"

"One of the guy was 5 ft 9 inches, slim built, real pale, sandy straight brown hair, slightly crooked nose. The second guy was 5 ft 11 inches, medium built, not as pale as the other guy but he could use some sun too once in awhile, jet black hair, low cut, nice face..that one's a looker."

Rick raised his eyebrows to the remark.

"Hey..I'm not into that kind of thing but the man clearly is a ladies man."

"Hmmm...ok. What were they wearing.?"

"Suits...all black. They wore shades too..so I couldn't see their eyes."

"I need you to come in to see a sketch artist."

"What? Like right now?"

"Yes..right now."

"But my shift isn't over yet and I get paid hourly."

"Don't worry. I'll speak to your boss."

Rick called over the uniform officer he, Sasha and Maggie came with.

"Take this man to the station. He needs to see a sketch artist immediately."

As Rick walked back to Rosita's room he looked down at the licence plate number Ricardo gave him. _'FGT' That's government plates._ He shook his head. _What did you get yourself into Daryl?_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: "No more"**

It was now night and Rick stayed in the hospital room to watch over Rosita and her newborn son while Sasha and Maggie went to Rosita's home to get clothes for DJ as they have nicknamed him until he gets home. DJ...Daryl Junior. Rick stared at the baby...who only cooed up at him..hands waving in the air. DJ is the splitting image of his father...the irony.

Rick gingerly pick up the hours old infant and held him to his chest. Suddenly, the baby yawned and closed his eyes. Rick took a seat in a nearby chair and gently rubbed DJ's back in a circular motion to help him sleep. He yawned again causing Rick himself to yawn as well. He lay back his head and closed his eyes.************

Michonne didn't know how long she has been in the room crying. Suddenly, the door opened and the light from the hallway spilled into the room.

"Oh...excuse me." The nurse said.

She turned on the light in the room and it blinded Michonne. After her eyes adjusted she look around and realized that she was in the supply room. Before the nurse could ask her any question, Michonne rushed out of the room and ran straight into Dr Carrington. He immediately observed that she was crying.

"Hey...are you ok?"

Michonne wipe her eyes dry as quickly as she can.

"Yes. I am fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

She walked around the doctor and went into Sydney's room. A worried look came over the doctor's face as he looked inside and saw as Michonne sat on the bed next to her daughter. After a minute he move on to finish his rounds to complete his shift.************

Michonne brushed the brown curls from her daughter's peaceful sleeping face. What Sydney said earlier tore her up on the inside. She pulled out her cell phone and dialled his number. After a few rings...it went straight to voicemail.

She cursed herself silently for not choosing a better husband for herself and by extension a better father for Sydney. The one thing she always swore to herself growing up is that she will do her best to provide a stable home life for her children, when and should she have them. She have failed….miserably.

"I'm sorry Sydney. Sorry that I couldn't give you what you needed." Michonne whispered.

"But you can mummy."

Michonne looked at her daughter who just opened her eyes.

"It's not that simple."

"Yes it is. You and daddy just need to talk more and fight less. He can come over on weekends to spend some time with me...with us."

"Sydney..that's not going to happen so forget about that idea."

"Can you and daddy at least try not to fight?"

Michonne looked at her daughter.

"I don't enjoy fighting with him. It drains me."

"All I am asking is if you and daddy to try...for me."

Michonne looked into the hopeful eyes of her only child. Then she nodded.

"I am not promising anything but I will try not to fight with your father."

Sydney was in her glee.

"I love you mummy."

"I love you too."

Just then a nurse came into the room to check on Sydney. Michonne stepped outside. Once outside Michonne send a text message.

" _Your daughter is awake and is asking for you. If you care anything about her at all I suggest you come by."****************_

"Rick?"

Rick slowly opened his eyes to see Rosita looking at him. When he sat up, she saw the cutest bundle in his arm.

"Is that?"

Rick got up gently so as to not wake up the baby and walked over to her. He placed her son in her arms.

"Yes."

Rosita started sobbing quietly and brought the baby forehead up to her lips. She kisses him.

"Oh...my sweet sweet baby."

Rick couldn't help but notice the bruises on Rosita's face and neck. It sickened him. He feels guilty about wanting to asking about what happened to her at such a precious and intimate time but he needed to know. They have to get ahead of this before it swallows them up. He stood in front of the bed to draw her attention.

From Rick's posture at the edge of her bed, Rosita knew what he wanted to ask. He is just like Daryl. They are like a dog who when they get the scent of a bone will follow it to the ends of the earth. That's why they partnered up together at work. They understand how the other operate. Rosita loved that about Daryl. That's how he got her to go out with him..he was persistent.

She always supported whatever move he and Rick wanted to make..be it in work or in their personal lives. However, from that almost deadly encounter she had earlier, she realized that it was his persistence that got him killed. What is more frightening is that it was her and Rick's own persistence that almost got her and her then unborn son killed.

She loved Daryl and she knew that he would have wanted her to solve his murder, that's why he had that package sent after his death and why he gave her the dairy months ago. But she also know that he wouldn't have wanted her to do it at the expense of their son. What happened under the bridge was way to close a call to death. She's done.

"Rosita?"

Rosita ignored him and Rick knew it. She kept showering kisses on her sleeping son.

"What hap.."

Rosita was upset that Rick was pushing the issue. She snapped at him and in the process..startled her son who began crying.

"Rick! Please!"

She put her crying son to her bosom and held him there. When that didn't soothe him, she put him to her nipples and he began sucking furiously...his grey eyes wide open. Rick turned his head away from the private moment between mother and son.

"Look at me!"

Reluctantly, he did. They stared at each other.

"Look at him!"

Rick looked at the infant.

"He is my main priority right now!" She watched Rick as he watched the infant nursing. "I get it! Your passion..your drive. Daryl had that too. The both of you were like two peas in a pod. Daryl wanted us to do this. That's why he gave me that notebook. That's why he sent that package in event of his death."

Rick looked away.

"I know that you want to avenge Daryl's death. I do too but he wouldn't want us to do it at the expense of our lives..at his son's life. You and I both know that."

"So they get to get away with murder?"

"It isn't about who is getting away with what! It about choosing our battles. You have no idea how scared I was! These people had my phone tapped."

Rick's eyes opened wide.

'Yes Rick! They tapped my phone...probably yours too. That's how they know about the box and the notebook Daryl gave me. These people are dangerous Rick. They kidnapped me from a mall for gods sakes! What does that tell you?"

"That they are cowards!"

"That may be so Rick but these cowards have guns, man power and resources...things that we don't have. We don't know what Daryl found, how far this thing goes or how many people are involved. We are no match for them. That's a fact."

"Daryl was my best friend! What am I suppose to do? Sit here..knowing that my best friend was murdered and do nothing?!"

"Rick...You lost a friend! Do you know what I lost? My husband…my soulmate! You know what my son lost? His father!" Tears sprang to Rosita's eyes as she cries. "My son will never know his father like you and I do. My son will never have his father to help him with his first step or his first word or be at his first baseball game. He will never get that chance to see how great he was! So yes Rick! You will stand there and do nothing..for your sake..for my sake and for the sake of Daryl's child. We both will!"

Rosita could see that Rick was still struggling to let go of this quest and she was getting agitated.

"What's the point of fighting to find out the truth when we wouldn't be alive to expose it..huh! What will that do?! What will it accomplish?! I know you loved Daryl but you could never love him more than me. The truth is Daryl's dead and we are alive! I want to live! I will not make my child an orphan!"

Rick and Rosita looked at each other. She could finally see that Rick knew she was right. She stretched out her hand to him and he took it...sitting on the bed next to her.

"Leave this alone Rick. No more. We already know the truth. Right now...that's all that matters." Rick smiled at her.

"Ok! What did we just walk into?"

Rick and Rosita turned around to see Maggie and Sasha standing at the room door..bags of baby clothes in hand staring at them.**************

Michonne was asleep in a cot in Sydney's room when she excitedly screamed out.

"Daddy!"

Michonne quickly opened her eyes to see Negan smiling at her. She turned away her face from him. He turned his attention to Sydney.

"Hey pumpkin!"

"You came!"

"Of course I did! How is my favourite girl?"

Sydney turned to Michonne.

"Daddy came to see me!"

Michonne smiled weakly at her.

'Yes baby. I can see that."

"Daddy...say hi to mummy."

Negan turned to her.

"Michonne…"

Michonne looked at him from the corner of her eyes.

"Negan…"

"Mummy promised not to fight with you...if you promise not to fight with her either."

"Hmmm….really?" Negan grinned mischievously.

"Promise daddy."

"I promise."************

Michonne had stepped out in the hallway of the hospital. She needed to get away from the act that Negan was putting on for their daughter…the act of a doting, loving father. Sydney was loving the attention she was getting from him..she was starving for it. She isn't upset with Sydney...she's just a child.

She looked at them in the room..father and daughter. Michonne realized that she needed someone to talk to...a stranger..someone who doesn't know her history and who could be objective in all this madness. She took out her phone and went through her recent call list. Finding the number she was looking for...she pressed redial.***********

Rick had taken a back seat to allow Sasha and Maggie to fuss over Rosita and DJ. He felt the vibration in his pocket. He pulled out his phone and a smile appeared on his lips.

"I need to take this." Before anyone could answer he rushed outside the room.********

"Hey." Michonne said softly into the phone as she looked in the room at her daughter and her ex.

"Hey. How are you?"

"Sydney's awake…"

"That's good news! You must be thrilled."

"Yes. I am."

"You don't sound happy."

"I am."

There was a few seconds of silence.

"Something's bothering you..what is it?"

"Nothing."

"Do you wanna talk about what's not bothering you?"

More silence.

"Michonne?"

"I'm here."

Do you want to meet up?"

Rick felt the hesitance.

"Yes." She answered quietly.

"Are you still at the hospital?"

"Yes."

"There's a coffee shop to the west side of the hospital.. Meet me there in half an hour."

Michonne started to get cold feet.

"Look..I don't want to put you out of your way. I know you are probably busy and all."

"Michonne.."

"Yeah."

"Be there."***********

Michonne pushed her head through the door.

"Are you guys alright in here?"

"Yes."

"Ok..I'm just going to get some fresh air."

"Ok..mummy!"

Negan had a concerned look on his face. He walked up to Michonne at the door

"Hey...please be careful."

"Ok...I'll be fine."

Negan watched as she walked down the hallway and out into the parking lot.**********

Rick walked into the room.

"I'm just going to meet a friend to help them with a problem. I'll be back soon."

"A friend? Female friend?" Sasha asked playfully.

Rick shook his head and walked out the room and out of the private hospital.***********

Michonne have been standing outside of the coffee shop for twenty minutes pacing on the sidewalk. She was seriously contemplating leaving to go back to the hospital. She was feeling nervous and she doesn't know why. _'This is a mistake. I shouldn't be here. My daughter needs me right now.'_ She looked at her time. Five more minutes and if he's not here then I'm gone.*********

Michonne looked at her time.

"Five minutes...time's up!" She said out softly in the cold air. She turned around to head back to the hospital when she screamed out.

"Jesus Christ!"

Rick was standing right behind her... watching her calmly.

"Hi. Where do you think you're going?"**********


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: "Thank You"**

Michonne stared at Rick sheepishly with embarrassment. He caught her trying to sneak out on their meeting.

"Were you really gonna leave?"

Michonne felt a lump rise in her throat. She tried to make up an excuse.

"You were late."

"No. I'm not and you know that."

She saw that he looked hurt by her actions. She stared at the ground.

"I'm sorry." She said quietly. Rick took two steps in the direction of the coffee shop and held out his hand to her.

"Come on."

She looked at his outstretched hand for a couple seconds and slowly took it. Rick held her hand tightly interlocking his fingers between hers. He pulled her to his side and close to him and they walked across the street and into the shop.***********

Rick and Michonne waited patiently for the waitress to bring their coffee. They looked at each other. Rick had guided them to semi secluded seats in the far corner of the shop.

"So…"

"So…"

"Sydney's awake."

"Hmmm. That's good."

"Yes. It is."

Michonne shifted uncomfortably under Rick's blue gaze.

"What were you doing before I called?"

"A friend of mine just gave birth. I was with her in the hospital."

"Why didn't you tell me?! You didn't have to come!"

"I left her with some other friends. She's in good hands."

"Oh.. What was it?"

"A boy."

"That's good."

"He looks just like his father."

"He's probably thrilled."

"He's dead."

Michonne stared at him. The waitress finally brought their coffee. Michonne gladly accepted her cup to break the awkwardness between them. Rick however kept his eyes on her. Rick knew she was stalling. He knew something was bothering her.

"You're stalling."

"What?"

"I said you are stalling. Something is bothering you. What is it?"

Michonne closed her eyes to try and steady herself

"I don't mean to be rude but I didn't come here to talk about my friend or Sydney. This is about you so talk to me."

Tears began flooding her eyes.

"Michonne?"

Michonne opened her eyes suddenly...her heart was pounding hard in her chest.

"I am sorry! I can't do this!"

She rushed out of her seat. Rick reached out and grabbed her but she pulled away. She ran out the coffee shop under the curious stares of other patrons. Rick went out after her.

"Michonne!"**********

Michonne heard Rick calling out to her from behind as she briskly walked away. She didn't look back. She only clutched her chest..her own words strangling her...dying to come out. She has never spoken to anyone about this. As a psychiatrist she knows how dangerous keeping hurt inside is but she didn't follow her own advice.

"Michonne!"

"Leave me alone! This was a mistake!" She shouted out at him without even looking back.

"Talk to me!"

Michonne wiped away her falling tears as she sobbed into the cold night air. Suddenly Rick grabbed her arm and spun her around. His touch made everything just boiled over and spilled out of her. She couldn't hold it in any longer. She blurted out the words that have been slowly killing her for years.

"He raped me!"************

Rick stared wide eyed as he gaped at Michonne. She was crying….hyperventilating in front of him.

"He raped me!" She screamed again out into the night. Shocked by the words Rick instinctively pulled Michonne close and hugged her tightly.

"Shhhhh." Rick said as he rubbed the small of her back to comfort her.

Michonne buried her face into his neck, clinging unto him and cries. There were persons walking around them, staring. Rick didn't care. Suddenly rain started to fall..light at first but then gradually it became heavier..but neither one of them attempted to move to seek shelter.

Instead, they stood there on the sidewalk in the rain allowing the droplets to wash over them. Ten minutes later the rain stopped but still they didn't move. Rick whispered in her ear softly as she whimpered.

"Who did this to you?"

Initially she didn't answer. It was then he realized that she was shivering. He started rubbing his hands quickly over her back in an effort to warm her up. He looked around and saw that there was a motel couple blocks down. He then looked back to where his car was parked but decided that the walk would be a better, more relaxing idea. He gently turned her in the direction of the motel and slowly they began walking down the street.************

A five minute walk took ten minutes. They walked in silence...each wrapped up in their own thoughts. Rick couldn't believe what he just heard. A silent protective instinct was slowly building inside of him and he barely even knew her. But one thing he does know is that he likes Michonne. He likes her a lot. That was strange for him. It generally takes him awhile to warm up to people… Male or females but with Michonne, it was different. This is different.

Michonne knew she had to get it off her chest but why did she do it with him? He is a stranger to her and she to him but somehow she felt safe with him, comfortable with him. She has never let any man ever come this close to her since Negan's brutal attacks because she was afraid to end up with a Negan 2.0. She just couldn't risk it. She hugged Rick tighter as they walked unto the motel's office.************

The motel manager looked at the two wet people in front of him. After the man paid in cash for a room for the night as well as extra towels and two clean robes, the manager gave them a key. He watched as the man scooped the tired woman in his arms and carried her to their room.************

Rick looked away as Michonne removed her wet clothes. She handed them to him and as he gave her the robe she chuckled slightly.

"You saw me naked already Rick."

"True but you weren't awake. Big difference."

Michonne put on the robe and turned around.

"All done."

It was Rick's turn to shed his wet clothes and he did it quickly. Michonne didn't look away when he did and she saw that he had a great body. That made her blush and she turned away and sat on the bed. Rick sat next to her.

"You didn't answer me before."

Michonne looked at him. Rick repeated the question.

"Who did this to you Michonne? Who raped you?"

Michonne swallowed.

"Sydney's father…..my ex husband." she said quietly.

Michonne didn't even look at him. She kept her eyes down casted. Rick took her cold hands in his. She looked up at him and he squeezed her hands. She knew he was urging her to confide in him.

"I threw him out of the house because he was cheating on me. Then I applied for a divorce. He didn't like that. So one night he came over to see Sydney but she wasn't there. He wanted to talk about us...wanted to reconcile. I refused so he raped me."

Michonne closed her eyes to hide her shame. She can't believe she still felt the shame of getting raped all these years later.

"Did you go to the police?"

"Yeah but they said I need more evidence. I couldn't' get it at the time so they didn't charge him. Then he raped me again...twice after that."

"What?!" Rick said...causing Michonne to flinch away from him. He immediately apologized. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

"I bit him...on his prick after the last rape and in response he hit me...cracked my jaw. That's how he didn't attack me again."

"Did you go to the police then? You had evidence now."

"I used the last rape to get what I really wanted out of the divorce...full custody of Sydney."

"Hmmm. That was smart."

"Not smart enough. Two years later he applied for joint custody and he got it. I couldn't legally tell the court about the rape as it was sealed."

Michonne eyes now became moist.

"Now Sydney wants us to get back together. She doesn't know about what he did to me. She must never know. She loves her father very much despite him being a complete bastard and I don't want to ruin that for her...her image of her father."

Rick pulled Michonne to lean into him and she obliged. She chuckled slightly.

"What?"

"I'm the psychiatrist. It suppose to be the other way around."

"Let's make a deal. You help me and I will help you. We help each other."

"Deal. I had planned on killing him if he attacked or try to attack me again."

"Well I for one am glad it didn't come to that because you would have left Sydney all alone while you would have gone to jail and I wouldn't have met you."

There was silence in the room.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For listening."

"No...thank you."

Michonne looked at him curiously.

"For what?"

"For confiding in me and allowing me to listen."

Michonne smiled.***********

Rick looked at Michonne as she lay on the bed. He sat on the chair and waited patiently as their clothes dry. Now it was Rick who was struggling. Should he tell her about the surveillance devices he found in her home? Was it her abusive ex husband who had been watching her this whole time? How dangerous is her ex? Rick decided against telling her...at least for now until he gets more information. He is not going to risk telling her and she confronting him and getting hurt in the process. He will not allow that.*************

Half an hour later, Rick checked on their clothes and realized that they were dried. He gently woke Michonne up and they both got dressed. Ten minutes later they were on their way walking back to the cafe. When they reached the spot where they stood in the rain they stopped and looked at each other...smiles on their faces. Rick's car is parked across the street.

"Do you want a lift back to the hospital?"

"Nah.. I think I will walk. I have a lot to think about but thanks for the offer."

They faced each other and suddenly without warning Rick kissed her on her cheeks but very close to the side of her lips. Their faces lingered close to each other...dangerously close but neither of them move. They inhaled each other's air, scent for a full minute. Then slowly Michonne pulled away from him. She could see the disappointment in his eyes and she is sorry. She just can't go there with him...with anybody. She was too damaged emotionally to put that kind of burden on someone else. She wasn't sure she was ready either.

"Michonne."

"I'm sorry Rick." Then he watched painfully as she walked away.*************

When Michonne arrived back at the hospital she saw Negan in the hallway outside Sydney's room.

"I was just about to call you."

Michonne looked into the room and saw their daughter was sleeping. She looked at him.

"Why?"

"We need to talk."

"About?"

"About us..our family."

Michonne scoffed at him and walked off in the direction of the cafeteria. He followed her slightly agitated by her dismissive attitude.

"Sydney wants this...us to be together and we owe it to her."

Michonne turned around stopping him in his tracks.

"Sydney doesn't want this! You're planting all these false hopes on her head! Stop it! She's the one who will get hurt the most in the long run when things doesn't work out the way she wants it!"

Negan glared at her angrily.

"I promised our daughter that I will not fight with you but you keep pushing me! We are done! It's over between us so please stop!"

Negan grabbed Michonne and pulled her in a nearby room. Pushing her up against the wall he punched it.

"You just don't seem to get it Mich! We are a family and whether you like it or not...whether you accept it or not you and me will be together in every way possible. I have joint custody so from now on I will be everywhere where you and Sydney are."

He lifted up left hand and Michonne saw that he still wore his wedding ring. She never noticed that before.

"I will have you again. Its only a matter of time, when and where. Just make it easier on yourself. Submit to me."

Michonne slapped Negan hard across the face twice but he kept on smiling. She tried to leave the room but he blocked the door with his wide frame.

"Damn you Negan! Damn you! Why me?! There are so many other women out there! Pick anyone of them! Why can't you just let me be?! Please!"

Negan only grinned at her he smelt her desperation. He took two steps towards her, closing the gap between them jamming his large frame against hers against the wall and at the same time covered her mouth with his large hands. Michonne dug her nails into the flesh of his arm trying to fight him off. He whispered in her ear.

"Never."

He let her go and walked out of the room.**************

Michonne watched as Negan left the room. She had now come to the full realization that Negan will just not stop. He will attack her again..sooner or later to force her to come back to him. She clenched her fist.

"No Negan..." She whispered to herself. "You will not have me again..ever again. I promise you that."*****************

Rick pulled up in his driveway. Tonight's events weighed heavily on his mind as he drove home. Michonne's confession and him keeping the surveillance of her home from her. He was curious about who the bastard of her ex husband was. Pulling out his phone, he did a quick Google search on Michonne. A few articles came up. He read through them quickly and no mention of her ex came up.

He scrolled down and came upon a folder with some pictures. They were from a Mental Health Luncheon she had attended 7 years ago. He click on the folder and the first image that popped up was one where she was standing next to the man he despised..the man he holds responsible for the death of his best friend. His hand was around Michonne's waist as the other holds a very young child. They were smiling. However, it was the caption below the picture that made his blood run cold.

It read: "Secretary of the Mental Health Association Michonne Greaves-Mc Avoy with her husband Director of the FBI Negan Mc Avoy and their two year old daughter Sydney."

Rick's eyes bulged, jaw dropped. He was speechless. A couple minutes passed as he stared at the caption then regained his composure.

"What the...! What the f*ck?!"


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: "Trust"**

Rick have been sitting in his car for the past 20 minutes, staring at the picture. He didn't know what to think. Michonne and Negan. How is this possible? He focused his attention on Michonne. She was smiling. Although they are divorced now, there was a time when she was happy…with him. Rick stared outside as rain drops gently tapped on the window. Negan doesn't seem like the type of person Michonne would be into.

His mind began to wonder about their first meeting and how someone like him could snag someone like her. Then he cheated and raped her. Rick felt himself getting angry that Michonne has had to deal with this animal and worse yet…they share a child. She is permanently attached to him…he will always be in her life. Suddenly, he remembers the one person he should be really mad with. Rick turned the key in the ignition and pulled out of his driveway. ******************

Captain Ford woke up to the loud banging on his door. He reached for his clock…..1am. Sluggishly, he put on a t-shirt and went downstairs. On reaching the door, he peered through the peephole and exhaled. He opened the door and before he could say anything, Rick barged in fuming.

"You knew…didn't you?"

"Do you know what time it is?"

"Why didn't you tell me?!"

The Captain looked him confused.

"Tell you what?"

Rick pulled out his cellphone and shoved it in the Captain's face. He recognized the photo of Negan, Michonne and a young Sydney from the Mental Health Gala from a few years back. The Captain looked up and saw Rick glaring at him. He calmly walked into the kitchen and putting on the light, reached into the fridge for a cold beer. He offered same to Rick but he refused. Instead he stood there, hands on hips waiting for an explanation. He watched irritated as the Captain took a few sips from the cold beverage.

"Why did you send me to her?"

"Because she is good at what she does and she can help you!" He paused looking a Rick. "And maybe as a last f*ck you to Negan."

"You sent me to the ex-wife of the man we are supposed to be gunning for? The man who we believe is responsible for Daryl's death?"

The Captain put down his beer on the counter.

"Firstly…we don't know for an absolute certainty that Negan is responsible for Daryl's death!...directly or indirectly."

Rick was about to refute that statement when the captain put up his hand to stop him. Rick clenched his fist.

"I've warned you about making those statements in public. What we know and what we can prove are two entirely different things. You're a cop. You know this. Since you are too busy making hospital visits, you don't have time to go through the goldmine of possible clues Daryl left us in the box."

"That isn't fair!" Rick weakly protested as he looked away. "I was busy looking for Rosita too!"

"Secondly, what does Michonne being Negan's wife have to do with you?!"

Rick's head snapped around to the Captain in building rage.

"She's not his wife! She's his ex-wife! Ex!" Rick said angrily.

The Captain leaned forward and stared into Rick's eyes. Then it widen.

"What the… Are you two sleeping together?!"

"No!"

The Captain folded his arm across his chest.

"No! We are not sleeping together."

"I know. She's not that kind of person."

The Captain saw a glimmer in Rick's eyes.

"But you like her…don't you?"

Rick said nothing as he walked away towards the living room and plopped himself down on the sofa. The Captain followed.

"Jesus Christ Rick! You have only known her for what? A few days? You are going to her for your own issues…not to add hers to your own. You can't get emotionally involved with her!"

"I already am." Rick said quietly.

"Rick, you can't do this to yourself again. Remember your last romantic work relationship? That didn't end so well."

"Candice was a mistake."

"You didn't feel that way about her then and you two worked together."

"This is different. Michonne is different. I can feel it."

"Maybe, but she has a lot on her plate with Negan and now with Sydney being in the hospital."

The Captain took another swipe at his beer. He saw Rick looking at it so he retrieve one for him quickly. Rick took two big gulps.

"What do you know about Negan and Michonne? Their relationship?"

"Just what I've heard. He's a bastard. Cheated on her, blew up their 7 year marriage. She left his ass 5 years ago."

"He did more than just cheated on her." Rick grumbled under his breath but the Captain heard him.

"Is there something you want to tell me?"

"No."

"She still has to deal with him on account of Sydney. It's a known fact that he still loves her. He wants her back."

Rick scoffs at the statement.

"He doesn't love her. He wants to possess and control her and he's using their daughter!"

The Captain took note of the Passion in Rick's voice when he talks about Michonne. He shook his head.

"She was a fast rising star in her field when they met. He was just a paper pushing agent in the FBI. Her status gave him a legitimate shot at being in the running for Director of the FBI. He attended all the right parties with her and rubbed shoulders with the right people as well. She got him noticed. He made it as far as Deputy Director but suddenly the Director was met with an accident that everyone found was strange."

Rick's interest was peaked and the captain saw it. He smiled.

"Strange how?"

"Well…it was known fact that Mr Phelps, the Director at the time was a classic car fanatic. He would spend hours polishing and repairing his collection. Somehow, while on a drive to the country his brakes supposedly failed and he crashed into a semi- trailer truck. The official report is that the brake belt was eroded and when he pressed the brake pedal it snapped. We supposed to believe that a well-known car enthusiast's like Mr Phelps who wouldn't let even a speck of dust settle on the hood of his car would allow his brakes to get corroded."

"Well what happened to the investigate?"

"Nothing. It was ruled an accident so it didn't go any further."

"Let me guess. Negan was appointed Director almost immediately after."

"Exactly one week after Phelps's death Negan was sitting in the guy's chair. It was disgusting."

Neither men said anything for ten minutes. Rick looked at the time. It was 2 am.

"I better get home. I'm tired."

"Thank you for waking me up from my sleep so that you can now get yours."

"I'm sorry."

The captain walked Rick to the door.

"Look. I know it's a lost cause but please please please….Don't get involved with Michonne. Don't make things harder for her than what it already is." The Captain laughed. "Besides….she's your psychiatrist. It's a little bit cliché."

Rick said nothing as he walked to his car with the captain watching him. After a minute, Rick pulled out of the driveway and the captain closed his door.****************

"What?!"

Maggie stared at Rosita in disbelief at what she was hearing. She looked at Sasha then back at Rosita again. Rosita was nursing 3 day old DJ.

"You're kidding right?!"

She looked at Sasha again.

"She's kidding right?!"

"She does have a point Maggie."

"Are you kidding me?!"

"Look. I don't have any children and it wasn't me who was kidnapped but I was scared ok. Really scared. I can't even begin to imagine how Rosita was feeling at the time."

Maggie threw her hands in the air in frustration. Sasha continued.

"Now that DJ is born…he should be her first priority now."

"I can't believe this? You're agreeing with her? You were one of the biggest supporters for finding Daryl's killers!"

"Yeah! I was. But that was before the kidnapping and the putting DJ at risk. Nothing is worth that much. Nothing! Can't you see Maggie? These people are mortally dangerous! They had no qualms about taking a pregnant woman in a crowded f*cking mall. As good as our intentions are…we can't compete with that. We can't fight that. I'm sorry."

Rosita had just finished nursing her son and soon after a nurse came in the room to take him to the nursery. Before the nurse left, Rosita plastered gentle, loving kisses all over his tiny face. He cooed causing Rosita to blush. When the nurse left the room, Rosita turned her guns on Maggie.

"What is the issue here Maggie? I don't want to jeopardize my life and that of my child. Is that so hard to comprehend? You out of all people should understand! You have children!"

"That's right! It is because I have children is the reason why I say you should continue to fight! What are you going to tell little DJ about his father's death?! That you didn't find his daddy's killer because you were too much of a coward and used his birth as an excuse?! Do you want to put that burden on your son?!"

"Maggie!" Sasha shouted.

Sasha couldn't believe those words just came out of her mouth. Maggie herself couldn't believe it either...what she just said to one of her oldest and dearest friends. The room was deafening silent. Rosita, glaring at Maggie, slowly got off the bed and walked towards her. Her eyes were brimming with tears. Then suddenly, she slapped Maggie hard across the face. Sasha gasped loudly and then covered her mouth. Rosita pointed a stern finger in Maggie's face angrily. Her hands were shaking.

"Don't you dare call me a coward!"

Rosita's voice was low and trembling.

"Don't you dare!"

Maggie's eyes glistened with tears. She knew what she said was so so wrong and she saw the hurt in Rosita's eyes. She wished that she could take it back. Rosita was crying openly now.

"It was my neck he had his hands around! It was my throat that he was squeezing! It was my life and the life of my unborn child that was slipping through his fingers! _YOU…WEREN'T…THERE!"_

Tears now streamed down the faces of all three ladies.

"You weren't there!" Rosita cried as she dropped to her knees. Maggie followed and hugged Rosita tightly.

"I'm sorry Ro! I shouldn't have said that!"

Rosita held on to her and they both cried into each other. Sasha soon joined the fray.

"I thought I was going to die!"

Maggie wiped her friend's tears.

"I am just so angry! Daryl's gone and these people are going to get away with it!"

"I have to focus on DJ! I have to stay alive for him!"

"I know…I know!" Maggie conceded.

They hugged again.

"Daryl would understand. He wouldn't want you risking your life or his son's life. Not even for him. Please forgive me!"

A minute later, the nurse brought in a fussy DJ and handed him to his mother.

"It looks like he doesn't want to sleep."

Rosita cuddled her son in her arms while Maggie and Sasha crowded around her. Sasha caressed his cheeks and he yawned. He closed his eyes and soon fell asleep.****************

Negan looked at the time. It was 4 am. He looked at Michonne who was asleep on a cot on the opposite side of the room. He had seen her taken a light sedative when she returned from her walk. She always does that whenever she can't sleep due to excess worrying. He glimpse her handbag and then Sydney. He reached for it and began rummaging through it. He saw nothing out of the ordinary…purse, appointment book, toothbrush, perfume etc. He took her cell phone and he now noticed something different.

It needed a password. He was taken aback. In all the years during their marriage Michonne never had a password to her phone. Even during their divorce and immediately after he would randomly search her phone under the pretense that he was there to visit Sydney. He visited regularly back then. He wonders… _what does she have to hide now? Is she seeing someone else? Is she having sex with someone else?_ When he last visited Sydney eight months ago, he checked her cell phone although he almost got caught. It wasn't locked then.

Putting the phone back in her bag, he walked over and stood over her. She wore a semi low riding jeans with a waist length tank top. The clothing hugged her in all the right places. She looks good. She always looked good. She was 85% laying on her back. He pulled a nearby chair and positioned it between the bed and the cot. He watched as her chest rise and fall with her steady breathing, her breast like perfect rounded mountains, followed suit.

He observed the contours of her face, her lips, cheeks, chin….everything. It has been awhile since he tasted her. He longed to nibble on her lips..stuff his tongue down her throat and feel his cock between her legs. He knows that this will not happen on its own. Michonne will never let him near her or inside of her again. He was itching to steal a kiss from her luscious lips.

He looked over his shoulders and smiled. Sydney is the key to getting her back in his bed, willingly or unwillingly. That's for her to decide. He leaned over and inhaled her scent. He can't get enough of it. He heard a slight stirring in the back of him and when he turned back around he felt stinging pain to his face.

 _Whack!_

He held his cheeks and saw Michonne wide awake, glaring at him. She had slapped…hard. He was surprisingly stunned.

"What the hell was that for?" He roared waking up Sydney. She stared at her parents.

"For whatever you were thinking about doing just now!"

A small smile escaped his lips. Michonne knows him all too well. When he got up and turned around, he saw Dr Carrington at the door staring at them.****************

Dr Carrington does his morning checks on Sydney. He glanced up at Michonne several times. Although she and Negan were only inches apart, the distance between them couldn't be any wider. What he witnessed earlier really disturbed him. Five minutes later, he was done.

"So?" Michonne asked.

"Sydney is in good health. If this keeps up, she could be going home in a couple of days."

"Be more specific." Negan growled.

The doctor glanced at him slightly then focused back on Michonne.

"Two or three days."

Negan looked over that his daughter.

"You hear that?! We'll be going home very soon…" He looked pointedly at Michonne. "All three of us."

Michonne looked at Sydney's joy at her father's statement. She forced a smile on her face while her heart went through a string of emotions all at once…happy that her little girl is making a full recovery, worried that Negan will use this as a ploy to pull her back into his life and heartbroken that Sydney is in for a major disappointment. She hugged Dr Carrington.

"Thank you so much!" for everything!"

"No need to thank him. He's doing what he's being paid to do …his job."

Both Michonne and the doctor ignored him.

"You are most welcomed." He left the room.

Without even looking at Negan, Michonne walked over to Sydney and kissed her on her forehead.

"I'm going to the office to rearrange some of my appointments and tie up some other things. I will be back as soon as I can. A couple of hours tops."

"Ok mummy."

Michonne picked up her handbag and walked out of the door. Soon after, Negan kissed Sydney and followed her out.*************

When Negan finally caught up with Michonne, she was by the water cooler having a drink.

"What do you want?"

"What time will you be back?'

"I wouldn't be long."

"What time?" He asked forcefully.

"When I'm done."

She walked off and he followed. Five minutes later they were out by her car.

"Don't take too long."

Michonne faced him.

"Excuse me?"

"Be back by noon. I want us to have lunch like a family."

"We are her parents but we are not a family! Atleast not the family you want! What you are doing is going to hurt our daughter. You hurting and abusing me is one thing but I will not let you hurt Sydney!?"

Negan grabbed her arm and pulled her close. He held her there, their bodies flush together.

"Let me go!" Michonne cursed at Negan, trying to push him off. He grabbed her hair, pulled her head back and began forcefully kissing her. Michonne knows physically she can't fight Negan so she did the one thing she could do. Negan felt a sharp pain and he pulled away his lips from Michonne's. He tasted blood.

"Did you just…."

"Next time it will be your tongue."

Negan smiled and slowly released her. He watched as she got into her vehicle and drove off.***************

A man sat in a heavily tinted black SUV parked across the street from the hospital parking lot. His eyes was fixed on the surveillance feed on his Ipad of the interaction between Negan and his ex. He looked outside as Michonne's car passed his on the corner. He smiled to himself as he watched Negan walk back into the hospital.**************

After greeting a few people who gently enquired about her daughter, Michonne quietly slipped into her office and closed the door. She walked over and dropped herself on the chair. She punched in the password for her phone and closed her eyes. Seconds later, the familiar sound of messages coming in began to sing. She looked at the phone screen…Rick. She slowly looked through the messages.

 _2:15 am_

' _Hey. I know we just saw each other a few hours ago. Just wanted to check in.'_

 _2:34 am_

' _I hope everything is alright. Call or text me.'_

Michonne saw two other messages but didn't bother to read them. She decided to just call him instead. Right now…she really needs a friend.************

Rick groaned as the phone rang for the third time. He looked at the time. It was 6:30 am. He lazily reached for the phone with squinting eyes. Michonne. His eyes widen with excitement but before he could press the answer button, the call ended. Rick jumped off the bed and fumbled to press the redial button. Rick gripped the phone hard as the the phone rings. _Please answer._ After the sixth ring he got his wish.

"Hello?"

Rick tried to calm the excitement in his voice.

"Hey."

"Hey."

There was silence.

"Sorry I didn't answer earlier."

"It's ok."

"How are you? How's Sydney?"

"She's doing great. Her father's with her."

Rick sulked.

"Where are you?"

"In the office. Just came to clear up a few things and rearrange some schedules. Was just about to get some breakfast and head back to the hospital."

"Do you have to go back now?"

Suddenly, Rick felt selfish. Of course she has to go back. He quickly apologized."

"I'm sorry. Your daughter is still there."

"Well actually….I don't have to go back so soon as I just left there."

Rick felt a jolt in his heart.

"Ok. I like breakfast. So maybe we could meet up?"

"I would really like that. To see a friendly face."

"Where do you want to meet?"

"Can you pick me up by the office? If it's not too much trouble."

"No…it's not."

"Great! I'll be out front waiting."

"Give me thirty minutes."

"Ok."

Rick scampered for the bathroom.**************

When Rick pulled up across the street from the building, he saw her and couldn't catch his breath. The 7 am morning sun caressed her perfect skin. Her hair hung loosely in a ponytail and her hands gesturing in the air as she talked to some people around her. That smile though. That smile would make the Grinch love christmas. The conversation he had earlier with the captain played in his mind. He warned him about getting sucked in. But he wanted to get sucked in…as far as he can.

She doesn't look as tense as she was the other night. The captain can't compare Candice to Michonne. He worked with Candice…not Michonne. Candice was needy and petty jealous…Michonne is not. Candice was just sex…he wants more from Michonne. However, the captain is right. Michonne's life is complicated. Rosita doesn't want to pursue the case anymore because of her son which he perfectly understands.

He just can't let it go. He will feel like he's betraying Daryl if he doesn't see this through, but if he does, he will be going after the father of Michonne's child. He personally suspects that Michonne wouldn't mind but it will severely affect Sydney. He honked his horn as he drove over to her. She got in.

"Hi."

"Hi." They smiled at each other.**************

They had only driven for about ten minutes when they came upon a nice breakfast café. They went in and in 15 minutes time, they were digging in into a hearty breakfast of eggs, waffles with strawberry cream. Rick glanced up at her and smiled. She caught him.

"What? Is there something on my face?"

Unfortunately, there wasn't but Rick needed a reason to touch her…so he lied.

"Yeah." He moisten his thumb with his tongue and gently wiped off the imaginary food particle from the corner of her plump lips. "There."

"Thanks."

They continued eating and ten minutes later the waitress was clearing their table.

"You know…we really need to get started on your therapy session. Captain Ford will want a report soon."

"We're heading back to your office?"

Michonne looked around.

"No. Here will do."

"It's alittle crowded and too public… don't you think?'

Behind Rick, Michonne spotted a more secluded accommodation. She got up and Rick followed her. They settled in. Michonne could see that Rick was still abit reluctant to open up. She attempted to ease his fears. Leaning forward she spoke in hushed tones.

"Did you kill someone in the line of duty?"

"No."

"Did you break any laws?"

"No."

She reached out and touched his hand, smiling at him reassuringly. Rick turned his hand up so that his palm faced hers. He held her hand firmly.

"Then you have nothing to worry about."

Rick savoured the contact. After a minute, he reluctantly released it.

"Talk to me Rick."

Rick nodded.

"I went on a rampage seeking revenge for my partner's death. In the process..I stepped on a few toes."

"How long have you and your partner been together?"

"Daryl and I grew up together. We joined the police force at the same time too and we became partners ever since."

"How did they say he died?"

"An accident but I don't believe it. Neither does his wife."

"He was married."

"Yeah. That friend I told you about…the one who gave birth the other day."

Michonne nodded.

"I'm sorry."

"She's doing good. Has a great support system."

"That's good. Who said it was an accident?"

"The FBI."

"Ok. And who do you think is responsible for his death?"

Rick swallowed hard.

"The FBI."

Rick watched carefully as Michonne digest the information. Her eyes became squinty..focused. After a few minutes, she gestured for them to go outside. They did so quickly. Upon getting into Rick's car, Michonne faced him.

"Who conducted the investigation into Daryl's death.

"The FBI."

"Then you have a problem."

"I am aware of that."

Rick could literally see the intelligence wheel turning in Michonne's head…her eyes being the window. A couple of minutes passed.

"Do you have a suspect in mind?"

Rick didn't how to answer that question. He couldn't exactly tell her truth until he knew more himself. And if it is infact Negan who bugged her home…giving this information will only shake her resolve. So he lied.

"No."

"Hmmm. How did you try to get revenge?"

"I beat up one of the FBI's informants."

"Did you get what you were looking for?"

"Partially."

"How did it feel?"

Rick didn't want her to think him a savage but he trust her and need to tell her the truth…atleast this truth.

"It felt good."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: "Trapped"**

Michonne laughed at Rick's response. He smiled at her and he started laughing as well. Their eyes met and for a few seconds Michonne felt peace and comfort she hasn't felt for a very long time. She stared into his baby blue eyes and briefly she became lost in them. She blushed at the laugh lines at the corner of his eyes…they were inviting and warm and she got the sudden urge to kiss him.

' _Jesus Christ!'_ A voice screamed in her head. _'What are you doing?! He's your patient! You can't think like that!'_ She turned away from Rick's smiling face and looked out the window. Rick noticed her sudden change in mood.

"Hey." He said touching her arm.

She jumped at the jolt that ran through her body when Rick touched her. She turned around and looked at him conflicted. He looked back with concern.

"What is it? What's wrong?"

"It's nothing. Nothing's wrong."

"Are you sure?"

Michonne didn't hear his words as her eyes betrayed her and slipped down to his beautiful pink, scrumptious lips. Involuntarily, she moistens her slightly parted lips with her tongue.

"You can kiss me if you want to."

"What?" Her eyes darted back up to his.

"I said you can kiss me if you want to."

Michonne stared at him.

' _Kiss him!'_ An inner voice screamed from inside her head. Instead she scoffed at him.

"I don't want to kiss you!"

She looked away from him and tried to cover the quivering in her voice as she spoke but it was difficult. Rick gently turned her face back towards him and she let him. He pulled her close to him and leaned into her until their lips were barely inches apart. Michonne sucked in her breath. He was intoxicating. She closed her eyes afraid to look at him.

"Kiss me." Rick whispered to her.

"Rick.." She finally exhaled.

"Kiss me."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because…"

"Because what?"

"Because!"

"Michonne…" He leaned in closer

"What?"

"Kiss me."

Rick put one of his hands behind her neck and she suddenly felt herself out of breath with the contact. Her body…her blood was on fire and an electrifying tingling surged between her legs. She squeezed her knees together for relief. Rick pushed his free hand between her legs and kept it there as he gripped her thighs firmly.

"Kiss….me!" Rick now commanded. His voice was firm but gentle at the same time. She nodded to him.

"Ok." She whispered. With that, Rick melted his lips to hers hungrily and she responded in kind by opening her mouth wide, groaning and whimpering against him. His tongue explored her mouth in depth and complexity. Tears sprang to her eyes. This felt way too good and she had to stop this. She had to pull away. When she did the only other option she had was to flee. *******************

When Michonne pulled away from his lips, it frustrated Rick but when she fled from his car, he felt a determination and resolve like he had never experienced before. He opened his door intent on hot pursuit.****************

Michonne walked as quickly as her feet could carry her.

"Michonne!"

She glanced back and saw Rick walking briskly behind her, trying to catch up. She hastened her pace.

"Michonne!"

She didn't look back. Instead, she broke out in a quick sprint across the parking lot. She was almost free and clear when she felt a strong hand reach out, grab hold of her and spun her around.

"Rick!"

He ignored her pleas, choosing instead to pull her between a delivery truck and a wall. He pushed her against the truck and Michonne felt her legs being lifted clear off the ground. Rick jammed his pelvic between her legs to balance her steady. She felt his protrusion and her crutch began creating wetness. She opened her legs wide to accommodate all his efforts, simultaneously putting her hand around his neck. She protested with words that hold no meaning but her body yearned to be touched.

"We can't!"

"Yes…we can!"

Rick pressed his lips to hers again to silence any more weak objections from her. Michonne fervently pressed her hips forward to feel his swelling…her lips never leaving his. She ran her hands through his hair and in reaction Rick pressed his body harder against hers. Michonne held on to Rick and she didn't want to let go.****************

Rick didn't know how long they have been kissing but it was the sound of children voices that dragged him back to reality. It was his turn to pull away from her. Michonne moaned in disappointment. She tried to kiss him again but he stopped her.

"Listen!"

Michonne now heard the voices. He slowly lowered her to her feet and taking her hand, he led her back to his car. Her head was spinning as she looked around to catch a glimpse of anyone who may have seen their public tryst. She felt excitement and shame all at once as her heart was pounding in her chest. When they reached his car, he opened the passenger side door and Michonne quickly got in.

Rick got into his side. They sat in silence for a couple of minutes trying to process the situation. She tried to control her breathing as she felt Rick's eyes probing her. Right now, she couldn't look at him…she wouldn't look at him.

"Do you want to go somewhere?" he asked hoarsely.

"Yes!" She answered too quickly and without thinking. The keys turned in the ignition and the car roared to life.

"No!"

The car instantly died.

"Maybe."

"If you are not ready to do this…it's okay."

Michonne nodded and Rick started up the car again.

"Where to?"

"Can we just drive around abit?"

Rick smiled and pulled out of the parking lot. Soon they came to a stop at a traffic light.**************

Rick looked over at Michonne. He saw how tense she was. Cautiously, he reached over and held her hand. She looked at him and he saw her relaxed abit through her cocoa brown eyes. He then gave her hand a gentle squeeze. Suddenly a horn started blaring behind them. Rick looked up and saw that the lights had turned green and he drove off.

They have been driving for about 20 minutes when Rick received a text. It was from Rosita. She was being discharged from the hospital and is being allowed to take DJ home as well. He cursed under his breath.

"What is it?"

"Rosita and DJ is being discharged from the hospital. I have to go and pick her up."

"Okay."

Rick looked at her.

"Is there somewhere I could drop you off?"

She frowned for a split second.

"Yeah…back at my office. I just remembered something I needed to do."

They both knew that she was lying.

"Okay."

Rick turned the car around and headed back.******************

Rick pulled up outside of Michonne's office building and they sat in the car for the longest five minutes ever. She opened the car door.

"Are we okay?"

His voice was almost pleading. She smiled at him, got out of the car and began walking towards her office. It took every ounce of her to not run into the building but she knows she needs to stay calm. Her mind was racing. _'No Rick…..we are not okay.'_ *****************

Sasha, Maggie and Rosita noticed how distracted Rick was when he showed up at the hospital. He watched absentmindedly as they packed Rosita's things and got DJ. A hospital administrator came up to them as they were walking down the corridor.

"I am sorry to do this but you need to settle your bill before we can allow you to leave."

Sasha and Maggie shook their heads in disgust.

"How much is the bill?" Rosita asked.

The woman swallowed.

"Well with the C-section delivery and the overall care for you and your baby…the bill is $10,000."

"What?!" Sasha asked in disbelief.

"You people are really going to put a cost on saving a woman and her baby's life?" Maggie asked with disdain.

"This is a private hospital and this is our policy."

"I don't have that kind of money on me here right now! Can't I go home to get it?"

"No. Do you have insurance?"

"Yes…but I was brought in here under an emergency. I don't have my card here as well!"

"I have my insurance card. Will that suffice?"

Sasha, Maggie and Rosita turned and looked at him.

"Is the card authorized to cover another person?"

"No."

"Well you can take out a temporary insurance plan here. We offer that service for cases like these."

"What is the requirement?"

"Two forms of ID, your bank card and your insurance card."

Rick quickly took out the items from his wallet and handed it to the administrator.

"This way please."

Rick turned to the ladies and handed his keys to Maggie.

"I don't know long this will take so you guys should wait in the car in the meantime."

"Thank you Rick." Rosita said grateful.

He smiled at her and followed the woman down the corridor.****************

Michonne sat in her office. She felt so ashamed of herself for the way she responded to Rick earlier. She can still feel the slickness between her legs. She was unprofessional and broke the golden rule of her field…..no fraternization with clients….ever. In anger, she dragged her hands over her desk, pushing everything to the floor. Seconds later, her assistant came rushing in.

"Oh my god!" She rushed up to the desk and began helping her to pick up the things off the floor. "Are you okay?"

"Yes. It was an accident."

The assistant eyed her but said nothing. Michonne knew she didn't believe her but at this point she didn't care. They finished a couple of minutes later.

"I know I just rescheduled all of my appointments but I may need to cancel a few of them altogether or transfer them to one of my other colleagues. Sydney is due out of the hospital in a couple of days and I would like to be home with her until she can resume school."

"Okay."

"Prioritize the regulars and urgent clients but all new clients put them off indefinitely."

"What do I tell them?"

"The truth. That my daughter was in an accident, that she's coming home from the hospital soon and I need to spend some time with her."

The assistant nodded and left the office. Michonne opened the bottom draw and saw Rick's file. Now that she has crossed the line with him she was tempted to read it but she resisted. Slowly, she closed the draw. She got up, left her office and walked two doors down. She knocked.

"Come in!" The voice called out.

Michonne entered the office of her colleague Rachel Simms.

"Hey!" She got up and greeted Michonne. "How's Sydney?"

"She could be coming home in a couple of days."

"That's great news!"

"It is." She paused. "I was wondering how is your work load like?"

"Why?"

"Well I have some new clients that I was hoping to transfer to you until this thing with Sydney has settled down."

"I don't know Michonne. I'm kinda swamped a t the moment."

"Okay."

She saw the look of disappointment on Michonne's face.

"But what you can do is write down the names for me and send over their files. I'll go through them and pick the ones I can handle at the moment. It will lighten your work load. How's that?"

"That would be great!" Michonne said smiling.

"Tell Sydney I said hi and that I will visit her when she gets home."

"Okay."

Back in her office, Michonne wrote down 12 names on her writing pad for transfer. The pen hovered over the thirteenth line, hesitant and unsure of the last name to be added. She put down the pen then quickly picked it back up and wrote the last name – Rick Grimes. She felt a sense of calm and then confusion as she wrote it down. She scratched it off and wrote it back again on the next line.

In frustration, she tore off the page with all the names, crumpled it and threw it in the bin. She began writing all the names over again slowly. On reaching the thirteenth line she steadily wrote down Rick's name again. Putting down the pen, she stared at the list. Before she changed her mind again, she quickly got up and went out to her assistant's desk and handed the list to her. Kelly, her assistant scanned the list.

"They didn't send the file for five of these people and I have all the others, except Mr Grimes. You didn't give me that file."

I had to send Mr Grimes file back to the PD because it was incomplete. I needed more information. As soon as I get it, I will pass it on to you."

Michonne can't believe that this is the second lie she told today…because of Rick. This is not like her.

"Okay."

"The files that you have send them over to Rachel. The rest, write letters requesting the files be sent over as soon as possible."

"Okay. I will also call the PD as well to remind them to send back Mr Grimes file."

Michonne started to panic.

"No. Don't do that! I already call them. The file will be sent back."

"Okay."

Michonne went back into her office and sat down in the chair. Her eyes slowly began creeping towards the draw again. Rick is not going to like this at all.*************

Half an hour later Rosita, Sasha and Maggie watched as Rick walked towards them from the hospital.

"Is it just me or does Rick seems a little distracted?"

It's not just you I can assure you." Maggie agreed.

"You think it has to do with Daryl's case?"

"I don't know."

Didn't you tell him to stop looking into it?"

"Yeah but Rick is Rick."

"You're sure right about that. It's going to be hell for him to let this go. He's going to feel like he betrayed Daryl."

"Like me?" Rosita asked.

Maggie felt the sting of that jab but chose to say nothing. She knows despite all the apologies, Rosita is still hurt by what she said.

"Anyway.." Sasha interrupted. "Rick doesn't have a choice. He has to let it go for the sake of everyone involved."

Everyone clammed up when Rick got into the car. They all drove in silence all the way home.*****************

Michonne had gone home, showered to get Rick's scent off of her and when she walked into Sydney's hospital room at 1:50pm Negan was fuming. She ignored him standing in the corner and greeted her daughter.

"Sorry I couldn't come back sooner. I tried to get back here as fast as I can. Have you eaten yet?"

"Yes…we both have!" Negan barked.

Sydney looked at her angry father and then at her mother. She whispered in Michonne's ear.

"Daddy is very angry with you."

Michonne whispered back to her.

"I know but we are not going to fight…ok. Are you mad at me?"

Sydney shook her head and Michonne smiled.

"Good."

They hugged each other.

"Michonne! A word!" Negan said through gritted teeth.

Michonne cupped her daughter's face in her hand and kissed her forehead.

"I love you so much no matter what happens. I love you. Remember that."

"I love you too mummy and I will always remember. I promise."

She hugged Sydney again, knowing that the delay on her part was causing Negan to get angrier. Sydney saw how angry her father was as he glared at them.

"Daddy's waiting."

Michonne turned around to see Negan holding the door open for them to leave. She saw the white of his knuckles as he grip the door handle in rage. She walked through the door…Negan following close behind. Michonne smiled at Sydney again to assure her that everything will be alright as she disappeared from sight.*************

Michonne knew Negan was pissed that she returned so late. She could feel it emanating off him as he walked close behind her. He was following her to wherever they could talk so she decided to head for a public place…either the cafeteria or the sitting area but Negan had other plans. They were coming to a door at the end of the corridor when Negan growled.

"That room."

She shook her head.

"No. I was thinking more like…"

Her sentence was cut off as she saw Negan's hand moved passed her from behind and opened the door. He used his other hand to forcefully push her towards the entrance. She tried to pull away inconspicuously but he tightens his grip on her. She didn't have a choice. She walked in the room and turned around to face Negan. He ominously closed the door behind him. Michonne folded her arms across her chest defiantly.

"Well."

"Well what?"

Negan took a step towards her…his eyes never leaving hers.

"Explain yourself."

"I am not your child! My whereabouts is none of your concern."

"You are my wife! Where you go is my business…especially when we had lunch plans…you, me and our daughter!

"Stop saying that! I am not your wife and we didn't have plans! You had plans!"

"Where…were…you!"

Michonne sneered at him. She could see that Negan was trying his best to stay calm. It wasn't working. Negan took two more giant steps towards her significantly closing the gap between them. She hastily jammed her hand inside of her handbag and kept it there as she moved back against the wall. He took another step and this brought their bodies almost touching each other. Michonne fiddled with the object in her bag.

Negan placed each hand on either side of her against the wall. Her breathing was rapid, his own steady. Both Negan and Michonne knew she had limited control over the situation, but Negan knows that she will go down fighting him regardless. She held her hand on the object ready and able to defend herself.

"We are going to finish this conversation when we take Sydney home." Negan said low, his voice seething. "And you better have answers."

Michonne never broke eye contact.

"Be careful. You might not like the answers."

Negan's eyes narrowed at her as he slammed his fist into the wall. Michonne flinched…pulling her hand slightly upwards out of her hand bag. He smiled at her reaction.

"For your sake I really hope that's not the case."

He slowly backed off and away from her. He gave her a once over with his eyes…undressing her. Michonne felt disgusted. Then he left the room. She exhaled loudly and slid to the floor. She pulled her hand out of her handbag to reveal a taser, the knob turned on to high voltage.**************

 _ **Four days later….**_

Michonne stood at the side of the bed as Negan sign the discharge papers for Sydney. Sydney was beyond excited to be going home finally and she was even more thrilled that her father is here with her as well. She misses her father immensely and for the last couple of days since she became conscious Negan have been there at her side. It sickened Michonne to see her daughter being taken in and used by her own father to get to her but she can't be upfront and honest with her about who her father really is.

Sydney must be shielded from any and all ugliness that happens between Negan and her. Michonne is not going to destroy a little girl's image of her father…a father that she has for so long wanted in her life…no matter how it affected Michonne. Dr Carrington brought in a wheel chair for Sydney to carry her out into the parking lot. Michonne helped her to the chair and the doctor was about to wheel her out when Negan grabbed the handle.

"That's my job! Yours is done!"

Dr Carrington stared at him and then at Michonne. She was mortified. He smiled tightly at her. Negan pushed Sydney out the door as Michonne walked up to the doctor.

"I'm so sorry about that."

Don't be. It's not your fault."

"Yes it is. I chose him."

She turned her face away from him so he couldn't see her eyes glistened as she hugged him. Dr Carrington saw Negan waiting impatiently outside in the corridor.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

They pulled apart.

"You can call me if you need anything ok… _anything._ " The doctor stressed on the last word.

"Ok. I will."

Dr Carrington observed as Negan, Michonne and Sydney left the hospital. His heart goes out to her. Then he remembered the 'friend' that had kept her company when Sydney was still unconscious. The name came to him…Rick. A nurse had informed him that Rick had left his number as a second contact just in case. He walked to the nurse's station to get the information.***************

Rick cursed at his phone in frustration. He has been trying to get into contact with Michonne for the past four days. He called her cell, the office and her house phone and he got no response. He left dozens of voicemails as well. He walked into the kitchen away from the prying eyes of Sasha, Rosita and Maggie as they stared at him. Rick have been keeping close to Rosita since she came home.

"Rick…are you ok?"

Rick nodded as he went outside. He began texting her. He was aching to hear her voice.

" _I thought we were ok?"**************_

Michonne walked behind Negan and Sydney as they go aisle by aisle through the supermarket. He had promised her to buy cake and ice-cream as soon as she got out of the hospital and that they will have a private family celebration at home. Sydney was elated. Michonne felt her phone vibrated and she quickly checked. It was a text message from Rick. She had seen all the missed calls on her cell, and got all the voice messages at her home phone as well as the messages from work.

She never returned any of his calls and had deleted all of his messages. The truth is, she was hiding. Hiding from him and what he could represent to her and for her and she was afraid. When Negan and Sydney bend around the corner to the next aisle she quickly read the message. It cut through her like a knife. She texted him back.

" _Yeah we are good. I think so."_

" _I am sorry for kissing you! Please don't shut me out!"_

Before she could reply, Sydney and Negan came back around the corner. As Sydney pushed the cart towards her, Michonne pushed her phone back into her bag.

"Mummy! Look what we have!"

Michonne looked in the cart and saw cake, ice cream and DVD movies. What caught her eyes were the different flavours of ice cream. She saw her favourites….mango and coconut. She gave Negan the side eye and he winked at her.

"Daddy picked up your favourite."

"I could see that."

Michonne said tightly.

"Sydney, is there anything else you want?"

After a few seconds, she shook her head.

"Ok. Let's go to the check-out counter, pay for these and go home."*************

As they were in the line, Michonne watched helplessly as Negan play the doting father. He winked at her as he put a couple of her favourite chocolates in the basket as well. She said nothing as she was trying her best to keep her cool but she had had enough.

"I'll be outside in the car!" She abruptly announced forcibly taking the car keys out of Negan's hand. She walked out of the line.

"Mummy's upset."

"A little bit."

"Why? Is it because of me?"

"No sweetie. She's just trying to adjust to the three of us being a family again."

"Doesn't she want to be a family?"

"She does. She just doesn't know it yet."

Sydney looked at him confused.

"Don't worry about it. It's some grown up stuff your mother and I have to work out between us."

Sydney smiled as Negan gives her the money to pay the cashier. Negan smiled to himself as he thought about the innocence of children. Sydney has no idea that her desire is going to get him exactly what he wants…her mother in his life and in his bed. Atleast 2 out of 3 people will be happy when this works out. That's not a bad deal but Michonne has to come around eventually. They have a kid and she doesn't have a choice.**************

Michonne was almost to the car when she felt the vibration of another text coming through on her phone. It was from Rick.

" _Why aren't you talking to me?"_

" _I can't right now!"_

" _Why?!"_

" _Sydney was just released from the hospital and I am taking her home now."_

" _That's great!"_

" _Yeah…"_

" _I would like to come and see you."_

" _You can't. Sydney's father is here as well."_

A minute passed before he responded again.

 _Is it safe for me to call you now?"_

Michonne looked up to see Sydney dragging Negan back into the supermarket. When they disappeared she texted back.

" _Yeah but only for a minute."_

Her phone rang less than 10 seconds later.

"Are you ok?"

"No. He's using our daughter against me...to back me into a corner."

Rick could hear the desperation in her voice.

"What do you want me to do?"

That was such a complicated question. What can he do? Michonne saw Sydney and Negan walking towards her.

"I have to go."

Before Rick could answer, he heard a dial tone.

"Wait! Michonne!"************

Rosita have just gone upstairs to put DJ down for the evening when Sasha and Maggie, who was in the living room saw rick rushed pass them. They looked at each other and said nothing as he flopped down in the sofa next to them. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply.*************

Michonne opened the front door to her house and stepped aside. She watched anxiously as Sydney, holding one of Negan's hands while he balanced groceries in the next guide him into the house. She followed and closed the door. Negan followed Sydney into the kitchen. They began putting the ice cream in the freezer and the cake on the cake stand. Suddenly, Sydney walked over and hugged her.

"What's this for?"

"For you and daddy not fighting again."

Michonne said nothing as she looked at Negan casually leaning up against the kitchen counter observing them. She needed to get control of the situation.

"Sydney, I need you to go upstairs and change before you eat any ice cream or cake ok."

Sydney ran into the kitchen, hugged her father and rushed upstairs. Michonne walked into the kitchen and stood opposite Negan.

"We need to talk."

"OK. Are you willing to take me back? Marry me again? Be a family?"

"No."

"Then there is nothing to talk about."

Michonne's heart sank.

"Why are you doing this to me?" Her voice was soft, pleading. "You claim you love me and this is how you show it?!"

"I am not doing anything to you and I do love you."

"You know I will do anything for Sydney...put up with all your shit just to make her happy. Why are you using her to back me into a corner?"

Negan raised an eye brow at her.

"I am willing to compromise. You can be here anytime you want to see Syd...have a relationship with her. I wouldn't stop you. Just leave me alone. Let me be. That's the best offer I can give you.

Negan shook his head.

"See...that doesn't work for me. We have joint custody so by definition I already have all that you are offering me. I can visit our daughter whenever I want...have a relationship with her."

Negan walked up to Michonne and pressed his body against her. She felt his large bulge against her tummy as he pushed her against the counter. Michonne clenched her fist as she looked up at him.

"Why don't you offer me the one thing I want?"

She looked away as he grind himself against her.

"I want you." He whispered in her ear. "I want to f*ck you every morning before I go to work. I want to f*ck you before I go to bed every night. I want to cum inside of you and get you pregnant again...have a son...expand our little family."

Negan began kissing Michonne's neck and groping her all over her body. Negan felt her body stiffened at his touch but it didn't bother him. He lift Michonne up and placed her to sit on the counter and began unbuttoning her shirt when his head was pulled back and he felt cold steel against his neck.***************

Michonne could cope with a lot of things but Negan's touch and carrying his child again was nowhere in that list. When he began grinding himself on her, whispering in her ear, groping her...she closed her eyes trying to soothe the blinding rage building inside of her. However, finally when he lifted her on the counter and began to unbutton her shirt...she saw red... nothing but red.

Reaching for a nearby butcher knife, she grabbed Negan by the hair and pulled his head back exposing his jugular. She wrapped her foot around his waist and pulled him in hard pressing his erection against the edge of the counter. Negan winced from the pain. Michonne then pressed the knife firmly against his neck. Negan froze.

"All this talk about what you want and you never asked me about what I want." Michonne's voice was low as she now whispered in his ear. She pressed the knife harder and it drew blood.

"You know what I want? I want to push this knife straight down your throat. I want to see you gasp for air as you choke on your own blood. I want to stand over you as the blood drain from your body on the floor. Can you give me what I want?"

Negan chuckled nervously. He have never seen or heard Michonne act this way. Has he really pushed her too far? Would she really kill him...right here and now? Then he remembered their daughter. Michonne's love for her outweighs anything in her life. She wouldn't kill him. He decided to bait her...carefully.

"Go on. Cut my throat! If I die you will be charge for murder. You will go to jail and Sydney will be left alone in this world. She will have to live with the knowledge that her mother murdered her father."

"I could claim self defence."

"Really? You don't have a mark...a scratch on you. Who's going to believe that? You're a smart woman. You know how these trials go. Sydney will be put on the stand. You know the prosecutors will go after her without mercy. Do you want our 9 year old daughter to go through that? Even if I survive, I wouldn't file attempted murder charges against you. Instead I will take the one thing you hold dearest to your heart."

Michonne eyes bulged.

"You wouldn't dare?!"

Negan could see Michonne was beginning to crumble.

"I would. Full Custody and we both know that the courts wouldn't hesitate to give me Sydney under those circumstances."

Her hands started to tremble, tears came to her eyes. Negan saw an opportunity and grabbing the knife from her hand, he pushed her down on the counter and mounted her. She tried to push him off but he pinned her down, smiling at her. She spat in his face and whispered.

"I hate you. I curse the day we met."

"You don't mean that. I gave you our daughter and I know your love for her is everything in this world."

Michonne closed her eyes and turned her face away from Negan. He was right. She wouldn't forgive herself if Sydney is stripped bare before a jury all because of her actions. She is trapped...prisoner in her own life. Despite all this, Michonne refuses to give up. She will find a way to get Negan out of her life ...directly or indirectly and protect their daughter at the same time. All she has to do is hold on for a little while longer. Then she thought of Rick. Although she doesnt know him that well she could tell he is a good man and he wants to get to know her. Maybe after Negan is out of her life she could have her happily ever after with him. Michonne looked up at Negan.

"What are you going to do now? Rape me again here on the counter with our child upstairs?"

Negan could see that she was putting on a brave face despite her current predicament. It amused him.

"No. I'm not going to rape you. I am patient. This time I want you to come to me. I want you to ask me to f*ck the life out of you and when that happens you'll be all mine."

They heard a noise and looked towards the stairs to see Sydney walking down. Michonne struggled against him. She didn't want Sydney to see them in this position.

"Get off me!" She mouthed to him but Negan refused.

When Sydney came within sight Negan kissed Michonne gently on the forehead, then on her lips and slid off of her. She sat up glaring at him. She too got off the counter. Sydney smiled at them clearly pleased by what she had just seen. Sydney walked into the kitchen and stood between her parents.

"Can I have some ice cream now?"

"Sure!" Negan answered smiling sweetly. "Then we could watch one of the movies we bought."

"Are you going to eat ice cream and watch movies with us too mummy?"

"Let me change first OK. We will see after that."

"Ok!"

Sydney went into the living room and began going through the different movies they bought. Negan watched as Michonne walked up the stairs. He went into the cupboard and took out three ice cream bowls. He touched his neck where Michonne had cut him and smiled to himself.****************


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: "Friends or More"**

At the top of the stairs Michonne could hear Negan and Sydney talking and laughing in the kitchen. Tears flooded her eyes. She ran to her room and upon closing the door behind her, Michonne threw herself on the bed. She looked up at the ceiling as the tears ran down the sides of her face.

Unable to contain it any longer, she turned herself on her belly, stuffed her face into one of her pillows and let it all out. She just cried. She cried until there was no more tears left and all she had was a pounding headache and red, puffy eyes. She began praying to herself in the quiet darkness of the room.

' _Dear God! I don't know what to do. All I ask is that you help me cope and do what is right for me and my daughter! Please give me guidance and strength to fight him. I can't let him win! Haven't I suffered enough? Please grant me peace! I beg you!'_

Since their marriage failed and Negan's continued reign of terror on her, Michonne wondered how she didn't see Negan for who he really was. _'Was she too in love with him? Too naïve? Too young?'_ She met Negan at her graduation ceremony at the age of 22 years. He was the 'plus one' of one of her fellow classmate's brother.

When they were introduced, she wasn't fond of but was intimidated by his overconfidence in himself as she was shy and grew up sheltered. He invited her out about a week after they had met and after four months, they were dating. They married after one year. Her mother Celeste never liked Negan up until the day she died.

She always lamented that there was something very off about him. She told her mother that she loved Negan and that he loved her. Her mother told her that since this was her first love she couldn't see the things she saw as her mother saw. Michonne begged her mother to give Negan a chance and in all fairness, her mother did. As history has now shown, her mother was right and she was wrong.

As educated as she was, her young age and inexperience about life was her undoing. She should have waited, took her time and go out in the world…live life. Michonne was an educated fool and she is paying dearly for it. Quite frankly, after Negan's assault on her tonight, she is slowly being convinced that she deserve everything that she is being dealt.

Michonne's private thoughts were cut through by the sound of the TV and seconds later there was a knock on her door. She bolted upright. There was a knock again. She dreaded it was Negan.

"Mummy?'

Michonne breathe a sigh of relief. She slid off the bed and opened the door. Sydney was standing there, holding a bowl of one of her favourite ice-cream flavours.

"Daddy wanted you to have this."

Michonne instantly became irritable.

"Tell daddy that I'm not hungry. Do you want it?"

Sydney shook her head.

"Ok. Then give it to daddy. Let him eat it."

Michonne tried to control the rising annoyance in her voice as she spoke to her daughter. How dare he do this? After he attacked her earlier, he's using Sydney to create a bridge between them.

"Are you coming down to watch TV with us?"

"I'm feeling abit tired…so no."

She saw the disappointment on her daughter's face. While she loved TV time with Sydney, she is not going to give Negan the ultimate satisfaction of all three of them sitting down, eating ice-cream and watching movies like a real family. It will send the wrong signal to her.

"I'm sorry Syd."

Sydney said nothing as she walked back downstairs. Michonne locked the door behind her and returned to her bed. She looked at the time. It was 3:30 pm. In the next few hours, it will be time for Sydney to go to bed and Negan will be gone. She smiled when she thought of Rick and him kissing her.

The first time she wasn't interested in moving forward in any relationship with anyone but now…that second kiss in the car and the third kiss were amazing. He is a good kisser. She felt his bulge and now wondered how large it was. She has never been with anyone else but Negan her entire life and since they divorced she was solely focused raising Sydney as well as enduring the torture that Negan was inflicting on her.

Surprisingly, Rick has awoken that side of her…the side that actually wanted to go out in the world and date someone. Thinking of having sex again made her get slick between her legs and decided it was time to cool off. Slowly getting up, Michonne stripped naked and got into the shower. She vigorously washed Negan's unwanted kisses off her neck but smiled when she thought about Rick's kisses.

If she was to pursue any serious friendship with Rick to the point of even getting romantic, she knows that it will be difficult and thus must tread carefully. At some point, Rick and Negan will meet and someone could get hurt. *******************

Negan heard when the shower was turned on and smiled to himself. Seeing Sydney was engrossed in the movie Frozen, he quickly went outside to his car. He went into his briefcase in the back seat and took out an Ipad tablet, then went back inside. He sat down on the sofa behind Sydney who was perched on the floor and waited impatiently for the tablet to power on. When it finally did, he clicked on the video icon and punched in the password. It was accepted but he only saw a blank screen. He was confused.

"Wtf?!" he muttered to himself.

He glanced up to see if Sydney had heard him. She didn't. He now anxiously clicked on the audio icon and punched in the password, which was also accepted. He put on his headset and listened. He heard nothing….not even the sound of the TV playing. Negan's eyes widen in an even greater stage of alarm.

' _Wtf! Wtf! Wtf!"_ He screamed in his head.

He clicked on the different audio devices and then again on the video devices. It was the same. He heard and saw nothing. He got up and began pacing the living room which now caught Sydney's attention.

"What's wrong daddy?"

"Nothing. I'm fine. Just watch the movie ok?"

He forced a smile on his face. He couldn't understand what was going on. He could hear the shower still running. _'Maybe my tablet is malfunctioning..'_ He tried reasoning to himself. _'There must be a plausible explanation for this!'_ Negan went out on the back porch and dialled a number. A woman answered.

"Hello?"

"It's me."

The woman's voice got prickly.

"What do you want?! I told you not to call me! I am not going to be your bedroom plaything anymore! I am done!"

"You know very well if I still wanted to fuck you, there's nothing you can do about it, so just shut up and listen!" He paused. "Do you still have access to the surveillance feed your scumbag of a husband set up for me?"

"Yes…why?"

"Good. Check to see if you are getting any live audio or video feeds."

"Why should I help you? After what you made me do you piece of shit!"

"Just do it!" He screamed into the phone.

Negan looked inside to see Sydney looking at him through the window. She had obviously heard his outburst. He smiled at her to assure her that everything was ok and she went back into the living room. Negan snarled low into his phone.

"Look whore! If you don't want to see your husband go to jail or that rat brother of yours gets shanked in prison you better do what I asked!"

"So I'm a whore now?! When you was beating out my pussy with your cock because your precious ex-wife wasn't giving you hers I wasn't a whore then!"

The woman's voice cracked over the receiver.

"I loved you and all you did was talk about her! It's like no one can replace her!"

"That's right! She's irreplaceable and no one can take her place…especially someone the likes of you!"

"You made me kill our baby you bastard! I can't have any more children because of you!"

"The only person worthy enough to carry my child is Michonne and soon when she gets pregnant again, our unification will be solidified…complete."

There was stunned silence on the other end of the phone and Negan smiled.

"What do you mean get pregnant again?!"

Just pull up the feed! Now!"

The woman cursed to herself and she did what she was told. A minute later she told Negan news he didn't want to hear.

"I'm not getting anything on my end either." The woman chuckled.

"Maybe she found them and realized what you were doing." The woman laughed more openly now.

"Maybe she's giving her cunt to another man. I hope that man is f*cking her so deep that she doesn't remember her own name. I hope that man…whoever he is and God bless his soul, is eating her pussy out and making her cum into oblivion. I hope she gets pregnant too!"

Samantha knew that her words were cutting deep into Negan. She and Negan began their affair soon after Michonne filed for a divorce and Negan moved out of their marital home. He still visited Michonne and Sydney at the time. Her husband and brother became FBI informants after they were busted on a federal cocaine trafficking charge.

A deal was struck that one of them must go to prison on a plea deal while the other get to stay on the outside. Negan was the handler for both of them and fed him information on criminal gang activities that were taking place both on the inside and the outside of the prison. Her brother was the one who took the plea deal and things became strained between her and her husband Teddy. Thus she turned to Negan.

Negan saw an opportunity and took full advantage of it. At first they snuck around…meeting in motels etc for the first few weeks but when Teddy found out he eventually looked the other way concerning their tryst. Two months later, Samantha discovered that she was pregnant. She was happy as she saw this as an opportunity for her and Negan to be together after his divorce was finalized.

Negan was beyond livid when he heard the news. He told her to have an abortion immediately and she refused. They argued for days and she was adamant about having their baby. Three weeks later, the FBI raided her sick mother's house claiming that they were informed of the house being used as a drug den.

She called Negan who casually informed her that she knows what to do if she wants her sick mother to be left alone. Two days later, Samantha walked into an abortion clinic and walked out an emotionally dead woman.

Samantha heard Negan chuckling in the background after her rants to him.

"What's so funny asshole?!"

Atleast Michonne can still have children. She's a better woman than you will ever be."

Samantha was stunned by Negan's cruel words.

"Fuck you Negan! You will pay for what you did to me and my family!'

Then he heard a dial tone.

"Bitch!"****************

Negan went back into the living room and his mind was running wild. He could no longer hear the shower running so Michonne is probably lying down on the bed in her robe as he sits down here. _'Did she find the surveillance devices? If so, why hasn't she said anything yet? What is she waiting for?!"_

These questions were burning holes in him and he needed to know the answers. He got up quietly and walked into the kitchen. He looked over at Sydney who hadn't noticed that he moved again. He picked up the small lamp off the counter and smashed it to the ground.***************

Michonne had just pulled on her robe when she heard the crash. She rushed outside into the corridor and downstairs. She started to panic when she saw the TV on but Sydney was nowhere in sight. Neither was Negan.

"Sydney!"

Negan and Sydney popped up their heads from behind the kitchen counter.

"Mummy I'm here."

Michonne clutched her chest as she looked at them.

"What was that noise?"

"I broke one of your lamps but it was an accident."

Michonne eyed Negan then folded her arms across her chest looking at Sydney.

"It was daddy!"

Michonne walked around the counter to see the lamp in pieces on the floor.

"Ok. Go back to the living room. We'll finish this."

Sydney gladly did what she was told and Negan watched as Michonne began finishing clean up. She had no reaction which Negan found to be strange. This was one of the lamps that he placed a surveillance device in.

"Are you ok?"

Michonne neither looked up nor acknowledge him. This caused him to be further confused then panicky. Before Sydney came into the kitchen to investigate the noise he had searched the broken pieces and there was no device. He watched as Michonne carry the pieces to the bin and he was angry now.

Michonne clearly doesn't know about the devices he placed in her home. That means that someone else has been here…in this house. Was it another man? He has had eyes on Michonne since their divorce was finalized. He would watch and listen to her constantly. He especially loved the video feeds and would jerk off to Michonne's voluptuous naked body each time she entered and exited the shower. He would watched as she dressed and undress, how she applied her favourite cherry flavour cream to her skin each night.

However, he hasn't been able to watch it as he use to because of work commitments. The last time he did check the feed was about three months ago. Negan glared at Michonne. He didn't want to take the chance and confront her and it turned out that she really didn't know what he did. However it angered him that there was a possibility that she did find the devices and that there was someone else in her life…thus hampering his future plans for her.

He was more than determined to getting Michonne back in his life at all cost and getting her pregnant. There was no room in her life for any other man.**************

Michonne turned around to see Negan eyeing her. His fist was clenched at his side and he looked peeved.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Is there something you want to tell me?"

"What?"

Negan took a step towards her and she picked up the knife. A small smirk appeared on his face.

"Is there something you would like to tell me?"

Michonne looked at him confused. She looked over at their daughter who had just run upstairs. She looked back at him. She still said nothing.

"Ok." He said smiling.

Michonne slowly backed out of the kitchen away from Negan keeping her eyes firmly on him. She saw when his face relaxed and when she was at a safe distance she sprinted upstairs. She hid the knife behind her back as she passed Sydney on the stairs on her way back down. Negan let out a throaty chuckle then he got serious.

He has to get to the bottom of this and god help the man who has even decided to look at Michonne. That person has to die…because they have proof of what he did.…evidence that could bury him.****************

Michonne stared at the ceiling for hours. She couldn't wait for the appointed time so she could send Sydney to bed. When the hour finally arrived she went downstairs only to find Sydney asleep on the sofa and Negan asleep on the floor. The TV was off so she went into the laundry room and came back with a blanket and covered Sydney. She looked over and saw Negan looking at her. She became startled, causing her to jerk upright too fast and she off balanced…almost falling to the floor.

"You need to leave…now."

Negan got up off the floor.

"Who's going to take her upstairs?"

"She can stay right where she is. It's not the first time she fell asleep watching TV. It's fine."

He bent down over the sleeping child.

"What are you doing?"

Negan ignored her and he gently lifted their daughter in his arms.

"I told you to leave her!"

Negan walked up the stairs heading towards Sydney's room. As they passed the master bedroom Negan peeped inside. It was dark. He gently put her down on the bed and covered her.

"You can leave now!"

They exited the room and Michonne closed the door behind them. She walked briskly down the stairs and Negan followed her. She quickly opened the door for him. Suddenly Negan grabbed her and made moves to kiss her

"Stop!" Michonne shouted as she tried to push him off. "Stop it!"

He let her go. He walked out the door and turned to face her

"You would do well to remember that it will always be you, me and Sydney. There is no room for anyone else…except our future children."

Michonne slammed the door in his face.*************

It was now 1:33 am and Michonne haven't slept a wink since Negan left. He had just sent her a text about an hour ago informing her that he will be there again later today to spend some time with his family. She didn't want to be here around him and also she knew that Sydney would be thrilled she didnt trust them to be alone together. She knew that Negan was planting seeds of a happy family reunion in the near future to try and force her hand. she needed someone to talk to. She reached for her phone and sent a text.

"Hey...are you up?"

"Yeah. What's up?"

"Sorry to wake you but I couldn't sleep. Just wanted someone to talk to."

"Are you ok?"

Michonne hesitated before she replied.

"Sydney's father was here..at my house."

"What happened?"

"He attacked me."

In seconds Michonne's phone was ringing.

"Rick?"

"I'm coming over there right now."

Then she heard dial tone.****************

Michonne saw the lights in her driveway about 45 minutes later. Seconds later there was a gentle knock. She opened the door and Rick stepped inside. As soon as she closed the door, she turned and hugged Rick tightly...burying her face in his neck

"Thank you for coming."

He felt her tears. He lift her up and carried her to the sofa. She didn't let go of his neck. They sat on the sofa holding each other close for about ten minutes. Then Michonne let go.

"Are you feeling better?"

"Yes." She smiled slightly.

That wasn't he question he wanted to ask her as soon as he stepped into the house but from the embrace he got as soon as he inside caused him to rethink his approach. He steadied his voice.

"Did he?"

Michonne had read his mind.

"Rape me?" She shook her head. "No."

"What did he do?"

He held me down on the kitchen counter and threatened me."

"Just like that?"

"He was kissing and groping me and I put a knife to his neck. I wanted to slit his throat."

She saw when Rick's eyes widened by her comment.

"That's when he threatened me with Sydney. I panicked and he managed to take the knife away from me. That's when he held me down...started taking about us getting married again and me carrying another baby for him."

Michonne became quiet.

"He's going to rape me again Rick."

Rick jaw tightened.

"I will not let him touch you ever again. You hear me? Even if I have to kill him myself."

"You wouldn't?"

From the look on his face, she realized that he meant every word.

"Why would you do this for me? You barely know me."

"I like you Michonne. A whole lot and I want to be with you."

Michonne looked at Rick trying to assess him.

"Do you want to be friends first or more?"

Rick pulled her close and kissed her deeply. She got her answer. She rest her head against his chest as he wrapped his arms around her.

"What do you want? Do you want more?"

"Yes...I want more too...but I can't. Not right now. I have to deal with Negan...Sydney's father."

Rick flinched at the sound of Negan's name. It is the first time she has said his name out loud.

"Michonne?"

"Hmmm." She cuddled tightly against him.

"There is something I need to tell you."

"Ok."

"It's about your ex."

Michonne sat up and eyed at him. She saw the worried look on his face.

"OK. What about him?"

"Did you manage to read my file as yet?"

"No. Why?"

"Remember I told you that the FBI was responsible for Daryl's death?"

Michonne nodded slowly. From the look on her face Rick could tell that her mind was running wild.

"You told me that you didn't have a suspect."

Rick swallowed.

"We do have a suspect."

Rick watched mortified as Michonne's face contorted with the realization of who he was trying to tell her the suspect is. She stared at him in disbelief.

"Negan?"

Rick nodded. Tears now formed in the corner of her eyes as she inched away from him.

"You lied to me?"


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: "Secret, Lies and No Trust"**

Rick saw something died in Michonne's eyes as she asked him that question. It was a simple question but there was no simple answer. Here it is, the woman that he has been falling so fast for thinking that he lied to her. He knew that from this point on, anything he say will only make matters worse so why postpone the inevitable. He isn't going to keep secrets from her any longer. He is going to put everything on the table…in the open and hope and pray that she will forgive him.

"It's not as simple as that."

"It's a simple question."

Her voice was quivering and Rick knew she was trying not to cry.

"Did you lie to me or not?"

"I didn't lie to you. I just didn't disclose that I knew certain things."

"So you came to my office pretending to be someone who needed professional help to get to Negan through me? To use me?!"

"That's not true!"

"But you knew who I was! Who Negan was!"

"Not at the beginning. I knew who Negan was as a person of interest in Daryl's death but I didn't know that he was connected to you!"

"And I'm supposed to believe you?! To trust you?!"

"Michonne…I swear on my life and those of my unborn children that I had no idea who you were. I only found out that night after we met in the café and you told me what happened to you."

Michonne burst into tears burying her face in her hands.

"I was such a fool for trusting you! Oh god!"

Michonne covered her mouth to muffle her cries as to not wake up her daughter. Rick's eyes filled with tears and he reached out to touch her. She bat his hands away angrily.

"You are not a fool!"

"Yes I am. I trusted you. You were using me. I told you things about my past that I never shared with anyone!"

"Michonne please…forgive me!" Rick pleaded with her.

"Why should I? You have been lying to me this whole time!"

Michonne closed her eyes..her voice now whimpering..whispering

"When you picked me up at my workplace..you knew! When you kissed me in the car..you knew! When you chased me across the parking lot..you knew! When you had me against the truck...you knew! When you were texting and calling me at the supermarket...you knew!"

Michonne now opened her eyes and looked at Rick who was kneeling down in front of her.

"You knew all this time and said nothing! How could you do this to me? Do you have any idea how hard it was to open up to you after what I went through with Negan. The cheating...the abuse...the lies!"

"Michonne..."

"You said you cared about me but you kept lying to me!"

Michonne was breathing heavily.

"You lied to me Rick!" She whispered.

"Please..."

"You lied to me!" She shrieked slapping him.

"I can't trust you!" She slapped him again and raised her hand to slap him a third time when Rick grabbed it hand pulled her into him. They fell backwards unto the carpeted floor. Michonne landed on top of him but she was fighting him.

"Don't touch me!" She whimpered. "I can't trust you!"

She tried to get off but he held her down on him. She kept struggling against him and soon Rick realized that he was losing his grip on her. He rolled on his side and pinned her against the sofa with his body. They both fought against each other on the ground silently...Michonne trying to get away from him and Rick trying to hold on to the woman that he was slowly and deeply falling in love with.

"Michonne...I'm sorry!"

Seeing an opportunity, Michonne kneed Rick in his stomach. He groaned and rolled back. She scampered over him, but Rick had already recovered and grabbing her ankle, he pulled her back towards him. She turned over on her back giving Rick the opening to kneel over her, pinning her down.

"I'm sorry I lied to you! Don't shut me out! Please!"

Rick realized that Michonne was getting tired of their fighting. He was too and if they continue like this, Sydney will eventually hear their rumblings. He rolled over on his back and pulled Michonne on top of him again. Their breathing was jagged...out of sync as they were trying to catch their breath. Michonne still tried to pull away from him but he refused to let go. Rick had tears in his eyes.

"Please forgive me Michonne." He whispered as the tears ran down his cheeks.

Rick held her down gently as she cried softly into his chest. He kept apologizing to her over and over as she straddled him.

"I was so wrong to keep it from you! I didn't mean to hurt you. I would never wilfully do that. You have to believe me."

Michonne was no longer fighting him. Instead, she grabbed his shirt, holding on for dear life. After a few minutes, their chest rose and fell perfectly together. Using one hand to hold her in place firmly, he used the other to rub soothing, calming circles in the centre of her back.

After a minute or so, he felt her body fully relaxed. She adjusted herself on him for a better fit and comfort.~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rick have been soothing Michonne on the ground for that past 20 minutes. It was very quiet. He realized that her breathing had significantly slowed down. She was perfectly still and haven't moved either.

"Michonne?"

He got no reply so he shook her gently. She didn't respond. Then it dawned on him...Michonne fell asleep. He chuckled to himself at the whole situation. He looked at the time...2:15am.

As he lay there with a sleeping Michonne resting comfortably, he wondered how he was going to tell her about the spy devices he found in her house. After what they just went through, he wasn't looking forward to telling her the next part of the story but it has to be done. His mind was already made up that he was going to tell her everything.

Rick put one of his hands across the upper part of her body and once he held her steadily, he used his other hand to push himself up in a sitting position on the floor. Michonne's head leaned slightly to the side as the dim living room light spilled across her face. She looked so beautiful and peaceful that he didn't want to wake her up but he didn't have any other choice.

He kissed her forehead slightly and she stirred. He kissed her again and she stirred once more, her eyes slowly fluttering open. Rick kissed her again but this time he took a chance kissing her on her lips. He closed his eyes to savour the kiss because it could be the last time.

When he pulled back Michonne was staring at him. Her eyes searched his.

"Please give me another chance."

Michonne was abit hesitant at first but then she caressed his face. The stubble on his cheeks tickled her fingers. She suppressed the smile fighting to appear on her face as she sat up.

"I am still upset with you so you are not forgiven."

Rick bowed his head clearly distraught.

"Rick...if we are going to do this...be together you can't lie to me again. I have had enough of that from Negan to last me a lifetime. I can't take anymore lies."

Rick nodded in agreement.

"No more lies."

She smiled and move in to kiss him but he stopped her.

"Wait. There is something else I need to tell you."

"Is this about Negan?"

"I'm not 100% sure yet."

Michonne made an attempt to get up off his lap to go to the sofa but he held her down.

"No. Please stay. I like this position that we are in."

Michonne settled back in and folded her arms across her chest.

"Talk to me Rick."

Rick took a deep breath.

"That night I brought you home and you fell asleep in the tub...I was leaving when I heard a strange echo by one of your lamps. When I checked it out I found a listening device."

Michonne was baffled by his statements.

"What? What do you mean by listening device? Like surveillance?"

Rick saw the confusion on her face. He nodded.

"When I found the device I searched your house while you were sleeping and I found more."

"How many?"

"Nine in total. Seven were audio and two were video. The video devices were placed in your bedroom and bathroom."

Michonne looked at Rick bugged eyed. She felt physically ill.

"Someone has been watching you and they have been doing it for awhile now. I think it was Negan."

Michonne closed her eyes and she wanted to puke. She jumped off of Rick and ran to the half bathroom. Rick followed her.

"Are you alright?"

"Did you find one of the devices in the kitchen lamp?"

"Yes!" Rick was looking at her strangely. "Why?"

"Then I am not alright!" She croaked and she puked again.

After a minute she walked out and into the kitchen. She pointed to the empty spot where the kitchen lamp use to be.

"Negan broke it when he was here earlier on tonight."

"What?!"

Michonne stumbled back into the living room but she didn't have the strength to carry on. Rick caught her as her legs gave way under her. He carried her to the sofa and sat down besides her.

"Are you sure it was Negan?"

Her eyes looked into his pleading for it to tell her that Negan, her ex husband and father of her child wouldn't actually go this far. Her hopes were dashed to pieces.

"Not 100% but I am 99.999% sure that it was him."

Michonne began to shake.

"It wasn't enough that he terrorized me, abused me, raped me. He had to have me under his watch too?!"

"What happened tonight?"

"I was upstairs when I heard the crash down here. He said he broke it by accident. Then he was just staring at me when I was picking up the broken pieces."

"F*ck. He knows." Rick muttered under his breath. "He knows the devices are gone. He wilfully broke the lamp to see how you would react. He thinks you found them."

"How could I? I didn't know about them until now!"

"What were you doing before the crash?"

"I was taking a sho..." Her words trailed off as she bend over, covering her ears. "No...no...no...no...no...!" She whispered. "This can't be happening!"

Rick touched her but she sprang off the sofa repulsed.

"Please don't touch me! My skin crawls!"

She saw that Rick was hurt by her rejection.

"I'm sorry. Its not you...I just feel dirty. Really really dirty."

She stood away keeping her distance.

"He has been watching me naked all this time. He has been violating me, raping me Rick!"

She bursted into tears again.

"What did I do to deserve this? Why am I being punished?!"

Rick rushed up to her to hug her but she put her hands out in front of her to stop him. Clearly, she didn't want to be touched but Rick knew that is exactly what she needed. She was hurt badly, first from the man she once loved, shared a life and created a child with and secondly, from the man who claims to care about her...him

He approached her cautiously and she backed away from him until she couldn't go any further. When he was in touching distance he reached out and took her hands in his. They stood there holding hands looking at each other.

"Why is he doing this this to me?"

"He wants you and he can't have you. He's using your daughter and any other means to manipulate you back into his life."

Rick moved in closer and Michonne instantly pressed her face into his cheat for solace. He felt her tears starting to soak through his shirt and he put his arms around her.

"What are we going to do?"

"We are going to nail his ass to the wall!"

Michonne looked up at him hopefully.

"We need to tread carefully though...especially you. He can't know that you know about the surveillance. Negan is dangerous."

"Do you think he will kill me?"

"No way...but I think he will attack you again and try to get you pregnant. Another baby will cement his hold on you. That's exactly what he wants more than anything."

Suddenly they heard a noise and looking up they saw Sydney descending the stairs. Rick made a mad dash for the kitchen and wedged himself between the pantry cupboard and the refrigerator.

"Hey. What are you doing up?"

"I'm thirsty."

"OK. Sit there. I will bring the water to you."

Michonne went to the fridge and snickered at Rick's current predicament. She took the water to Sydney in the living room. Michonne became nervous when she saw Sydney looking around the living room. It was in disarray...pillows were all over the floor. Sydney gave the empty glass back to her.

"Are you ok mummy?"

Michonne hugged her.

"I will be."

When Sydney disappeared at the top of the stairs she motioned to Rick that it was safe to come out. He stared at her.

"She didn't wake up when we were fighting awhile ago but she wakes up now?"

Michonne laughed.

"When Sydney puts her head down to sleep, she is out for the count."

Michonne looked outside.

"It's going to be daylight soon."

Rick knew that was a clue to leave. They walked towards the door and Rick's hand lingered on the door knob.

"I was wondering...that kiss you were going to give me earlier...can I get it now?"

Rick was looking at her sheepishly and she tried to suppress a smile on her face and failing miserably.

"I'm still mad at you." She reached up to kiss him on the cheek but Rick turned and she caught him full on his lips. Surprisingly, she didn't pull away. Instead she parted her lips slightly and Rick took advantage. He pushed his tongue deep into her mouth for a more comprehensive taste. He wrapped his hands around her waist pushing her against the wall.

After a minute he reached down and lifted Michonne's legs to wrap around his waist. Michonne groaned as Rick grind his hard cock against her soft and now wet center. She unwrapped her ankles and opened her legs wider with Rick's assistance. He pushed hard grinding himself excruciatingly slowly against her. She pulled her lips from him.

"Rick..wait." She whimpered.

Rick felt when the muscles in the back of her thighs began to contrast. It was too much for her as she moaned into his neck, digging her nails into his arms and neck. The orgasm hit her hard as she clung on him desperately. A minute later she leaned limply on him.

"I'm sorry." Michonne said embarassed. She couldn't look Rick in his eyes especially as he still had her jammed against the wall. Her nipples were painfully hard.

"Don't be. It has been a long time for you."

Michonne kept her eyes forward.

"Look at me."

A couple of seconds passed then she looked at him.

"Do you want another one? An orgasm?"

Yes please...but not here. This is Sydney's home. Besides, I wouldn't feel comfortable doing that here knowing what Negan did. I don't want to lose control here...like what just happened."

"I understand."

Rick lowered her legs to the floor. He reached for the door knob.

"Text me when you reach home."

He kissed her deeply again.

"Will do."

Rick walked outside to his car and left.****************

Hours later, Michonne was sitting on the sofa in exactly the same position since Rick left her. The sun was almost fully up now and the events of hours earlier was playing over and over in her head. She was baffled by the extreme lengths Negan had gone to get and keep her in his life but at the same time she honestly wasn't surprised.

Negan had told her repeatedly that although they are divorce, he would always be in her life and that he will never let her go. And he has truly kept his word. She was only free on paper and nothing else. All these years she belonged to him. For five years Negan could have done literally anything to her.

She thought about the many nights that she was alone in the house when Sydney was at his sister's house. He had power over her and it made her sick. She looked up and saw Sydney coming down the stairs.

"Good morning mummy."

"Good morning sweetie."

She watched as she went into the kitchen and poured herself a glass of milk. Michonne went into the kitchen and poured herself some orange juice. She looked at her daughter carefully. Except for the shape of her eyes, colour of her hair and a dash of chocolate colour in her skin she was the walking image of her father.

"Did you brush your teeth before coming downstairs?"

Sydney nodded.

"There is something we need to talk about or rather someone."

"Ok. Who?"

"Your father."


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: "Possibilities"**

Michonne watched as Sydney's face lit up on the mere mention that she wanted to talk about her father. Her large grey eyes smiled at Michonne with some sort of anticipation of good news…perhaps her family were getting back together. More specifically, her mother loved her father again.

"I need you to listen to me carefully Sydney and I want you to understand what I am saying to you."

The smile disappeared from her face.

"Ok.'

"Remember that girl in your class who use to say mean things to you when other people were not around?'

Sydney nodded.

"Remember that time she pushed you but you didn't tell anyone because you didn't want her to get into trouble?"

"Yes."

"Remember how hurt your feeling were?"

"Yes."

"Well I am in that same position right now."

Sydney tilted her head at her.

"I don't understand."

Michonne sigh and looked at her daughter's innocent face. Her hate for Negan at this very moment multiplied. A mother should never have to be laying such a heavy burden on a child…ever. However, since Negan is hell bent on making her the villain in their situation by using their daughter against her, then Sydney should know all the facts. Atleast…the clean version. She doesn't need to know that Negan raped and assaulted her several times.

"Your father hurts me Sydney."

Michonne saw the confusion on her face. Yes she may have seen her father angry at times but Sydney has never seen Negan truly angry. It was a completely different creature that emerges and Michonne have been on the receiving end of it for many years.

"He hurts me when you are not around. He says and does things to me that make me feel afraid."

"Of him?"

"Yes."

"But daddy told me he loves you and that you love him too. You just need more time."

"Daddy thinks he loves me but he doesn't. Not everyone knows what love is and how to show love."

"When did daddy hurt you?"

"It's not a matter of when. It's how long he has been hurting me."

"How long?"

Michonne really didn't want to answer the question but she knows she has to.

"Awhile now…" Michonne decided to be more specific. "Years."

Sydney's eyes began to fill with tears.

"Before I was born? Was it because of me that daddy was hurting you?!"

Michonne hugged Sydney to comfort her. ' _Damn you Negan!'_

"No baby! This has absolutely nothing to do with you."

When they pulled away, Michonne had tears in her eyes as well.

"Things were good when your father and I first got married and we loved each other. That was long before I had you. Then he started doing something that was hurting me and we separated for awhile. When I found out I was pregnant with you I told him and he asked me for my forgiveness and I gave it to him. We became a family again."

"So I made us a family again?"

Michonne paused before answering that question. She didn't want to give Sydney the idea that she brought her parents together and that she can do it again.

"In a way…yes but he…" Michonne couldn't finish the sentence but Sydney did.

"He was still hurting you." She said quietly.

Michonne nodded. She knew if she spoke she would start crying. All the pain Negan had caused her was slowly creeping up on her. She needed a couple of minutes to compose herself. Suddenly, Sydney began checking her body.

"Where did daddy hurt you?"

"He hurts me on the inside Sydney where you and no one else can see it."

Sydney hugged her mother. Michonne never felt this sense of relief in a long long time.

"I know you have a million questions right now and I will answer them in due time. I know you want me and your father to get back together, get married and be a family but you need to understand that that is not going to happen…ever. I don't love him anymore."

Michonne brushed back the hair from her daughter's face and saw the concerned look.

"What is it?"

"You still love me right?"

"Of course I do! You know that!"

"Well since you don't love daddy anymore and I am part of him…I just thought…"

Sydney bowed her head and Michonne gobbled her up in her arms. It broke her that her daughter was thinking that just because she doesn't love Negan anymore and she is part of him that means that she didn't love her too.

"No matter what happens between me and your father, it will never affect the love I have for you. Remember you are part of me too. I love you and I always will…no matter who comes into our lives."

She wiped the tears from Sydney's eyes.

"Even if you love someone else?"

"Nothing will come between us."

"Ok." She paused. "So I am not getting a baby brother or sister then."

Michonne squinted her eyes at Sydney.

"Daddy said that I would be getting a baby brother or sister soon."

Michonne flinched at the statement as a past painful memory shocked her brain . _'You were going to have a baby brother or sister Sydney.'_ Michonne thought to herself. _'But your father took that away from you…from me…from us with his violence.'_

Michonne shook her head.

"No."

She watched as Sydney went up to her room. **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Michonne stood in the middle of her bedroom afraid to make any sudden movements or to speak. Although Rick removed all the devices from her home, she still had an uneasy feeling deep down inside. She decided to use the shower down at the end of the hall. Twenty minutes later, Michonne was down in the kitchen fully refreshed making a monster breakfast. She was suddenly so famished.

As she poured the beaten eggs in the pan, she was wrecked with worry. She had left Sydney in her room, laying down on her bed staring up in the ceiling dazed. She picked up her phone and saw the text message Rick had sent her when he had reached home. She decided to text him back.

"I think I made a mistake."

"About what? About me? Us? Please don't say that!"

"I'm not talking about us. I told Sydney the truth about her father."

"What did you tell her?!"

Before she could text back, her phone began ringing. It was Rick.

"Did you tell her her father raped you?!"

"No! I wouldn't do that. I just told her that Negan hurts me and he have been doing it awhile…that's it. The PG version."

There was silence on the other end of the receiver.

"Rick?"

"How did she take it?"

"Not very well…I think. She's just staring at the ceiling in her room."

"I think she needs some time. She isn't getting back the family that she wanted for so long."

"I know I did the correct thing. Right?"

"You did the right thing. She needed to know. Negan was the one who brought her into this mess. He was the one who used her, filled her head with impossibilities and got her hopes up."

"And I am the one who has to tear them down."

Rick heard the agony in Michonne's voice.

"She just needs time to adjust."

"I know."

There was a paused.

"Speaking about adjustments…uh…did you tell her about me? About us?"

"No. Not yet. It's too soon. Besides I don't know what 'we' are as yet. We need to take this slow…very slow."

"I agree. How about dinner at my place? I will cook."

"I would like that but I don't know where you live."

"Don't worry. I'll pick you up."

"Not here at the house. Plus I will need to make arrangements for Sydney for the night we have dinner."

"Just text me a day and time that you are available and I'll do the rest."

Then he whispered softly over the phone.

"You owed me an orgasm and I intend to collect."

I'm not sleeping with you."

"I know but there are other ways to achieve the goal."

"Oh. So you want to experiment on me."

"No Michonne. I want to explore you. Would you like that?"

Michonne could hear the cheekiness in his voice and it was a turn on for her.

"Very much." She chuckled.

Michonne felt aroused at the thought of having sex again…but having sex with Rick intrigued her. He brought her to a stinging orgasm by just grinding himself between her legs. She was very curious as to what he could do to her if he was actually inside of her. It was something worth looking forward to. However, despite her sexual curiosity, she plans on being very careful. She is not going to be sucked into anything with Rick and risk him turning into another Negan on her.

"What are your plans for today?"

"I'm going to read your file, see what I can gather from it."

"So you are going to help me?"

"This might be selfish of me but I'm helping me. This could be the only way I could get rid of Negan safely and it will help you too. I want him out of my life Rick…badly"

"Well , we'll be coming at him from two different angles…me publicly and you privately. But please be careful. I don't want anything to happen to you. If Negan catches on I don't know what he will do. He will be desperate and desperate people do foolish things."

"Awww. Sounds like you care." Michonne teased.

"Don't even play. You know that I do."

"I'm sorry. I know that you do. By the way, I meant to tell you that I transferred you to another psychiatrist but I kept your file."

"How's that supposed to work?"

"Well I told Rachel that I haven't received some of the files yet but your file needed more information so I sent it back to the PD."

"Wait? You told a lie?"

"Well…I'll be lying a lot from now on because of you. You are a bad influence on me."

"In a good way."

"We will only have a small window of opportunity though…a couple of weeks. I can only stall my secretary for so long."

"What's the maximum time we have?"

"Since the PD is not known for their efficiency in processing paperwork, 5-6 weeks tops.

"That doesn't sound like a lot of time."

"Actually, that all the time we need. Trust me."

"I don't follow."

"All we need is to get a proper investigation going, one that is free from Negan's influence. He stepped on a lot of toes to get where he is and I guarantee you there are a few people who want to knock him down a peg or 10. We just need to gather the right information, filter it in the right hands of the right people and get the ball rolling from there. As a matter of fact, we don't have to be involved in this investigation at all. All we have to do is just open the door. We work in the background and then back away quietly."

There was silence on the other end.

"Rick?"

"Wow!"

"What?"

"You make it sound so easy."

"It's not actually because a lot of things could go wrong. We just have to work smart not hard."

"Hmmm. It's a plan then."

"I'm going to check on Sydney now. Have a good day today."

"You too. Don't forget to text me a good time for us to have dinner."

"I don't know. Are you sure you can cook?" Rick heard Michonne as she tried to stifle a chuckle.

"Cook, clean, iron…the works. I am the complete package."

"Only time will tell."

"And I'll wait."

"Could be awhile."

"I'll wait."

"I'm in this for the long haul Rick…you and me…so if I'm just a thrill ride or a conquest for you to get back at Negan, please let me go. Let me be."

"Michonne, I can assure you 1000% this isn't just a fling for me. I want this. I am in this for the long haul too. I want you…if you will have me. Just give me a chance to prove myself to you."

Michonne was oddly quiet and Rick grew worried.

"Please."

"Once Negan is out of the way we both will have a chance…a chance to be happy."

Rick's heart did a hundred skips in his chest.

"See you soon."

"Yeah. Bye."

Michonne hung up the phone smiling. Maybe there is life after Negan after all. She just has to reach out and grab it or grab Rick with both hands. She called out to Sydney to come down for breakfast." **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Negan looked at his time. It was 9:30 am. He hadn't slept a wink since leaving Michonne's house. Someone knows what he has done. He couldn't believe that he was so careless. He ruled out Michonne as a suspect but he couldn't be entirely sure. He can't snoop around himself as it would raise Michonne's suspicion. If it was in fact her, then she have been gathering evidence against him, evidence that could jeopardize his plans for her...for them.

She could take Sydney, the only leverage he has over her away from him and possibly send him to prison. He can't let that happen. He is not willing to let Michonne go under any circumstances. She belonged to him and him only. Negan reached for his phone and dialed a number. **~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

"I need a favour."

There was a slight chuckle at the other end and Negan didn't like the sound of it.

"I like doing favours."

"I have a problem that needs your attention."

"I like problems too...especially the part about solving them."

"I need to know if my ex knows about the surveillance devices in her house. If she knows it was me."

"And if she does?"

"Then she is slipping away from me and I can't have that."

"There are other women out there you know."

"I don't want any other f*cking woman! I want Michonne!" Negan screamed angrily.

There was cold, deafening silence on the other end. He apologized immediately.

"I'm sorry."

There still was no response.

"Hello?"

"How involved do you want me to be?"

"I just want to know if she knows."

"What if it's not her but someone else?"

"Then that means she has someone in her life, someone capable...and they are looking out for her. That person is a threat to me and what I want. That threat must be dealt with."

"Fine...but are you sure you want me involved Mc Avoy? You know me...you know my methods of getting information."

Negan swallowed hard.

"Once I am brought in into a situation, I'm all the way in."

"Promise me you wouldn't hurt Michonne."

The voice laughed.

"You better than to ask me that. I get results. How, when and where I get them is at my discretion and no business of yours. So I ask again. Do you want me involved?"

Negan was beginning to have regrets. He knows this man is very dangerous but he needed to know for sure what Michonne knows and who is looking after her. **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Shane Walsh on the other end sensed Negan's hesitance but now his own interest is peaked as to who this Michonne is. Although he has never officially met her he has seen Negan's obsession with her through his own Intel. She has to be someone really special to still hold the attention of her ex...although that may not be necessarily a good thing. Maybe, she is someone that he himself would like to get to acquainted with...even on a personal level.

"Since you have been such a good foot soldier, just this once I could do this recon for you free, no strings attached. To sweeten the deal I promise that I wouldn't lay one finger on her."

Negan was instantly suspicious.

"What's the catch?"

"There is none. However I must warn you if after this one time favour, you still want me involved it will be my way, my methods, no exceptions."

He paused to let the words soak in.

"Do we have a deal?"

Without hesitation Negan agreed.

"Deal."

The man hung up the phone and smiled to himself.

"This should be interesting." **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Michonne and Sydney had a relatively good day. After passing through in the office, covertly collecting Rick's files and making small chit chat with some colleagues she took Sydney to a movie. Sydney thoroughly enjoyed the film and this made Michonne so elated. They window shopped for awhile and it was late evening when they finally reached home. Sydney talked incessantly about the movie in the car but Michonne didn't mind at all.

After an hour, some of the neighbour kids came over to visit Sydney which Michonne was grateful for. It gave her time to atleast start reading Rick's file. She had to warn Sydney several times to take it easy and not to over exert herself, given that she was not 100% healed as yet. The cake and ice-cream from her and Negan's grocery visit was shared out minimally. At 6pm, Sydney was waving the last of her friends goodbye from the front porch.

Sydney then indicated to her that she was tired and that she was going to bed. After tucking her in bed Michonne was finally about to settle down to some peace and quiet to tackle the file. Only the living room lamp was on as she lounged out on the sofa. She had only managed to get through the first couple of pages so far. The first few pages were about Rick and his 15 years on the police force, his many achievements, high profile bust, and his many medals of commendation. It also included in detail his issues with anger management. This troubled Michonne.

A couple other pages were dedicated to his partner Daryl Dixon and was even nickname Holmes and Watson. Michonne was about to delve into the heart of the file when her phone began to ring. It was Negan and she chose to ignore it...hoping that he will just go away. After the sixth unanswered call, Michonne decided to go up to her room to finish reading the file. She turned off the light and was heading towards the steps when she heard a car pull up in her driveway. She walked towards her window and was dismayed when she saw it was Negan.

She can't deal with him right now...at this moment. He came out of his car, cell phone in hand. Michonne rushed to her own cell phone and pressed the vibrate button just in time. Her phone began to vibrate from Negan's calls again. She reached over the kitchen counter and pulled out the plug for the house phone as well. She then walked to the peephole at the front door and looked through. She watched as Negan walked up to the door. She pulled away holding her breath, afraid to breathe. She held her phone tightly in her hands as it began to vibrate once more.

Michonne now heard his footsteps as it began walking around to the side of the house. She tiptoed to the kitchen cupboard and docked down just in time when Negan looked through the kitchen window. After a minute or so, the footsteps could be heard again walking back towards the front of the house. Michonne didn't move and after 5 minutes she heard the car faintly pulling out of her driveway. Michonne waited half an hour before she moved from her position.

She felt so ashamed of herself that she has to sneak around and pretend not to be home just to get away from Negan. She slowly and cautiously made her way upstairs. **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Negan called Michonne's cell and house phone atleast a dozen times and he got no answer. It was pissing him off. When he called she's suppose to answer him, no excuses. He left the house half an hour ago but he parked two blocks down and walking back, he stood behind a tall oak tree on the pavement four houses down from Michonne's. He had called his sister so he knows that Sydney wasn't at her place. He also knows that Michonne is very very particular about who she lets babysit their child. His gut is telling him that she is there...in the house hiding from him but he is not seeing any movement.

He looked at his time. It was 8:30 pm. If she is at home and hiding from him, he will deal with her in the morning. If she is out with Sydney without telling him where she was, he will also deal with that in the morning. As he walked back to his car he called her phone again. No answer. He started his engine and called her phone one last time. Still no answer.

 _'Fuck!'_ He screamed as he drove off down the street. **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Laying on her back and looking up in the ceiling, Michonne reached for her vibrating phone. It was Negan again. She stuffed it under her pillow and closed her eyes. She pulled the cover over her tightly. Today was a good day. She got to spend some quality time with her daughter and both she and Sydney was happy. The day was well spent and she will not allow Negan to spoil it. She needed the break, she earned it. She will deal with his assaults, rantings and ravings tomorrow but for now, she will sleep well tonight. **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: "Truth"**

Michonne stretched lazily on her bed. She had one of the best sleeping nights in a long time. As she looked up at the lights in her ceiling she wondered if it was there where Negan hid the video devices. She doesn't have to worry about that now though. Rick took care of it. A small smile escaped on her lips.

Rick has been looking out for her real good of late and she was beginning to like it. She also liked him…a lot. After a quick shower, she skipped downstairs into the kitchen wearing a thin cotton white vest and her phone tucked in white shorts. Looking through her notebook calendar she looked for the perfect day for their dinner.

She grinned as she circled five days from today and she text it to Rick. He responded with four smiley faces followed by a dozen love hearts. Michonne blushed so badly that her face hurt. She was feeling good today and she danced and skipped all around the kitchen to music that she was quietly humming in her head.

She reached into the fridge and taking out the crate of eggs, she began cracking a couple of them in a small bowl. Michonne was in bliss unaware that she is being watched intently. **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

"Sydney! Wake up! Time for breakfast!" Michonne shouted from the bottom of the stairs.

She walked back to the kitchen and looked at the hearty meal she made for herself and her daughter…scrambled eggs, sausage and light sprinkling of cheese, French toast, a healthy side of lettuce, tomatoes and cucumber salad, fruit juice for Sydney and coffee for herself.

Then she heard a thud against the front door and looking outside, she saw the newspaper boy passed her house and peddled to her neighbour's house and threw a newspaper against their door. She poured herself a cup of coffee and opened the door. She gasped loudly spilling some of her coffee as she saw Negan standing there…newspaper in hand and a sinister look on his face.

"Good morning…and where were you last night?" **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Michonne just stood there staring at him and she instantly became self-conscious of what she was wearing when she saw Negan's eyes methodically and calculatingly sweep over her body. She looked at him defiantly not answering his question. This did not please Negan at all and he showed his displeasure by wrapping one of his hands around Michonne's throat tightly and using the other to grab her free hand and twisting it hard.

She couldn't scream as he pushed her back inside and closed the door with his foot. In defence of herself Michonne smashed her coffee cup into the side of his face causing several small cuts with slight bleeding. The remaining coffee in the cup burned him causing his face to contort from the pain. Negan released her and she fell backwards to the floor gasping for air. He towered over her…smiling and passed his hand over the small cuts on his face then licked the traces of blood off his fingers.

"I miss that fire in you. I look forward to exploring that in the bedroom."

Michonne glared angrily at him then tried to get up off the floor but found it difficult because of her twisted arm. Negan offered his hand to her for assistance but she batted it away.

"F*ck you!"

Michonne struggled to her feet and held her arm close to her. They heard footsteps and looked towards the stairs. Sydney appeared and looked at her mother who was holding her hand and clearly seemed like she was in pain. Then she looked at her father. **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Sydney walked over to her parents slowly. She saw that her mother was in pain as she held her arm close to her chest and she also noticed the bruises on the side of her father's face. Her father was smiling at her but her mother wasn't.

"Hey Sydney! Aren't you going to give your father a hug?"

Negan stretched out his arms to her and Sydney embraced him stiffly. It didn't go unnoticed by him. Turning to her mother, Sydney reached out to touch her mother's arm and instinctively Michonne pulled away. Sydney looked at her father and then at her mother.

"Are you hurt?" Sydney asked but before Michonne could answer Sydney turned to her father and asked him pointedly. "Did you hurt her?"

Both Michonne and Negan's eyes widen as they looked at Sydney. Michonne was morified that she would even ask her father such a question and Negan was beyond shocked at being asked that question. He said nothing for a couple of minutes and Michonne knew that the question threw him offguard, his mind racing.

"No Sydney. I didn't hurt your mother." Negan now looked at Michonne and asked. "Why would you ask me such a question?"

"She's hurt and you're the only person that was here with her."

Negan had regained his composure by then as he held Sydney firmly at the shoulders.

"Your mother fell down. She's clumsy like that sometimes. It was all her fault that she got hurt."

Sydney looked at Michonne and the expression on her face told her that her father was lying but since she didn't actually see him hurt her she said nothing to his explanation. She just nodded her head and walked away from him towards the kitchen. Negan and Michonne watched as Sydney ate breakfast at the kitchen table. Negan moved closer to Michonne and growled low and threatening in her ear.

"What have you been telling my kid?" **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Negan was on a phone call in the living room as Michonne and Sydney washed the breakfast dishes.

"You didn't have to do that you know."

"But he hurt you again…didn't he?"

Michonne turned her eyes from Sydney's to avoid the answering the question. A few minutes passed and soon the dishes were done. She kneeled down and pulled Sydney into a hug and whispered in her ear.

"I know that you love your father very much but I told you the truth about him so that you have all the facts. I don't want you to get involved in whatever happens between me and your father. I know that you are trying to protect me but that is not your job. It is my job to protect you. He's not hurting you and I want it to stay that way. Let me deal with him...ok."

She cupped her daughter's face.

"Promise me that whatever happens between me and your father you wouldn't get involved?"

Sydney nodded her head. Then suddenly a thought hit Michonne. She grabbed her phone off the kitchen counter.

"Come with me."

Sydney followed her mother up the stairs and into her bedroom. Locking the bedroom door behind them Michonne wrote down a number on a piece of paper and handed it to Sydney.

"This is a very special friend of mine. His name is Rick Grimes and he's a cop. He's helping me stop your father from hurting me that's why I don't want you involved. If anything happens to me or you feel hurt or afraid I want you to call him anytime…day or night. He will answer and he will help you…I promise."

"Ok."

"You will meet him very soon. I really want you to meet him. He's really nice."

Sydney eyed her mother as she was smiling a lot talking about this man. Michonne saw the way Sydney was looking at her.

"What?"

"Nothing." Sydney hugged her tightly. "I love you mommy."

"I love you too sweetie." **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Michonne and Sydney walked back downstairs and Negan smiled at them.

"How would you feel about going to movies…just you and me..some father and daughter time."

Michonne rolled her eyes at him…she couldn't believe that he was still trying to be the good guy after just being almost busted by Sydney on his abuse on her.

"I already went to the movies yesterday with mommy."

"Ok." Negan said, glancing at Michonne. "How about going to the zoo. I heard that there are some new animals there. You wanna go check it out?"

Michonne and Negan both know that the zoo is one of Sydney's favourite places but Sydney looked up at her mother hesitantly and for confirmation that she could go. It was only when Michonne smiled and nodded that she agreed to go.

"Ok. I'll go change."

Sydney slowly walked up the stairs looking back at her parents until they were out of sight. When Michonne turned around an angry Negan was staring at her but he didn't make any attempts to come towards her.

"I know what you are trying to do and it wouldn't work. You think you can tell my daughter lies about me…try and turn her against me?!"

Michonne saw the beastly inferno inside of Negan waiting to be unleashed on her but for now she is temporarily protected.

"Firstly I didn't tell Sydney anything about you and if I did it certainly wouldn't be lies. She is finally seeing you for who you are…a lying, selfish, violent bastard who raped and abused the one person who truly cares for her."

"If you think for one second I will let you do this…you're sadly mistaken."

"I don't have to do anything Negan..that's the beauty of it. All you have to do is to keep being the true person you are and the rest will sort itself out."

Michonne saw when Negan's eyes narrowed at her and his hands clenched angrily at his side. He didn't move but she knew her body language was daring him to. She smiled at him. Soon Sydney bounced down the stairs and towards her them.

"I'm ready."

Negan had the biggest smile on his face when Sydney appeared. He took her hand and they walked to the door. Suddenly she pulled away and ran to Michonne, hugging her. Michonne saw him looking at them intently.

"I love you." Michonne whispered to her. Sydney kissed her and left with her father. Michonne spend the time she had alone in the house messaging Rick to his delight **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Negan visited Sydney every day for the rest of the week and he has been so sweet and kind to Michonne that it was nauseating. Despite his best efforts, Michonne noticed that Sydney never left her alone with Negan…ever. While it was sweet and she appreciated the gesture it worried her. Sydney has a lot of traits like Negan and one of them is that when they get a notion in their head…they will not give it up. Despite Michonne's warnings…Sydney is determined to protect her from Negan at all cost and this is exactly what Michonne didn't want to happen. It was the day before her and Rick's dinner and Sydney and Negan had just left the house to go to Negan's sister house when Michonne called Rick.

"Hey."

"Hey. Are you ok?

"Yeah. Are you busy now?"

"Do you need me?"

"Forget it. We would talk tomorrow when we meet up for dinner."

There was silence on the other end.

"I can come if you want me too."

"No. It's fine. We'll talk tomorrow."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Ok. I can't wait to see you."

"Same here."

She hung up with a heavy heart. **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: "Allies"**

Rick looked anxiously at his watch for the 10th time of the day. The week has been hectic and brutal…robberies; shooting, domestic violence reports…the works. He was hoping that today would have atleast slowed down alittle so that he could have gone to the grocery to do some shopping for his dinner date with Michonne tonight.

He looked at his watch again and it was 12noon. Rosita had called him earlier this week asking if he could take her and little D to the clinic which he readily agreed. Although Rosita had resisted, Rick insisted that he is now responsible for her and Dj and asked her to keep him informed of any and all developments.

He told her that it is what Daryl would have wanted. Rosita only agreed if Rick promised to not pursue the matter into Daryl's death. He told her that he would think about it. In response, she told him to think about Daryl's son and let his conscience be his guide.

He was becoming angst and it has not gone unnoticed by Captain Ford.

"Got somewhere to be?"

"What?"

"You have been looking at your watch whole morning. Do you have somewhere to be?"

"Actually I do. I'm taking Rosita and Dj to the clinic today. It's his first check-up. I wanna be there."

"Well you could leave now. I'll assign another officer to your reports."

Rick didn't hesitate. He just grabbed his jacket and rushed out the door. **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Rick had stopped over to at Daryl's and Rosita's marital home to pick up a few things and then headed over to Daryl's mother's house where Rosita have been staying since her kidnapping and subsequent birth of her son. Rosita was nursing her son when Rick arrived at the house. He turned his eyes away as she covered herself.

"Hey. What are you doing here? I told you to pick me up for 1:30pm. It's only 12:30"

"I was kinda hoping to drop you and Dj off alittle early at the clinic if that is possible."

"Sure but I told you that Sasha could have done it. I know that you are busy at the station."

"No. I want do it. You're my responsibility now. You and Dj. It is what Daryl would have wanted."

"Ok. Give me half an hour and we'll go."

Rick nodded as he handed her the bag of stuff he had picked up at the house.

"I brought these just in case you needed anything."

Rosita looked in the bag and saw a little scrapbook that she and Daryl were making for their son before he died. She became overwhelmed as she took it out and held it close to Dj

"Thank you Rick…for everything you did for me and still continue to do. I will never forget it."

He hugged her.

"You don't have to thank me Rosita. We're family." **~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**

Rebecca, Negan's sister was in the living room when Michonne came back downstairs to thank her.

"Thanks for taking Sydney for the night."

"She's my niece Michonne…she's like the daughter I've always wanted to have. No need to thank me."

Michonne smiled.

"How are the boys?"

"You really have to ask? I'm just glad Sydney will be there. When the four of them meet up they'll stay out of my way. I actually get some sleep."

Michonne looked at Becky alittle concerned.

"I'm fine Michonne. Don't look at me that way."

"You ever think about getting re-married?"

"I don't think I could handle outliving another husband." She looked at Michonne. "You?"

"I haven't thought about it. I am too busy with Sydney and work has been very demanding of late. Plus I haven't been looking either. Besides…I don't think anyone would want to date me given who my ex, your brother is."

"One of his exes asked me about him a few weeks ago. Seems like she is still carrying a torch for him but instead he still carries one for you. You were the best thing to happen to him you know."

Michonne folded her hands infront of her.

"I know that he was a bastard to you…cheated on you."

"Your brother did a lot more than cheat on me Becky."

"What?" Becky was stunned. "Explain."

Michonne glanced in the direction of the stairs as if she heard Sydney footsteps then turned back around.

"What do you mean Michonne? I know I was out of the country when things started going south between you and Negan and I am sorry I wasn't there for you. I only knew of the cheating."

"Thanks…but it wasn't your job to be there for me. It was Negan's. He has a temper and he's all nice and good to the outside world but let's just say your brother has gone and is willing to go to extreme lengths to get what he wants from me…to take what he wants from me."

Becky swallowed hard.

"Are you saying what I think you're saying Michonne? Did my brother…."

Becky straightened up when she saw Sydney appeared on the stairs. She looked at Michonne who avoided her gaze. Becky hugged her and whispered in her ear.

"We are going to finish this conversation later."

"I am not looking forward to it. Besides he's your brother and you may not like what you hear."

"Negan may be my brother Michonne but I am a woman first…a mother, so if Negan did to you what I suspect you are suggesting he being my brother will have no sway with me."

Sydney appeared at their side.

"Are you ready to go?"

Sydney nodded, hugged her mother and they left. **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

After a quick run to the grocery Rick stared at the items scattered across the kitchen table. From his previous snooping in Michonne's fridge he knew she was into healthy food so he bought lettuce, tomato, cucumbers, sweet peppers and carrots to make a fresh salad. He also bought steak, chicken and salmon since he didn't know her preference in meats.

He looked at the other ingredients that he bought not quite sure about what he was going to do with them. As a bachelor, take-out has been his mantra for years with the occasional home cook meals by the occasional girlfriend or so. This would be his first outing trying to impress a woman and she deserved it. Rick pulled out the box of matches, took out a match and struck a light. **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Michonne looked at the time, nervously. It was 6pm. Rick had texted her earlier indicating that he was still cooking and couldn't make the trip to pick her up. Instead, he arranged for a driver from a limo company to pick her up from her place to bring her to his. Her driver was due to arrive in the next half an hour.

In frustration, she threw the dress she had just tried on across the room. On the bed behind her there was a dozen clothing. She wanted to make a good impression on Rick but she suspected that anything she wore would be fine to him. Rick insisted that she come informally dressed as it was dinner at home and he wanted her to be comfortable.

In a last ditch effort, Michonne reached into the back of her closet and pulled out a light red one shoulder, knee length, fitted dress. She grinned giddily to herself…this is the one. She raced to the shower. ***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

The driver was outside on his cell phone but immediately stopped and stared at Michonne as she walked down the stony passageway to the limo. He opened the door dumbstruck. She couldn't help but blush as she went inside. **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

They were by a traffic light when a car lightly bumped into them from behind. The driver came out of the vehicle to investigate...then Michonne. She wanted to see what the hold up was. The driver of the offending vehicle rushed up to them. Both drivers inspected their vehicles but only a small scratch was found on the limo's back bumper. The limo driver began to panic.

"Oh god! I'm so sorry about this! I'll pay for everything! No need to get the police involved!"

"You better!" the limo driver said annoyed. They exchanged information quickly, then the man turned his attention to Michonne intently.

"Are you ok miss?" the man took Michonne's hand in his.

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" The man looked over Michonne carefully.

"Yes."

"Sorry if I am making you late for your date."

Michonne smiled at the man and he graciously smiled back. The sounds of angry horns behind them hasten their departure from the scene.

"Have a good evening ma'am and I hope you enjoy your date tonight."

"Thanks. Have a good evening yourself."

Michonne got into the limo and they drove off. The man in the vehicle turned into the opposite direct and pulled into the next side street. He took out a note pad and pen and scribbled something on it smiling sinisterly. **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Rick and Michonne have been standing at his door for a full minute.

"Aren't you going to invite me to come in? You're making me nervous."

"If I could just stand here and look at you all night I would. F*ck me Michonne. You look so beautiful."

"Rick stop! Please."

He slowly stepped aside and as Michonne walked in, his eyes followed her every step and every sway of her body. Pure perfection and she was glowing. He followed her into the living room and they both sat down on the sofa. Michonne looked at Rick's attire of a blue soft pants and a white shirt.

"I'm over-dressed...am I?"

"I like you over-dressed."

"I'm so embarrassed!"

"Don't be. I'll go upstairs and change to match your attire." Rick sprinted up the stairs. **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

One hour later Rick and Michonne were lazily lounging off on the sofa, tummies fully stuffed. Rick had taken off his jacket and tie. He could see Michonne was dying to get out of her dress.

"I'm sorry. I don't have any ladies clothing lying around here."

"I have a confession."

She opened her handbag and pulled out a thin strapped cream and butter cup yellow free flowing dress. Rick grinned.

"Follow me."

Michonne followed Rick upstairs and he showed her to a bedroom while he entered another. Exactly a minute later they were both descending down the stairs, Rick dressed in a bleached out blue jeans and a white vest and Michonne in cream and butter cup yellow dress. They went into the living room where Rick pushed the center table to the side and sat down on the ground legs outstretched. He motioned for Michonne to do the same. She made herself comfortable opposite Rick, the length of their legs touching each other. Michonne rubbed her tummy.

"I didn't know you could cook so well."

Rick looked at her sheepishly. He stood up and stretched out his hand to her. She took it and followed him out back. When he opened his trash can, Michonne smirked at what she saw. There was burned steak, chicken and vegetables is varying degrees. She covered her mouth to stifle a chuckle.

"So who did the..."

He cut her off, taking her hand again and they walked around to the side of his house, through a side gate and into the yard of another house.

"Where are we going?" Michonne whispered to him.

They walked up the back steps to the house that had the smell of cookies, cakes and breads emanating from it. Rick was about to knock on the screen door when it opened and an elderly woman came out.

"So this is the woman you damn near burned your house down for!" **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Rick looked at the ground shyly.

"Yes Ms Elizabeth. This is Michonne."

Michonne looked between Rick and the woman. Ms Elizabeth stepped aside and they went into the house. It smelt heavenly.

"Have a seat."

Both Rick and Michonne did as Ms Elizabeth went into the kitchen. Michonne eyes Rick.

"You told her about me?" Michonne whispered to Rick.

"He didn't have to honey." Ms Elizabeth answered from the kitchen. "No bachelor man comes home with a bag full of groceries unless he's trying to cook some fancy smancy dinner to impress a woman."

Michonne smiled. Ms Elizabeth came from the kitchen with a batch of freshly baked cookies. She put the plate down infront of them. Rick took up one and put it to Michonne's mouth. She took a bite under Ms Elizabeth's watchful eyes. The cookie was delicious. She quickly took another bite and Ms Elizabeth sat down opposite them.

"You could tell when a good woman is in a man's life. His mannerism changes. You should have seen it…him struggling with those grocery bags. I have only seen Rick carry groceries for one other woman… his mother Ms Jeanette. I know she's dead…god rest her soul so I knew it had to be a woman…a special one at that. Then he came crying his eyes out to my house about how he's not getting the meat and the vegetables to cook right."

Michonne's eyes widen with amusment when she saw the horrified look on Rick's face.

"Michonne! Don't believe a word she said! I was not crying!"

Ms Elizabeth shot to her feet.

"RICHARD CHRISTOPHER NICHOLAS GRIMES! Don't be telling no lies infront of your future wife!"

Michonne cracked up laughing at the way Ms Elizabeth was handling Rick.

"But you know I didn't cry!" Rick said protesting to save face infront of Michonne.

Ms Elizabeth sat back down...smiling sweetly at Michonne.

"Well maybe he wasn't actually crying but he almost cried. It still counts. I had to leave my baking on pause to help him cook for his big night with the perfect woman."

"He said that?"

"He sure did."

"Ms Elizabeth! You're embarrassing me."

"Shhhhhhhh!" Michonne said to Rick to his surprise. Then she went over and sat next to Ms Elizabeth. "What else did he say about me?"

"He said you're the one for him and that he has never felt this way about a woman before…that you're the perfect Eve in his Garden of Eden….his heart."

Michonne turned to Rick, her eyes glistening.

"Is that true?"

"Yes." He answered softly.

Michonne went over and sitting next to Rick cupped his face. She then kissed him softly on the lips. A tear escaped Rick's eyes and Michonne kissed it as Rick put his arms around her waist. He pulled her close as she buried her face in the nape of his neck. Ms Elizabeth looked at the pair happy. She was glad Rick has someone in his life. Since his mother died eight years ago, she has been worried about him.

No man should be so lonely with his work as his only friend. She tried to set him up with many of her and her friends' granddaughters but it has never panned out. He kept saying that he wasn't ready and when the right one comes along he will know. It seems that he has finally found what he was looking for and she was happy that he is happy.

"He also said that you were having problems with your ex."

Michonne turned and nodded.

"Listen to me. Don't let your ex ruin a good thing for you. If you love and want Rick as I suspect you do as much as he wants you…go for it. Get rid of your problem and move on."

"We are working on it Ms Elizabeth."

"If you need help with anything you can call me."

"Thank you." **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

It was almost 12 midnight when Rick and Michonne were back at his house. They have spent the whole evening talking with Ms Elizabeth. Work stuff was off limit and they talked about everything else…well Ms Elizabeth did most of the talking…from her school days to her first marriage at 17 years old to her 21 year old drug dealer boyfriend to her fourth marriage at 47 years old to a 52 year old investment banker. Her first three marriages produced eight children, fourteen grandchildren and three great grandchildren. Michonne's mouth dropped open with the elderly woman's tales of her colourful life to Rick's amusement.

"I like her!"

"She was there for my mother when she was sick. My dad had already passed and my job as a police officer and the odd shifts kept me away from home. Ms Elizabeth looked in on her everyday. She cared for her, even both some of her medication. I tried to pay her back but she refused."

"I'm sorry."

"It's ok."

They cuddled on the sofa.

"I didn't know that you talked about me."

"Why wouldn't I? I know our situation is complicated but I told Ms Elizabeth because I could trust her."

"Ok." She paused. "I told Sydney about you too."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I told her that you were a very special friend of mine."

"Friend?"

Rick felt a sting by the word.

"I couldn't exactly go into details because Negan was there but I think she may have an idea that it could be more."

"Did she say something?"

"No."

"Hmmmmm."

"There's something else."

"Ok"

"Negan choked me and twisted my arm while Sydney was upstairs."

Rick pushed her in an upright position.

"What?! Did you go to the police?!"

"They didn't do anything when he was raping me! Do you think they will do anything about a bruised arm? To nail a man like Negan you have to have cold, hard, undisputed, unchallengeable facts. Facts that he can't wiggle his way out of."

Rick knew she was right but it still pissed him off.

"Listen! I smashed my coffee cup into his face and hurt him back. Then Sydney came downstairs afterwards. She didn't witness the attack but saw I was hurt and asked Negan point blank if he hurt me."

"Seriously?"

"Yes. Of course he denied it but she doesn't believe him. His plan is starting to unravel."

Rick said nothing.

"His attack on me moved Sydney. She is no longer on his side. She is seeing him for who he truly is."

"He's still dangerous."

"I know but he has been playing nice since Sydney confronted him. Right now he is preoccupied with winning her over and we have to make sure that he fails."

"I still don't like that he's coming to the house Michonne."

"Neither do I Rick but we need to keep our friends close and our enemies closer."

"The next time we have dinner we are tackling Daryl's file. Deal?"

"Deal." **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: "Sharing"**

Michonne looked at the time on the clock on the wall in Rick's living room. It was 1:15 am. They lounged out in the living room on the floor. Michonne lay on her back, propped up slightly by a pillow, with Rick lying on his side, his upper body elevated on his elbow, facing her. Ms Elizabeth's life experiences got them thinking about their own and since her life was basically an open book, Rick took the time to talk about himself.

Michonne learned that Rick has an older brother David and he had a younger sister Beth who died from leukemia when she was six years old. She also learned that his brother David has a serious drug and gambling problem. David's wife Nicolette left him eventually taking their three children with her. David moved in with their mother for support which Rick was strongly against.

Nicolette told David that she was still going through with the divorce but the only way that she would let him see their children was if he stopped using drugs and gambling. This life line seemed to have been a motivator because three days later David registered himself as an outpatient at a drug treatment and gambling centre.

However, when one of his previous drug suppliers visited Nicolette's home demanding that she pay monies that David owed to him and then threatened one of their children with kidnapping it was the last straw. She made an application to the court for full custody and as expected, it was granted. David tried to apologize to Nicolette for what happened and despite promises to rectify the situation Nicolette moved out of the state.

This drastic move caused David to fall back into his old habit and after three weeks of not seeing his children, he turned to drugs and gambling for comfort. Their mother Jeanette tried to help him but unfortunately his addiction was just too strong. Jeanette couldn't take it anymore so she asked David to move out of the house.

It was then David did the unthinkable. He sold every piece of furniture in the house. If it wasn't for Ms Elizabeth who saw the constant comings and goings of different people on the compound that alerted her that something was wrong. She had called Jeanette who was visiting Rick at his home and told her what was going on.

By the time Rick and his mother showed up, the police was already there with David in handcuffs. When Rick identified himself as a fellow cop and inquired about what was taking place, the police told him that Ms Elizabeth called telling them that there was a robbery in progress at her neighbour's house. When they arrived it was discovered that David had contacted the people to whom he owed money and offered them household items instead.

Jeanette rushed into the house and Rick followed. Michonne could see tears beginning to form in Rick's eyes as he spoke. Jeanette searched her bedroom cupboards. Her gold necklace, engagement rings and wedding band was missing. It was the last memorabilia she had of their late father. In tears, Jeanette went back outside and confronted David about the missing items. He grinned at her saying the words that will make him hate his only brother for life.

" _Those were the first things I sold and I got pretty decent money for it too."_

Rick's mother burst into tears and Rick flew into a rage. He pounced on his brother and began beating the crap out of him. The officers by this time understood what had taken place and stood by and allowed Rick to exact his brand of justice. It was when Rick reached for his gun that one of the officers grabbed and pulled him off of David to calm him down while the other dragged a bloody David to the patrol car.

Rick turned to his distraught mother and suddenly she clutched her chest and collapsed. She was rushed to the hospital where she was told that she suffered a mild heart attack. However, the worst news was yet to come. She was diagnosed with pancreas cancer. Rick wanted his mother to move in with him so he could take care of her but she refused.

She told him that she could manage and Ms Elizabeth also told him that she too will look in on his mother. Rick was reluctant and even tried several times to get a transfer to the police station in his mother's state but it was denied. He was further stressed when his mother refused to press criminal charges against David.

Because of the long commute between his and his mother's house Rick would call every day to check in on her. However what Jeanette didn't tell her son was that the cancer had spread and was worst than what the doctor had originally diagnosed. She was terminal. By this time Ms Elizabeth was staying with Rick's mother at nights to help her get through the pain to get a good night's rest.

She begged Jeanette to tell her son and after the final refusal Elizabeth called Rick and told him everything. Without hesitation Rick went to One Police Plaza and after pleading his case he was giving a transfer. He promptly sold his house, moved in with his mother and took care of her until she died. Although his mother died from cancer, in Rick's mind, his mother truly died from a broken heart...one caused by her own flesh and blood.

Although Rick have seen his brother a few times after that day, he have never spoken to him…not once and the last he heard from Nicolette was that David was living on the streets.

"Thank you." Michonne said softly.

"For what?"

"For sharing such an intimate part of your life with me."

Rick leaned over her, his body partially resting against her. The warm of his body felt good.

"I want to share everything with you Michonne. My hope…my dreams…my fears…my future with you. You know that right?"

"I know and I would like that very much."

Slowly, Rick leaned in and kissed her softly on her lips. He was beginning to pull back but Michonne didn't let him. Sliding one hand behind his neck, she hooked the other under his arm and over his shoulder. She pulled him down on her and pressed her lips to his. Michonne opened her mouth and whimpered when Rick's tongue flickered inside.

She grabbed a fist full of his hair when the tingling started in her soft center. She felt herself getting warm and slick and moist. In response, Rick slowly and agonizingly traced his fingers down her center, from her neck all the way down to the base of her tummy. He held his hand there, making small playful circles.

He felt the muscles there trembling and Michonne's legs jerked open. Then suddenly without warning, he quickly pushed his hand down her panties and inserted two fingers inside of her, moving them around leisurely. Michonne pulled away from Rick's lip, bracing him away from her and her legs squeezed tightly.

As Rick worked his fingers, he looked down and saw Michonne, lips pursed firmly. As her inner muscles pulse against his fingers, he could tell that she was fighting an orgasm from coming forth. He smirked wickedly to himself as he nibbled on her ear then looked deep in her eyes.

"I wanna make love to you Michonne." Rick rasped hoarsely.

"Then what are you waiting for?" **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Michonne moaned loudly as Rick guided his tongue all over her naked body on his bed. Five years is a long time not to be touched like this…but it was worth the wait, especially for a man like Rick. He was forceful but gentle at the same time. Her nipples where rigid and standing at full attention and fingers played with them. Soon he positioned himself flat on the bed on his tummy with her legs thrown over his shoulder. As he kissed her inner thighs his rough stubble brushed against the soft sensitive area, sending her into a mini orgasm. Rick like what he was doing to her…her body's reaction. So he started kissing her pussy lips, slowly at first before sinking his tongue deep inside of her. Michonne wailed out.

"Oh f*ck! Rick!"

Her breathing became rapid and Rick started sucking at her.

"Yes…yes…yes…yes…YES!"

A minute later, not in control of her body anymore Michonne's hips rose up in the air and Rick's face along with it.

"Oh…..god!" her voice trembled.

The next thing Rick felt was Michonne's detachment from him and warm liquid sprayed into his face. Rick froze as he was shocked as hell. As he looked down he saw Michonne's body going into spasms and the bed linen quickly being soaked through. _Did she just squirt? Holy shit!_ Rick thought to himself. He has heard friends talk about this and how women rarely have this type of orgasm but he have never experienced it personally. He slowly pulled himself up on her. Michonne was humiliated. He could see it in her face.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to do that. Oh God!" she covered her face.

"Wanna to do that again?"

Michonne peeped at him through her fingers.

"Yes." She said winded as she spread her legs and Rick sank in. "Wait!" She exhaled.

Rick stopped in his first mid-stroke.

"Do you have any condoms?"

He shook his head.

"No glove…no love!" Michonne said naughtily.

Rick started pulling out slowly…teasing her and quickly got dressed. He sprinted out the bedroom door. Seconds later, Michonne heard his car pulled out of the driveway. **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

When Rick returned from the store with two boxes of condoms in hand, he began to strip from the bottom of the stairs in a heightened state of anticipation. If what his tongue did to Michonne earlier is any indication of things to come, then he knew he would be in heaven. He ascended the stairs butt naked and pushed his bedroom door. The room was dark except for the small lamp on the nightstand next to his bed.

There he saw Michonne curled up partially under his covers, quietly sleeping. Even though his cock was presently standing at attention he didn't have the heart to wake her up. He walked over and sat down on the bed besides her and kissed her on her naked shoulders. It was cold so he pulled the blanket further up over her shoulders. He looked at the time and it was now 2:10 am. He set his alarm for 4:00am then cuddled up behind Michonne pulling her into him, spooning her. Then he closed his eyes. **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

It was 4:45 am when Rick pulled up into Michonne's driveway. They lingered for a few minutes inside where Rick kissed Michonne passionately. Then she pushed him towards the front door.

"You need to leave before any of the neighbours wake up and see you."

"Fine." Rick said grumpily. He sneaked a kiss from her again and rushed to his car and drove away. Michonne closed her door smiling happily. She went into the kitchen, made herself a hearty breakfast and was about to take a shower when the phone rang. It was Rebecca, telling her that Sydney will be home by 6:30 am. Michonne told her that 6:30 would be fine. **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Negan and Michonne looked on as Dr Carrington gave Sydney a check-up. Her phone has been buzzing with text messages since morning but she didn't dare check to see who it is because she already knew. Her focus right now is on Sydney. **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Negan noticed something different about Michonne. She was smiling when he met her and Sydney at the hospital and that is not like her. Her phone has been buzzing constantly and he could tell that she was deliberately ignoring it….trying not to answer.

"Aren't you going to get that?" he had asked her one time when they were waiting for Dr Carrington in the room.

"It's not important."

"Are you sure? Sound important. The person is very persistent." Negan said accusingly. Michonne didn't answer him. She was in a good mood and the likes of him will not spoil it for her. She knows that Negan is trying to pick a fight but she is so done with his bullshit. Dr Carrington returned, smiling.

"Sydney is in good health. She can go back to school."

"Really?!"

"Yes!"

"Oh...Thank god! I miss my friends!"

Dr Carrington seems surprised by Sydney's reaction. Most children would kill to stay away from school. He looked at Michonne smiling.

"She likes school! I myself don't really understand it!"

They both laughed and Negan didn't like it.

"Is that all? I would like to take my wife and child to breakfast."

Dr Carrington opened his mouth to correct him but he saw Michonne quietly shaking her to him. He didn't say a word. Sydney was happy and she hugged Dr Carrington to Negan's further displeasure. They left the hospital and went to the supermarket to buy supplies for Sydney to go to school. Michonne and Sydney explored the beverage aisle while Negan searched the snack aisle. He filled the cart with all of Sydney's favourite things and pushed the cart around the corner when he saw Michonne whispering and giggling into her phone. **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

" _I can't talk right now. Getting supplies for Sydney to go back to school."_

" _Did you read my messages?"_

" _No. I'll do that when I'm alone."_

" _Ok. I'll call you later. I love you."_

Michonne was surprised at how quickly she responded to his declaration of love for her.

" _I love you too."_

She hung up the phone smiling. **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Jealously began raging in Negan seeing Michonne is this state of glee, knowing that it has nothing to do with him. He was about to confront her when Sydney came into view. She had a bottle of juice in her hand and was begging her mother to buy the new drink. He started walking towards them forcing a smile on his face. **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Michonne was reading the label on the bottle of the cherry flavoured drink that Sydney had handed to her. From the frown on her face, Sydney could tell that her mother wasn't pleased by what she was seeing.

"Mommy?"

Michonne shook her head.

"No Sydney. This isn't healthy for you."

"Please!"

"Sydney! If your mother said no…then it's no!"

The firmness of his voice sent both Michonne's and Sydney's head snapping around to him.

Sydney said nothing and Michonne was in shock. This isn't the Negan she knew. He was actually for once being a parent and taking her side. She however, knows that this is one of his tricks to suck her in and it's not going to work. By 9:45 am, they were by a diner and was seated in a corner booth where Sydney was having breakfast. Negan stared at Michonne.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Then stop staring. It's rude."

Ignoring her statement, Negan continued looking at her and waited for the perfect opportunity to pounce. Sydney excused herself to go to the washroom. When she disappeared from sight Negan confronted her.

"So who is he?"

"Excuse me?"

"Who is the stupid fuck that's been texting you all morning?"

Michonne rolled her eyes at him.

"Does he know you have a husband?"

"Oh for heavens sake Negan! Stop! Just stop!"

Negan slightly leaned over the table that divided them. His voice was low.

"How can I stop when you are cheating on me! Huh?!"

Michonne threw her hands up in the air in frustration.

"You don't have the right to be all up in my business. We are divorced Negan. We share a child. That's it."

"Pretend all you want. I know you have a boyfriend and you are fucking him. If not then it's only a matter of time before you do start fucking someone." Negan laughed out loudly. "God help that person when I find him!"

Michonne said nothing as she scowled at Negan. Sydney soon came out of the washroom and they left for home. **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

An hour after Negan dropping off Michonne and Sydney at home, Negan pulled into the FBI parking lot. When he was safely in his office, he closed the door and dialled a number. The phone only rang twice before being picked up.

"Did you find out if she's seeing anyone."

"She's not."

"Are you sure?! She's been acting strangely. She's happy and it's not because of me! I know she's fucking someone else! I just know it!"

Negan only heard a snicker on the other end of the phone. In irritation, he threw his cell phone across the room shattering it to pieces.

" _F*ck you Walsh!"_ Negan mumbled to himself. _"F*ck you!"_ **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Shane looked at the polaroid pictures that were developing nicely in the sink. He looked on the ground behind him where the body of the limo driver who was hired to take Michonne out on her date. The 24 hr surveillance feed he had on the pole opposite Michonne's house was paying off handsomely. After their little car accident and they went their separate ways, He had called the limo driver offering money in exchange for not reporting the accident to the police. Shane laughed as the poor fool jumped at the $5,000 payment he offered.

Torturing the info out of the driver was easy enough. After a few good solid punches, the man coughed up the name and location of the man who Michonne was dating. He got aroused at seeing the light died in the man's eyes when he raised his gun to his head. He pulled the trigger and the man fell backwards. Fifteen minutes later he was outside Rick's house. He saw and took pictures of everything.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19: "Enough"**

Michonne was up as early as 5:30 am to start preparing breakfast and other things for Sydney's first day back to school. Sydney was so excited and it made Michonne feel happy. Negan was supposed to arrive promptly at 7am as he insisted on taking her to school.

With Sydney now back out to school, Michonne scheduled herself to return to the office the very next day. She missed work…she missed her clients and she missed her colleagues. She looked at the clock and it was 6:15 am. She called out to Sydney.

"Sydney!"

Seconds later, Sydney came bouncing down the stairs towards the kitchen counter and sat down. Michonne could tell that she had already showered as the kitchen was perfumed with her favourite Strawberry-Melon hair shampoo.

She pushed a breakfast plate of scrambled eggs, whole wheat toast and grapefruit juice in front of her daughter and finished drying her damp hair while she ate.

"Your father will be coming to pick you up at 7 to drop you to school."

Michonne felt the slight pause from her.

"Will you be coming to?"

"You know I will never miss your first day back to school."

"Ok." Sydney said cheering up.

After ten minutes, Sydney had finished eating as well as had a fresh head of properly dried hair.

"Go upstairs and get ready."

Sydney turned and hugged her mother.

"I love you mummy."

Michonne hugged her back tightly.

"I love you too."

Michonne watched as Sydney went upstairs. She wondered where that came from…the hug. She dismissed it. **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

At 7 am sharp, there was a knock on the front door. Michonne opened it with a dead pan stare on her face.

"Good morning beautiful." Negan said smiling.

Michonne said nothing, only continuing to stare at him, expressionless. He ignored it and watched her from head to toe. Michonne was dressed in a tight fitted blue jeans with a blue and white sleeveless flowered top and flat black strappy sandals. He like what he sees and grins wolvishly at her.

"Is Sydney ready?"

"Yes."

He took a step closer to her.

"Now that Sydney is going back out to school, you and I are going be alone again. I can't wait to have you in my arms as soon as you get rid of that boyfriend of yours. The things I'm going to…"

Negan stopped in mid-sentence when Michonne stepped aside to reveal their daughter standing behind her. He tried to hide the shock at seeing her there and swallowed hard at what he was about to tell Michonne which Sydney would have heard. There was a full minute of awkward silence as Sydney looked at him and he looked at Michonne.

"I'm ready daddy."

Negan stepped aside and looked on as Sydney passed him and went into the front passenger seat of the car. Michonne stepped outside and upon locking her front door, she walked to the car as well, getting into the back. Negan said nothing as he got into the driver side. **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Sydney barely allowed the car to come to a complete stop before she jumped out and started running towards the front door of the school. There were dozens of other parents dropping off their children to school as well.

"Hey!" Michonne called out to her while getting out the back seat. "Aren't you forgetting something?"

Sydney ran back and gave her mother an enthusiastic hug and a kiss. She also gave Negan who was standing next to Michonne one as well but it wasn't as warm and inviting as he would have liked it to be.

"See you later!" Sydney called out as she made her way up the steps.

Negan inched closer to Michonne and put his hand around her waist and pulled her tightly against him. Michonne tried to move away as politely as possible so as to not draw attention from the other people around them but Negan dug his fingers into her side. She flinched from the pain.

"Let me go!" Michonne whispered angrily at him as she tried to pull away from him again.

"Don't cause a scene Michonne."

Michonne has had enough. Without warning she violently pushed Negan off of her drawing the stares of some of the parents who were still outside waiting for their children to disappear into the safety of the school walls. They stared at each other and then Michonne stalked off down the street.

"Where are you going?"

Michonne didn't look back nor did she answer him. **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Negan watched Michonne as she walked down the street from the school away from him. He called out to her once more but still he got no response. He grinned to himself. _'I will wear you down Michonne. Sooner or later I will be mine again. I always get what I want and I want you. I am not giving up on you. I hope that boyfriend of yours is prepared to kill for you because I am. He's dead and he doesn't even know it.'_ Negan got into his car and drove off. ***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Michonne spent the day preparing for her return to work. She visited several department stores and bought new suits…six to be exact. Then she went to one of Victoria Secrets outlets and bought herself some new underwear…lace panties and bras which she hope to model for Rick as an apology for falling asleep when she sent him for condoms. She also bought some scented oils and cream. She had big plans for them.

She felt like a new person as she slowly weeded Negan out of her life and firmly plants Rick in. After their night together where they had dinner, spent some time with Ms Elizabeth, a dear friend of his and him revealing such an intimate part of his life with her, Michonne felt closer and more connected to him. She thought about him making sweet, passionate love to her every day. His tongue was amazing and had serious skills and she wanted more of that.

She wondered what life would be like having him as her husband and raising Sydney together. She imagined giving birth to his children. She wanted three children with Rick...two boys and a girl. She could see them growing old and grey together surrounded by their adult children along with their grand and great grandchildren. Life would be so good for them.

As fast as the pleasant dreams came to her mind Michonne shook them off. Maybe she was getting alittle ahead of herself. She knows that Rick loves her but she doesn't know for sure if they are on the same page on certain things. She doesn't know if he even wants to get married. She doesn't even know if he wants children. Two people could be deeply in love but that doesn't mean that they are on the same page on the same issues.

As it is now, it's way too early to approach or even bring up the subject of marriage…after all she is a divorcee. Despite her reservations about whether or not Rick wants the whole nine yards with her she knows that she wants it all and she wants it with him. Deep down, she is hoping so does he. She hailed a taxi and smiled to herself as she got in to head for home. **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Michonne planted a huge hug and a kiss on Sydney as soon as she walked through the front door from her first day from school. She ignored Negan who had also just walked in with Sydney's school bag and a bag of fruits in hand.

"How was your first day?"

"It was great mummy! We did math today."

"That's good but I need you to take it easy ok. You're not completely healed as yet."

"Ok. I'm going up to my room and do homework."

"Here." Michonne said handing her a plate with tuna sandwich. "Eat this until I make dinner. I need to talk to your father for abit."

Sydney eyes her mother then her father who was looking curiously at Michonne.

"I'll be fine." Michonnne assured her.

Sydney nodded and taking her school bag from Negan, she hugged him slightly.

"Bye daddy."

"Bye pumpkin."

They watched as Sydney raced upstairs and then turned to each other. **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

"We need to come to an understanding for co-parenting Sydney."

They have been looking at each other for the past ten minutes. Negan eyed her suspiciously.

"Excuse me? What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means I am done catering to your whims and fancies. I am not going to let you drop in here anytime you like anymore."

Negan saw the determination and firmness in her voice.

"You can't stop me from seeing our daughter Michonne!" Negan said smirking. "I have joint custody."

"This isn't about seeing Sydney and you damn well know it!"

Michonne was trying her best to keep her rising anger and frustration in her voice in check.

"You can see her anytime you want just not here…at the house."

"What are you trying to say Michonne? Spit it out!"

"Ok. This is about you and me. Your obsession with me…your inability or unwillingness to move on. I have told you time and time again, we are not getting back together but you refused to listen! I told you to move on. I have asked you to leave me alone but instead you abuse me every chance you get. You sexually assaulted me…you physically hurt me over and over again and you threaten me with my own child! I'm done Negan."

Michonne looked at Negan expressionless. She wasn't angry, she wasn't screaming at him. She was way too cool about this and he knows that it's not a good sign. Whenever Michonne is hurt or angry or her emotions are involved, she would cry and plead and beg him. She would be vulnerable and he likes when she is in that state. Now she is different…she had changed and it confused him.

Michonne saw the confused look on Negan's face and smiled. He has never seen this side of her and when he put his hand around her waist today infront of Sydney's school, something snapped in her. She has reached her breaking point. Suddenly, Negan started laughing. She cocked her head to one side.

"I don't want you anywhere near my house again."

"This is my house Michonne! Mine!" Negan shouted at her.

Michonne neither flinched nor seemed affected by his sudden outburst. She continued laying down the ground rules.

"As I said before, you can see Sydney anytime you want but at your sister's house. You can only come to the house in cases of emergency and I must be notified that you are coming. You can't just show up unannounced anymore."

Michonne saw the muscles in Negan jaw clenched tight

"You can't be serious?!"

"I will be taking and picking up Sydney from school from now on and she will spend the weekend by Becky so you can see her. If that is not enough and you want to see her during the week I will arrange for specific days that you can see her. On those days she will sleep over at Becky's house and you will visit her there."

"Michonne paused for her words to soak in.

Let me warn you. If you ever come near my house again I will have you arrested. If you ever threaten me again I will have you arrested. If you ever rape, attempt to rape or sexually assault me again I will have you arrested. If you ever physically assault me again I will have you arrested."

Michonne stared Negan dead in his eyes and he didn't recognized what he saw in there.

"Do I make myself clear?"

"I know you Michonne. You will never expose our daughter to that kind of aggression."

"That was before Negan. I tolerated a lot because of her but now she knows who and what you are and capable of. I don't need to hide and take your manipulations anymore and at this point I will gladly blow up my life both professionally and personally just to get rid of you for good."

Michonne looked down and saw Negan clenching his fist tightly.

"The guy you're f*cking? He put you up to this, didn't he? Get rid of the husband so he could have you all to himself. The three of you…one big happy f*cking family."

Negan laughed.

"If you think I am going to let some stranger play house with you and my daughter you are sadly mistaken! Who is he Michonne?!"

When Michonne didn't respond, he completely lost it. In a fit of rage, he picked up a nearby glass from the counter and threw it across the room, shattering it against the wall

"WHO THE F*CK IS HE?!"

Calmly, Michonne walked over to her front door and opened it. She stood there for a minute before he finally walked over to where she was standing.

"This isn't over." He growled at her.

"Goodbye Negan."

Then out of nowhere he smiled and planted a light kiss on her cheeks. It caused Michonne to winced slightly with surprise.

"Have a good evening my beautiful loving wife."

With that, Negan was gone. **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Michonne showered and was about to go to bed when a text came through on her phone.

' _Hey babe.'_

Michonne smiled.

" _Hey."_

" _How was your day?'_

" _Well today's was Sydney's first day back out to school and I did some shopping.'_

' _Hmmm. You bought anything for me?'_

' _As a matter of fact I did. Some lace panties and bra that I want you to rip off of me with your teeth.'_

Suddenly her phone began ringing and she answered it. Michonne heard Rick's sharp gasped over the phone and his laboured exhale as well.

' _Jesus Christ Michonne! I'm at the station! Don't tease me like this when you know I can't do anything about it.'_

Michonne chuckled mischievously.

' _I can't wait to ride you Rick.'_

' _I can't wait to be rode.'_

Michonne heard a voice called out to Rick in the background.

' _Sh*t!'_

" _You have to go.'_

' _Yeah but I don't want to.'_

' _It's fine and it's late too…but I want you to think about all the dirty and nasty things you want to do to me.'_

' _Lord! You will be the death of me.' He paused. 'I love you Michonne.'_

' _I love you too.'_


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20: "Friend or Foe"**

Sydney seemed pleasantly surprised when Michonne told her that she will be taking and picking her up from school from now on. The relationship between Sydney and her father have remained strained and Michonne considered it a good sign.

After dropping her off at school, Michonne arrived to work to the entire meet and greet and fanfare from her absence. It appeared everyone missed her and she also missed them. She briefly talked to all of her colleagues then slipped into her office.

Kelly, her assistant came in afterwards and they hugged tightly.

"I missed you the most." Michonne said.

"You don't have to say that." Kelly said shyly.

"I know but it's true."

"How is Sydney?"

"She's back at school and everything seems to be going well. Let's hope it stays that way."

Michonne sat down on her chair.

"It feels good to be back."

Kelly laughed.

"Ready to dive back in? I could call some of your pending clients."

"Pending?"

"Yeah. Some people only wanted to see you. I could bring their files in now if you want."

"Ok. That would be great."

Kelly went to retrieve the files. Michonne looked at her phone. There wasn't one phone call or text from Negan. She smiled. _Good! He's finally getting the point that it's over between them._ **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Rick walked into the Captain's office.

"What are you still doing here? Your shift is over."

"Yeah. Was heading home now. Just came to collect the box of evidence."

"What…" Abraham narrowed his eyes at him. "Why do you need Daryl's box? I thought you said Rosita wants you to drop it. It's too dangerous."

Rick plopped himself down on a chair, rubbing his temple.

"I know what Rosita has asked me to do but I just can't let it go! I need to know what happened to Daryl and I know deep down she wants to know the truth about what happened to him too!"

"Of course she does. We all do. None of us here at the department think that Daryl's death was an accident but the FBI took over the investigation before we even know what was going on!"

"Be more specific Captain. Negan took over the investigation because he has something to hide. I know it!"

"It's not what we know…it's what we can prove!"

Rick shot to his feet.

"Then let's prove it Caps! Daryl left us that box for a reason! He wants us to investigate!"

"But not at the expense of his wife and son! Rosita was kidnapped! She could have died! DJ could have died! Think about them instead of your need to get back at Negan!"

Rick glared at the Captain.

"Don't look at me like that! I know part of you want to get back at Negan! Did you even consider what will happen to Michonne….how her life will blow up when Negan finds out about the two of you?!"

"This has nothing to do with Michonne and she is free to see who ever she wants to."

"Yeah. You just keep telling yourself that!"

Both men stared at each other.

"I just want to know what happened. That's all."

"The real question is…can you live with whatever you find? Knowing what happened to Daryl and not do anything about it for the safety of others?"

Rick looked at the Captain.

"Well…can you?" Ford pressed him.

"For Rosita, DJ and Michonne…I will have too."

Captain Ford said nothing for a long time and he looked at Rick. Rick and Daryl was his best duo team ever to come in his department. They get the job done and were respected on the streets by law abiding citizens and petty criminals alike. So when Daryl died, it left a huge hole in him and the department and he knew it wrecked Rick and Rosita, the two people nearest and dearest to him.

"Did you log in the box into evidence as yet?"

"No. I will drop it off at your home later. Go home and get some rest. God help us!"

Rick nodded and left the office **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Michonne was with her third client when a text came through on her phone from Rick.

" _Hey…are you busy right now?"_

Michonne smiled to herself but she couldn't answer him. She focused on her client. **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Rick came out of the shower and quickly reached for his phone. Twenty minutes had gone and Michonne hadn't texted him back. He decided to get a sandwich then call her afterwards.

In the kitchen, Rick thought about what colour lace panties and bra that Michonne buy. He would love to see her in red and he hoped that the panty was a thong with a small butterfly in the front and that the bra only covered her nipples.

He had been thinking about the different ways that he was going to rip off those items off her body as well as the different positions he would put her in to make her cum hard. He wasn't too kinky but with a body like Michonne's his creativity juices was flowing constantly. **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Michonne was finally finished with her third client when Kelly buzzed to ask her if she need a break before sending in the fourth client. She told her yes and Michonne decided to call Rick. He answered on the second ring.

"Hey."

"Hey. Sorry I couldn't text back. I was with a client."

"So you are busy."

"Yeah. I have three more clients to see for the day."

"Do you want to come over later. I could cook dinner for us again."

"You mean Ms Elizabeth will cook again."

"I can cook! I will prove it!"

Michonne laughed.

"I would love too but I don't have anyone to watch Sydney. Besides, I have some good news. I banned Negan from coming to the house unannounced. I told him that he could only come or call me if there was an emergency with Sydney…that's it. He would get to see her on weekends but only at his sister's house."

"I bet that didn't go down so well."

"What do you think? He was pissed of course but I don't care. Sydney knows the truth. That has severed the hold he has on me…atleast temporarily.

There was silence on the other end of the phone. Michonne grew worried.

"Rick?"

"Yes…I am here."

"Say something…please."

"I'm worried."

"Why? He's not going to bother me anymore."

"True…but a man like Negan you need to keep close to monitor them. He is more dangerous now far away...not knowing what he is doing. Does he know you are seeing someone?"

"He speculated but I never confirmed. As a matter of fact he is accusing the person who I'm with of pushing me to get rid of him."

"Hmm."

"You think I made a mistake threatening him to stay away."

"I didn't say that."

"I just couldn't deal with him putting his hands on me again Rick!"

"What?!"

"He was groping me infront of Sydney's school when we dropped her off!"

"He put his hands on you again?!"

"Yes! The only person allowed to touch me is you Rick! Only you...no one else. My body now belongs to you."

Rick didn't know what to say to Michonne's words...her gesture. He was speechless and honoured that she reserved herself for him. He also heard the vulnerability in her voice as this is all new for her. Negan is the only person she has ever been with and he suspects starting over is scary for her.

"I love you Rick." She said softly.

"Oh god Michonne! I love you too with every fibre of my being. You didn't make a mistake. I'm just worried for you."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It is now more imperative that we bring Negan down. The Captain is bringing over Daryl evidence box. I'm going to take a look at everything that's inside. Call or text me when you reach home. I want to know that you are at home safely."

"Ok."

"Promise me Michonne that you will let me know when you are home."

"I promise Rick."

They hung up and a minute later Rick sent her a series of love hearts in a text message. She sent him back an emoji kiss. **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

When Captain Ford dropped off the box he made a few things clear to Rick.

"You are on your own with this Rick. You can't use any of the state's resources...not the IT guys, none of our registered CIs etc. I'll help wherever and whenever I can but this is all on you."

Rick nodded.

"However, if and I stress on the word ' _if'_ you do find something concrete."

Rick smiled to the Captain's dismay.

"How concrete do you mean?"

Ford sigh.

"If any evidence you find is 90% concrete solid then bring it to me. I know a few people who still want payback for Negan's past injuries."

"Ok. Will do."

"And most importantly Rick. Be…careful."

The captain left. **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Bareback, Rick sat on the floor placing the box between his legs and began taking out the contents – a flash-drive, an audio tape, dozens of pictures of the FBI informant Chirpie and other unidentified people, 2 reels of undeveloped films, a cell phone, a pager and a small pocket notebook. Rick frowned at the notebook as he opened it.

It only contained half of the information as the other half is at Daryl's house in the other notebook. Frustrated, he pushed the book aside and took at the other contents. Pulling his laptop from nearby he picked up the flash-drive and pushed it in. Immediately, it asked for a password.

Rick sent a text message from his phone. Next he took up the reel of undeveloped film and peered at it squinting his eyes. Then there was a knock on his front door. He opened and it was Justin, his next door neighbour. He was an IT specialist. Rick handed him the flash-drive after which he took a seat on the floor, putting it in.

"Got any beer? Need to kill time while the code on the flash-drive if being cracked."

Rick waved him off to the fridge and Justin helped himself generously. Next, Rick looked at the pictures of Chirpie and the other people. Some of their faces where in plain sight while others were not. Rick recognized no-one else other than Chirpie.

The frustration was building up as nothing made any sense. Rick picked up the cell phone and went through the call logs. Only one number appeared over and over again – 555-7133. Rick fingers itched to dial the number. Rick watched as Justin went over to his laptop and sat down watching the screen.

Rick causally pressed the call back button not expecting the number to still be in service or for even someone to answer on the other side. However, the phone was ringing. Then someone picked up. Rick held his breath as he heard someone on the other side breathing. He slowly rose to his feet.

"Hello?" Rick said cautiously.

There was continued breathing but no response.

"Hello?" he said again. Suddenly Justin became startled and cried out behind him.

"WTF?!"

Rick spun around to face him and on Justin's laptop screen was different pop-up of official government report and receipts on payment. Suddenly the pictures of a few bodies came up, causing Justin to jump up on his feet. He stared at Rick.

"What the hell is this Rick?!"

As if his name was a trigger for the person on the phone, the silent person on the other end finally spoke softly…in a strangled, desperate whisper.

"Rick Grimes…Is this Rick Grimes?!"

Rick stared wide eyed at the phone…then heard a dial tone. **~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

The woman stared at the phone. It hadn't ringed for the past month, not since Daryl's death. He was trying to help her as a favour to a friend of his and now because of her, Daryl is dead, his wife is a widow and his son is now fatherless.

She wanted so many times to give herself up to the police and tell all but Daryl told her that they needed more than her word…they needed evidence. So she gathered whatever she could get her hands on with the help of other people who were also trapped like her.

Now that Daryl is gone she had no idea where all the evidence she had gathered on their target was. Daryl wanted to tell his partner and best friend Rick about their plan but she was adamant and too afraid because she knew their mark had tentacles everywhere.

She also knew that the people who he worked for were even more dangerous than he was. She kept tabs on Daryl's pregnant wife. She also knew where Daryl lived and drove by the house many times after he died.

She wanted so desperately to leave a note in the mailbox to apologize to her for her role in her husband's death but she always chicken out at the last minute. She was there when Rosita went missing from the mall.

She didn't see the actual kidnapping but she saw Rosita with her friends having lunch and when she left and didn't come back, the frantic faces of her friends when they were looking for her. She left the mall before the police came. She couldn't be caught there.

If Rick has Daryl's burner phone that they used to secretly communicate, then maybe he has the other pieces of evidence she had gathered as well. Does that mean he could be trusted? She crouched up further on the bed as the phone began ringing again. **~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Rick frantically dialled the number back. I was ringing but this time no one was answering. He let the phone go to voicemail and contemplated whether to leave a message. He decided against it. The voice was that of a woman, in despair and desperate.

He instantly ruled out that Daryl was having an affair. He would never do that to Rosita in a million years. He loved her too much. Therefore was the woman a CI? What did she know or have? Was it evidence against Negan? Rick grabbed up the pictures and looked at everyone's faces.

There were no females in the picture. Some of the pictures were taken at long range and others at short range. Was she the one behind the camera? He took up the audio tape and went into the kitchen. He glanced over at Justin who was busy on his laptop. Cautiously, he pressed the play button.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21 – "Too Close"**

When Rick pressed the play button on the audio tape, he was scared of what he might have heard. He would die if he heard Daryl's last words or last screams or him pleading for his life on the tape. At first, there was static on the line and then he heard the panic voice of a woman and Daryl's.

' _I think he knows!"_

" _Did he say something to you?!"_

" _No...but I know him! I do! He's manipulative and always gets what he wants no matter who it hurts!'_

' _We can't stop! We are too close!'_

" _I'm scared.'_

' _You wouldn't be for long. Once we get what we need and start an investigation…he wouldn't be able to touch you without everyone pointing fingers at him. You will be safe. I told you to let me tell my partner. He could help.'_

' _No. I don't know if we could trust him.'_

' _I trust Rick. He's one of the good guys.'_

' _No. I'm already taking a risk with you. We don't know who else is in his pocket.'_

' _I don't like this. I don't keep secrets from my partner.'_

' _Well…you don't have a choice.'_

' _If this gets too ticklish I'm coming clean to Rick, whether you like it or not.'_

That was the end of the conversation. Rick felt relieved that Daryl considered telling him about what was going on and he was right. They have never kept any secrets from each other…personally or professionally.

Now that he heard what was on this tape he was more curious and more determined than ever to find out what happened to his best friend. He needed to find the proof Captain Ford told him that would make him get involved.

He walked over to Justin as he as finishing putting the pictures in chronological order.

"What the hell is going on Rick?! What have you gotten yourself and me into?!"

"You know better than to ask me those questions Justin."

"I think this is an exception…don't you think?"

Justin sounded worried. He was too. Clearly whoever Daryl was trying to help and whatever that person was mixed up in was serious enough for them to want to pull out. He suspected it was the same woman who answered the phone, hung up on him and now is refusing to answer the phone again. She asked for him by name. She knows who he is but who is she?

"Truthfully Justin, I don't know what's going on. I am seeing these pictures among other things for the first time myself. Just give me alittle more time to figure out what's going on and you will be among the first people I will update."

Justin looked at Rick and for the first time, he saw that Rick had no idea what was going on. That scared him even more.

"You know what…don't tell me. Whatever it is please…just leave my name out of it."

"As far as I am concerned Justin…you were never here." **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

 _ **6 months ago…**_

Daryl walked into the Crystal's Diner to meet one of his CIs.

"This better be good."

"A friend of mine has a problem. He's in prison and he has information about some murders and illegal back alley deals."

Daryl eyed his CI Bugsy suspiciously.

"OK. Tell him to go to the cops."

"He doesn't trust the cops."

"So what makes him think he can trust me? I'm a cop."

"Because I trust you and he trust me."

Daryl said nothing for a couple of minutes. Bugsy has given him a lot of good information over the years as his CI. Almost all of his tips have paid off but that was information that Bugs had gotten himself.

However, this is different. This is second hand information from a source he knows nothing about and he needed to be cautious.

"Do you trust this man?"

"Yes."

"Ok. I am not fully on board but what does your friend know?"

"Besides the murders?"

"Yeah."

"He knows who's doing the killing and underhand dealings."

"Ok. Who?"

"Your very own brothers in arms...the FBI." **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Negan pulled up into his sister's driveway. He had been fuming since yesterday by what Michonne had said to him. He needed a place to vent. Becky opened the front door as he walked up the steps.

"To what do I owe this pleasure of your visit?"

Negan said nothing as he just looked at her. She stepped aside and he walked in. Becky followed Negan as he walked straight to her refrigerator and took out a beer. He popped it open and took two gulps. He was glad she was at home alone.

"What's wrong Negan?"

"It's Michonne."

Becky eyed him cautiously.

"Go on."

"She doesn't want me coming to the house again to see Sydney."

"What? She can't keep you from your daughter."

Negan realized that Becky misunderstood what he meant.

"No no! I could still see Sydney. I just can't come to the house to see her."

"I don't understand."

"She wants to arrange for Sydney to spend weekends here so I could see her."

Becky cocked her head to the side. She had missed a call from Michonne earlier the day but haven't had the chance to call her back as yet. This is probably what she wanted to talk to her about.

"What did you do Negan? What did you do to Michonne?"

Negan looked at his sister incredulously and slightly ticked off that she automatically assumed that he was the bad guy in this situation.

"I didn't do anything! Why do you have to always come at me with that bullshit Becky?! Michonne is not an angel!"

He walked away from her into the backyard and Becky followed.

"She is compared to you."

He took another gulp of the beer.

"I wasn't in the country when things started to go south between the two of you and when I came back none of you wanted to talk about it. What the hell happened Negan? I know you cheated on her but there must be some other sh*t that went down to cause Michonne to leave you for good because she forgave you once for cheating on her and I know something must have also happened again to cause her to not want you at the house when you see your daughter."

"She has a boyfriend! That's what happened!"

"So what? She's entitled to move on with her life Negan. You have."

"I have never moved on with my life. She is my life. Her and Sydney. I want us to remarry and be a family like we use to be. I want her to carry my son!"

Becky eyed her brother. The last time she spoke to Michonne, she suggested at Negan doing something unforgivable to her. Although she didn't confirm what it was Michonne only hinted at what it could be and the hint alluded to something sick. She didn't want to believe that her brother, her own flesh and blood would do something like that to his own wife.

"I am going to ask you one question Negan and I want you to tell me the truth."

Negan turned to her.

"Ok."

"When I last spoke to Michonne she said something. She said that you took what you wanted from her without her consent. What did she mean?"

"You are gonna have to ask her what she meant by that."

"I'm asking you!"

Becky saw the look on her brother's face.

"Did you attack Michonne?"

"No." Negan lied but Becky wasn't buying it. She asked a graver question.

"Did you…did you rape Michonne?"

Negan said nothing for a couple of minutes and as the time passed the truth slowly dawned on her.

"I had sex with Michonne."

"With her consent...right?"

"I had sex with my wife as I am entitled to do."

Becky gasped, covering her mouth. Suddenly she was filled with rage and she let Negan know how angry she was at him. She slapped him.

 _Whack._

Negan touched his face from the stinging slap from his elder sister.

 _Whack._

She slapped him again.

Negan glared at his sister and she did the same.

"You're a piece of shit and I'm ashamed to call you my brother! How could you do that to Michonne? She was the best thing to ever happen to you! Michonne loved you and gave you a family and you violated her!"

 _Whack._

Becky grabbed Negan by his shirt collar.

"And you wonder why she doesn't want you around her! Why she has never taken you back! Why she doesn't want you back!"

Negan stared Becky in her eyes.

"Michonne will take me back…she will be mine again."

Becky pushed him away from her and pointed an angry finger at him.

"You stay away from Michonne! Leave her alone! Do you hear me?! I will not her take away my niece from me because of you and your bullsh*t! I will not let you hurt her again! STAY AWAY FROM MICHONNE!" **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

It was Friday night and the first weekend of Negan's visit with Sydney at Becky's house. When Michonne and Sydney arrived, Negan was already there. After greeting her father and aunt, Sydney rushed to meet her cousins inside. Becky, Negan and Michonne stood at the front door. Becky gave Negan a stern eye and he turned to go inside but not before he smiled at Michonne.

"It's good seeing you Michonne."

Michonne merely looked at him, saying nothing. When he disappeared inside, Michonne turned to see Becky looking at her with sorrow in her eyes. It confused her.

"What?"

Unexpectedly, Becky rushed up to Michonne and hugged her tightly in her arms, apologizing profusely.

"I didn't know! I'm so sorry!"

"Sorry for what?"

Becky pulled away and looked at Michonnne.

"I know Michonne. I know my brother raped you." She whispered.

Michonne gasped suddenly as if a huge weight has been lifted off her shoulders. She closed her eyes as Becky hugged her again.

"You should have told me!"

Michonne hugged her back tightly.

"I told Negan to stay away from you. I will do my best to make sure he doesn't bother you again."

"Thank you."

Both ladies looked at each other. Becky then walked Michonne to her car.

"So Negan says that you have a boyfriend?"

Michonne was hesitant at first to confirm that she was dating.

"Yes."

"Is he good to you? Are you happy?"

"He is and I am. Yes."

"I am happy for you Michonne. You deserve to be happy. Hopefully I will get to meet him one day.

Michonne nodded and smiled. They hugged again and Michonne left. Negan watched as his sister walked back up to the house. **~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Rick was just about to make a run to the grocery store when his phone rang. He was glad to see that it was Michonne.

"Hey babe."

"Hey. What are you doing tonight or this weekend for that matter?"

"I was just going to make a run to the grocery store now and I am off for the weekend. Why?'

"Well..I just dropped Sydney off for her first weekend visit with Negan at his sister's so I will be all alone from tonight."

"Hmmm. Interesting."

Michonne heard the cheekiness in Rick's voice.

"You wanna come over to my place?" he asked.

Michonne laughed.

"Are you inviting me?"

"You have an open invitation here. I thought that was understood."

"Now that I know, I will be taking full advantage of it."

"That's the idea."

Michonne laughed scandalously. She haven't flirted in years and was surprised that she wasn't too rusty.

"Ok. Let me go home, get a few things and I will be right over."

"Ok."

They hung up and Michonne smiled all the way as she drove home. **~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Rick drove over the speed limit and broke the law as a police officer to get to the supermarket. He had planned on buying a few things in the supermarket but now that Michonne is coming over to spend the night and probably the weekend, he needed to stock up on food.

Before he left, he went over to Ms Elizabeth's house and asked if she had any of the cookies that Michonne liked. She told him no but she would have a batched ready for his lady love by the time she arrived at his place.

She also teased him about his cooking skills and offered to prepare something for them. Rick said that he could handle it this time but jokingly told her to standby just in case his kitchen catches a fire. **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

As soon as Michonne arrived home, she went straight to her bedroom closet and began to pack. At first she packed just an overnight back to spend one night at Rick's. She wanted to be back home and available should Sydney needed her.

But then she changed her mind. She decided that she wanted this to be her weekend with Rick and should Sydney need her, she could still be there. It felt weird to her to be spending a weekend away from home as she has never done it before.

She was always the dutiful wife and mother during her marriage to Negan, being the constant anchor to both her husband and her daughter and was there whenever they needed her.

After the divorce, she still facilitated Negan whenever he visited Sydney on the weekends. She never changed her routine as it kept everyone happy. However, circumstances have changed. She has someone in her life and she would like to spend as much time with Rick as possible.

She has enough room in her life for both Sydney and Rick. This is a giant step for her and she intends on taking full advantage of it. Michonne pulled out a larger travelling bag and began packing more clothes in it. **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Shane saw when Michonne and Sydney left the house just over an hour earlier from where he was not too far away. The cameras he placed on the utility pole just opposite her house were in the perfect position to see everything that goes on in the house.

Twenty minutes later, he was behind Michonne's house jimmying the lock on one of the doors at the back of the house. The neighbourhood is a quiet one and it was dark. It also helped that he was dressed in all black and wore gloves to leave no fingerprints. One minute later he was inside the house.

The house had a homely feel and he immediately fell in love with the ambiance of the place. He turned on a low resolution flashlight and began walking around the house. He checked the refrigerator and saw that Michonne was into healthy living. He was careful not to touch or move anything out of place.

He went upstairs and walked into each bedroom. The first one seemed to be unoccupied for a long time, so he quickly exited. Then he entered the second bedroom, which turned out to be Sydney's. He exited that one as quickly as he went in.

The third bedroom was the grand prize….Michonne's bedroom. He stood in the middle of the room and inhaled deeply. The scent of cocoa butter and strawberry filled his nostrils. Her scent. He walked to the closet and opened it.

It was neatly arranged…business suits on one side and all other clothing on the other. He took out a yellow flower patterned free flowing dress and bringing it up to his nose, inhaled it. He gasped loudly and felt stirring in his jeans. He put back the dress neatly and closed the closet door.

Then he went over to he correctly deduced was her undies cupboards next to the closet. He pulled the draw opened and a slick grin came over his face. There they were…Michonne's panties neatly folded.

Shane passed his hands gently over them, careful not to disturbed their formation.

After a couple of minutes, he closed the draw and was about to exit the room when Michonne's car pulled up in the driveway. He quickly dashed out of her room and barely made it to the hallway linen closet when the front door to the house opened.

He stepped into the closet and closed the door just seconds before Michonne walked down the hallway past him. He heard her go into her room and he waited patiently for her to leave. He felt around in the dark room behind him and realized that there were towels on the shelves behind him.

He hoped for her sake that whatever she do she doesn't decides to take a shower and needed a towel from this closet otherwise he would have to take her with him and Negan will be sorry. **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Michonne packed the lingerie she bought with a huge grin on her face. She can't wait to see Rick's face when she puts them on. Taking her bags, she walked out of her bedroom, closing the door behind her. Her phone rang. **~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

"Hey I was just about to leave to come over to your place. Just need to get a towel and I will be on my way."

"I have plenty of towels at my place. No need to bring one."

"Ok. I hope you cooked. I'm starving."

'I just started but trust me…while you're eating food I'll be eating something else!"

Michonne giggled loudly and began walking down the stairs.

"I'm on my way."

Michonne hung up the phone and left. **~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Shane waited until he heard the car pulled out of the driveway. After a couple of minutes, he re-entered Michonne's bedroom and opened her undies draw. It was no longer neatly folded like before.

Clearly she was in a rush. As he left Michonne's house the same way he came in he chuckled to himself. He was looking forward for him and Michonne to be re-acquainted very very soon. **~*~*~*~*~*~*~**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22: "Connected"**

Michonne pulled up into Rick's driveway. She parked, walked up to the door and knocked. One minute later Rick opened the door and a smile instantly appeared on her face. He was dressed in a vest, wash out blue jeans and an apron.

He also had a spoon in his hand. He smiled, stepping aside for Michonne to come in. The house smelt heavenly. She walked into the kitchen and was surprised to see Ms Elizabeth casually sitting at the kitchen counter. She turned to Rick.

"Really Rick?"

He looked at her confused.

"What?"

"Don't tell me that Ms Elizabeth is cooking again."

"I'm the one wearing the apron Michonne."

She rolled her eyes at him and turned to Ms Elizabeth.

"Tell me you're not cooking."

"He's telling the truth dear. I'm just here to make sure he doesn't burn down the house and that everything taste right."

Michonne turned to Rick who was leaning against the kitchen sink, pouting."

"I think I am owned an apology."

"I'm sorry…" she said cheekily.

"I want a proper apology."

Michonne's eyes widen at Rick as she glanced over to Ms Elizabeth.

"Oh honey. Don't mind me. I have seen you too kiss before."

Michonne walked over and putting her hands around Rick's neck, gave him a nice long deep kiss.

"Much better."

She reached for the spoon but Rick pulled it away.

"Nope. You have to wait for dinner."

Rick turned back to his pot and began stirring and taste testing again.

"I made some of those cookies that you like so much." Ms Elizabeth glanced over to the dining room table. Michonne went over and sampled one. They taste as good or even better than the last ones.

"Thank you."

"I'm going to leave you too now. Will you walk me to the door?"

Michonne nodded and followed her out. When Elizabeth stepped outside, she turned to Michonne.

"Rick loves you. A lot."

"And I him."

"Be good to each other and don't let anything come between you too."

"We will and I wouldn't."

Elizabeth hugged her which Michonne found to be very odd but she didn't question it. She left. **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

After changing into a simple evening dress for their dinner, Rick blindfolded her and place her to sit in the living room while he set up the dining table. She could hear pots and spoons and glasses clanging together as Rick moved around behind her.

She was tempted to sneak a peek but was afraid to spoil the surprise Rick was setting up and also afraid that he would catch her peeking. After twenty minutes, all the surrounding noise stopped.

"Rick?"

"Yes. I am right here. I am just going upstairs to shower and change. Don't peek."

"Ok."

"Promise…"

"Ok! I promise."

Suddenly she felt warm lips devouring hers. She lean back on the sofa, still blindfolded. As Rick climbed on top of her, Michonne opened her legs. Rick pressed himself between her thighs as his lips continue to consume her lips and then her neck.

She gasped each time his prickly beard brushed against the sensitive portions of her neck. As if that wasn't torture enough, Rick slipped one hand into her panty and pushed two fingers slowly inside of her. Michonne opened her legs wider.

He began pumping her pussy, strong and steady as she rocked her hips against him drawing out long stifling moans out of her.

"Hmmmmmmm."

"You like that?!" Rick whispered hoarsely in her ear.

"Yeah! I want to cum! Make me cum pleaseeeee"

Hearing her beg made Rick's cock even stiffer.

"F*ck this!"

Rick ripped off the blindfold.

"What are you doing?"

"Make a choice Michonne. Dinner now or dinner later?"

"What?" She was confused.

"Dinner now or dinner later?"

When Michonne saw the ravenous look in his eyes, she finally understood what he meant.

"Dinner later."

Rick gathered her up in his arms and sprinted for the stairs. **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Michonne straddled Rick as he sat at the edge of the bed. She was panty less as Rick had torn them off halfway up the steps. Her sensual juices coated the top of his jeans as she grind herself down on his bulge.

Unable to stand it anymore, Rick flipped Michonne on her back on the bed. In two seconds tops, he was completely naked. Michonne began pulling her dress over her head but Rick stopped her.

"Wait! I want to do that!"

"I brought lingerie, remember? I want to try it on for you."

"Ahhh. Don't worry! You'll get to wear it for me but not right now!"

Michonne giggled as Rick slowly lifted her dress up and at the same time laid soft gentle butterfly kisses from the base of her belly, all the way in between her breast. When he completely pulled it off, the hunger in his eyes made her slicker.

"Open your legs." He croaked.

Michonne obeyed willingly. He gave her pussy a deep sniff.

"Hmmmm. Nice and earthy. All natural!"

Rick latched on to her and began his sensual assault on her. He sucked and sucked and sucked. His tongue was doing the godliest work as it flickered in and out of her aggressively and her legs inevitably opened wider gladly welcoming it.

After ten minutes, Michonne back arched painfully as her body was no longer her own. Rick had taken it over. She was cumming and it was strong. Her knees and toes locked in their bent positions and for maximum effect, Rick pressed his hand at the base of her belly…hard.

She opened her mouth to scream but no words came out. Only small quick gasps escaped her lips as warm liquid gushed from inside the depths of her. Each time he pressed and the fluids leave her, Rick pushed his tongue and face further and harder against her pussy.

After the fourth time, her legs fell limped and trembling over his shoulder. Slowly, Rick climbed up on her. He nuzzled his face into the side of her neck, tickling her.

"More please!"

Rick looked at her.

"I want more!"

Rick slipped in her, kissing her vigorously. Wanting him to go deeper, Michonne reach down as far as she can and grabbed his buttock and pulled him into her.

"F*ck!" Rick groaned. He was in deep…extreme balls deep.

She held him there firmly.

"Don't move!"

Michonne commanded, strongly even to her and Rick's own surprise. She began rotating her hips under him and Rick could feel the depth of warmest in her pussy as his cock head brushed over her inner walls.

He bit his lip trying not to cum but after a few more minutes of Michonne erotic hip movement, he was too far gone. Pushing himself in, he grunted and exploded within her. Feeling the warmth of Rick pouring himself in her, Michonne let go of his buttocks, dug her nails into his back and pushed her hips up, sending her body into convulsion.

"F*ck yes! F*ck yes! F*ck yes! F*ck yes!" Michonne cried.

Her walls clenched tightly around him and he cum two more times in her. As the orgasm subsided, they kissed.

"More…" Michonne breathe into him. Rick was amazed.

"Get up."

She did and Rick stacked three pillows, one on top of the other in the middle of the bed.

"Bend over on these pillows."

When she did, her midsection…hips and pussy was high up in the air, ready for slaughter. He began licking her gently at first and then started eating her out. Michonne pushed her face into the bed and gripped the sheets to slow down her fast imminent orgasm. Her toes curled and started cramping painfully. She begged for a time out.

"Mercy! Please! Have mercy!"

Rick pulled his tongue out grinning down at her as her body heaved up and down.

You're the one who begged for more. I'm just more than happy to oblige."

"One minute! Just give me one minute!"

Rick looked at the wet pussy and thighs on display infront of him.

"Not a chance!"

"Rick wait!"

Ignoring her desperate pleas he slowly entered and Michonne whimpered pushing back against him. He sank in nice and deep. After a couple gentle strokes, Rick found his stride and rhythm and began jack hammering himself into her.

"Oh God! Don't stop! Please don't stop!"

She forced her upper body up on her arms and Rick grabbed hold of her shoulders for better leverage and the perfect penetration without breaking his stride.

"F*ck Michonne!" Rick croaked out aloud.

"Yes! F*ck me! F*ck me! F*ck me hard!"

Michonne begging to be f*ck hard became Rick's undoing again. He roughly pushed the upper part of her body down on the bed while shoving himself hard into her. He held himself firmly in her as he filled up her womb.

"Ahhhhh! F*ck! Ahhhhh!"

Then he slumped over her still feeling her pussy muscles pulsating all around his bursting python. Neither of them moved for the next ten minutes. They were so exhausted. Rick gently slipped off of Michonne pulling her down on the bed with him. He drew her into him.

"I hope I didn't disappoint."

He didn't get a response.

"Michonne?"

When there was still silence, Rick looked down at her. Michonne's eyes were closed and her lips slightly parted…quietly breathing. She was passed out...cold. He grinned proudly.

"I guess that's a no, then." **~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Michonne didn't know how long she was sleeping for but what she knew is that she was still tired as hell. She reached over next to her and it was empty. She achingly slipped out of bed. Her legs were weak and she had to walk side to side to get to the bedroom door.

She could still feel Rick inside of her and it made her blushed. The last thing she remembered was getting f*cked good and proper because Rick was hitting all the right spots. She walked out into the corridor and saw that the light downstairs was on.

Suddenly, a cheeky idea popped into her head. She looked at the time. It was 2:30am. She smirked to herself. **~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Rick was famished. He had slipped his arms gently from under Michonne's head. He went downstairs. The table was still set for the dinner that they never had and the food was still in the oven. He put away the dishes only leaving out a plate and a glass for himself.

He scooped out a healthy piece of spicy jalapeno and herb rubbed chicken breast served on a bed of black beans rice and sauté vegetable. In a small dish he had a Dijon honey mustard and cauliflower puree spread for the chicken.

As he looked down at the plate, he was tempted to make a second plate and take it up to his room for Michonne but he decided against it as he thought that might still be sleeping. He took the plate to the living room, sat down on the ground and began eating. **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Michonne was a bundle of nerves as she slowly walked down the stairs. The idea was to wear the ensemble before the dinner so that Rick gets to take it off after dinner. Since things worked out in the reverse, she was still determined not to make it an issue. She reached the bottom of the stairs and make her way over to the living room. **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

It was the sweet scent of peaches that first caught Rick's attention. He turned towards the direction of the scent and nearly swallowed his tongue with spoon in it. There Michonne stood, in the sexiest number he has ever seen.

She was dressed in a red bra and panty lingerie with red lacy stocking midway up to her thighs. The panty barely covered the velvet triangle between her legs and the bra was transparent so her perfectly round nipples were on full and prominent display. Michonne was pleased with Rick's reaction.

"The idea was to wear this during dinner and you get to take them off after but since things didn't go as planned I thought that I couldn't let the outfit go to waste anyway. So….what do you think?"

Michonne did a little sexy twirl and Rick lost his sh*t when he saw that the panties, in addition to barely covering the front it was also bottomless at the back. Rick couldn't think and when the words did form in his head, he couldn't say it as he was utterly speechless.

"Say something!" Michonne said shyly.

"F*ck…..me!" is all Rick could finally manage to croak out.

Michonne did her best sexy walk over to Rick and sat down on the ground next to him, legs spread wide. He never took his eyes off of her. She took the plate from his hands and began eating. Rick didn't move, he didn't speak, he didn't blink, he didn't breathe. He just stared. Michonne loved the attention she was getting.

When she was done, she crawled on her hands and knees on the kitchen, with the plate in her mouth giving Rick the perfect view of her round plump behind. When she returned, Rick was naked again, his boxers thrown clear on the other side of the living room. Michonne pushed him down on his back and straddled him. Rick was snuggling inside her again.

"I want to f*ck you now!"

Both she and Rick were surprised by her bold and aggressiveness all night. Quite frankly, Michonne didn't know she had it in her. She started off with a slow, soothing grind down on him to get their juices flowing again and after three minutes, Michonne was in full cowgirl mood. She rode Rick hard, fast and furious, her breast bouncing and Rick eyes rolling back.

The first orgasm crept up on them unexpectedly and they both cum together. Michonne threw her head back and squeezed her own breast as Rick painfully gripped her thighs. The next three orgasms they had hit them one after the other….all within the space of twenty minutes.

When Michonne finally collapsed on him, they were sweaty and sticky. After ten miniutes, neither of them knew what the other was thinking as they both was knocked out on the living room floor. **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23: "The Devil is in"**

It has been five days since deciphering the contents of Daryl box. It has also been five days since the woman answered the telephone call. He has been calling the said phone since then but it always rang until it goes straight to voicemail.

Michonne had also called him dozens of times and they reminisced about their passion love making. Despite this, Michonne still picked up that he was distracted. He explained that he was indeed distracted and that he would talk to her about it later, when they meet up for dinner the upcoming weekend.

He asked about how her arrangement with Negan was faring and she explained that so far, he seems to be following her rules but he clearly wasn't happy about it. He also asked after Sydney. She told him that she has adjusted well in school and to the arrangement with her father.

"I'm just glad Negan is not around you anymore."

There was a pause over the phone.

"What is it Michonne?"

"I think it's time Sydney meets you, Rick."

"Really?!"

"Yes. We have taken our relationship to the next level. We are officially a couple and I think Sydney should know that I have someone steady in my life although she already suspects that much."

"Just tell me when and where!"

Michonne was pleased at the excitement in his voice.

"Well we were planning on having dinner just the two of us in a couple of days. Instead of going out, why don't you come over to my house and I could make dinner for the three of us."

"I love that idea."

"So it's settled then. I'll see you at my house Friday at 7pm."

"It's a date."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

They hung up and seconds later Rick received a series of love hearts emojis via text. He grinned as he texted several kissing emojis in return. Life is good. **~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Later that night when Rick came home, he showered, dressed and made himself a some mac and cheese and sat down on the ground in front of the tv. He had Daryl's burner phone in his hand, staring at it.

He took two large mouthful of the meal and chewed slowly. He wanted to dial the number again hoping that the woman on the other end will eventually pick up. He needed answers. He pushed the plate away from him and dialled the number. It rang a couple of times then went into voicemail. He dialled again and after the second ring someone picked up. Rick screamed into the phone.

"Please! Don't hang up!" **~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

The woman shrunk back slightly when Rick screamed into the phone. He begged her not to do the very thing that she was about to do. She brought the phone back to her ear. **~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

"Please…don't hang up." Rick said much more calmly, praying that his outburst didn't startle the woman on the other end.

"I am not going to hurt you." There was silence.

"Are you there?"

Silence.

"I just want answers into Daryl's death."

Silence.

"I know you can help me because Daryl was helping you."

Silence.

Rick was trying to contain his frustration with this one way conversation.

"Please! Say something!"

There was a minute of silence then the voice spoke softly.

"Yes."

Rick held his breath.

"Yes. Daryl was helping me."

Rick breathed a sigh of relief.

"How did you get this phone? Did Daryl give it to you?"

"He had it mailed to his wife should something happen to him. She gave it to me."

"Is that all he mailed?"

"No."

There was more awkward silence.

"What was Daryl helping you with? I have pictures and part of a diary and other stuff."

"He was trying to bring down some corrupt FBI officials."

"Officials plural or one official in particular?"

"Yes."

"Daryl would have never kept something like this from me unless you told him not to tell me. Why?"

"Because I don't trust you. I still don't."

"But Daryl trusted me and you trusted him."

"I didn't trust Daryl. I trusted his informant who is friend of mine."

Rick said nothing for a minute.

"I am sorry about Daryl. I was wrong about him. He was one of the good ones. My friend told me that much…that I could have trusted him. The person who we were trying to bring down has major government resources behind him. He has people in his pocket…cops, other informants. I didn't know who to trust."

Rick knows that Negan is responsible for Daryl's death but he kept that information to himself quiet until he could learn more and gained this woman's trust.

"But you still worked with him to gather as much evidence as you can."

"Yes. But Daryl got demanding…greedy. I told him that we had enough to go on…that I was scared because I was paranoid of getting caught. He didn't think that the evidence we already had was enough. He wanted more."

Rick remembered the taped conversation between Daryl and this woman. Atleast he knows that she wasn't lying about being scared and Daryl pushing for her to get more evidence. He wasn't sure if she even knew Daryl recorded their conversation. He decided to keep that too to himself.

"Do you know who killed him?"

"Yes."

"We need to meet."

"Not going to happen."

"We have to work together to bring Daryl's killer to justice."

"I don't know you Rick and I am not going to take the chance that you're one of the good ones too and you end up dead as well. I should have never gone to him. Daryl's wife is a widow and his son is fatherless because of me! I have to live with that guilt for the rest of my life and I'm not trying to add anymore!"

"But we….."

The woman cut him off.

"I am also not going to take the chance that you are one of the officers caught up in his web and when I meet you I end up dead like Daryl. I am scared! This man has hurt my family...used us. He used me! Maybe my family and I deserved what was coming to us. We are not angels. You want my humble advice…use whatever evidence we already gathered and nail that son of a bitch to the wall! I'm not going to testify either! You don't need me anymore."

"So that's it?! You're just going to walk away?!"

"Yes, I am going to walk away! If I did before, your friend would have been alive today!"

"I can't believe this! After everything Daryl did…for you! You don't trust me! I get that but if I was one of the corrupt ones…I would have traced this call a long time ago! We have been talking for atleast five minutes. I would have sent people to your location right now and just keep you on the line with frivolous conversation! But no…I am here pleading with you to help me! Help me and bring Daryl's killer to justice. Atleast ease your guilt."

There was nothing said between them for awhile.

"I will call you. Don't…call…me."

The line went dead. Rick dialled back the number and it went straight to voicemail. Now it was just a waiting game. **~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Negan drove into the yard of a seemingly abandoned junkyard. He parked, got out of his car and began walking towards the old abandoned warehouse. He was casually dressed in black leather pants and jacket and a cap pulled low over his face.

He hated coming here and should anyone see him would immediately questions his motives. He walked into the building, down the corridor to the fourth door on the left. He pushed open the door to reveal a nicely set up room.

The building actually belonged to the UN and it was used for interrogation of POW's and other uncooperative suspects to get information. When he turned, on the left wall was dozens of pictures of Michonne and Sydney at various times of the day, doing different activities.

He had pictures of Michonne leaving the house and coming back home, pictures of her and Sydney at the supermarket and of Michonne and some of her colleagues at what appears to be a lunch break. He even had pictures of Michonne at a lingerie store purchasing underwear. He clenched his jaw in anger. He turned around when Shane began to speak.

"You know I thought you were crazy but I get it now. I get why you don't want to let her go."

Shane chuckled.

"She is a rare beauty…such grace and poise and she loves Sydney to death. Her whole world revolves around her until recently."

Negan clenched his fist.

"I knows she has a boyfriend. Do you know who it is?"

"Yep."

"Well?!"

Shane looked at Negan from head to toe.

"Nah. I don't think you could handle who it is."

"Screw you! I'll just follow her myself. It's what I should have done in the first place."

"And risk Michonne finding out and permanently taking your daughter away from you?! You are not that stupid Negan. Sydney is the only reason you could get near to Michonne right now. It's the closest thing to a "relationship" with her if you could call it that."

The mocking tone in Shane's voice wasn't lost on Negan who knew that Shane was right. He only went to him because he couldn't afford to be caught by Michonne doing anything wrong in the slightest to have Sydney taken from him. Shane walked up to him and continued speaking, his voice ominous.

"But just in case you are that stupid, one day you will get a phone call from your frightened daughter telling you that they had just pulled up in the driveway of their home when four masked men ambushed her mother as she was talking out bags of groceries out of the backseat of her car. Don't worry. Sydney wouldn't be harmed but by the time you reach at the house, Sydney would be crying in the arms of a nice police officer and all that will be left of Michonne is her left shoe among scattered groceries in the driveway."

Shane walked away and sat down at the desk.

"Do you remember that place we took that guy the FBI suspected of planting the bombs in three schools in Chicago? Ah yes! Kramer Creek! I love it up there! So much greenery! Nature at its finest with only birds and tiny squirrels running up and down the trees. I think I'll take Michonne up there for a couple of days...maybe a week or two. I want to see what makes her tick or don't tick...besides you of course."

Shane chuckled.

"I have never had a totally innocent woman to deal with." He paused. "Oh wait! That's a lie. Daryl's wife Rosita would have been the first totally innocent woman I've have to deal with but then again I just took her under a bridge and roughed her up a little bit."

He smiled at Negan who had just gone as white as a sheet.

"Hey...so Michonne really would be the first totally innocent woman that I would be spending some quality time with. Your first is always the best in anything."

He chuckled again.

"Aw don't worry. I'm not going to rape her. I'm not that disgusting. I'm not into that kind of thing...but there are other exciting things I could do."

Shane gestured to the door for Negan to leave.

"I'll call you."

He turned his back to Negan. Negan's right hand instinctively reached for his gun but he didn't budge. If it was so easy to just shoot him dead right here and bury the body, he would have done it. But he knows this man. He had backup plans to his backup plans and backup plans to those backup plans. He slowly removed his hand. Shane casually glanced at him. Negan walked out of the room and out of the building. He walked to his car and was about to reach for the door when he suddenly dropped to his knees on the gravel ground and hurled. He puked both his breakfast and lunch all over the car door. When there was no more food to spew up, he began drooling bile from his lips and that was his position for the next five minutes. **~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

When Negan finally rose from his knees he reeked. He wiped his mouth with his handkerchief and got into this car. He looked up and saw Shane leaning on the front door, casually smoking a cigarette. He had seen the whole thing.

He started the car and made an angry 360 turn in the yard. He had a pounding headache. He glanced into the mirror and saw Shane still looking on as he drove away. It was in this moment that Negan knew he royally fucked up. **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24: "Acceptance"**

Sydney sat at the kitchen counter watching her mother as she moved briskly around the kitchen. Her mother has been nervous whole week. She frowned as Michonne taste tested everything on the stove no less than four times and made several adjustments.

"Mummy?"

Michonne moved from the stove to the fridge and back towards the stove without answering. It was clear that she didn't even hear her daughter call out to her.

"Mummy?!"

Michonne spun around quickly, getting dizzy. She closed her eyes as she grabbed hold of the kitchen counter to steady herself.

"Yes?"

"Is someone coming over tonight?"

Michonne opened her eyes to finally look at Sydney. Smiling, she walked around and sat next to her.

"Yes." She paused. She could see Sydney's looking for answers. "Remember that special friend I told you about?"

"The one you said I could call if anything happens? The cop?"

"Yes Rick. He's coming over for dinner. I want to introduce you to him and him to you officially. Is that ok?"

"You smile a lot when you're talking to him on the phone. Does he make you happy?"

Michonne was taken aback by the question and cautiously answered.

"Yes Sydney. He does."

"Then it's ok with me."

They hugged.

"Now go upstairs and get ready. Rick would be here anytime soon."

Michonne smiled inwardly after seeing Sydney dash upstairs and she went back to making sure dinner was perfect. **~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Michonne looked at the time nervously. When the bell rang, she nearly jumped out of her skin. Sydney was still upstairs getting ready. She took a deep breath and opened the door and there Rick was. He wore a light blue shirt with a tie and soft dark grey pants. He had a boutique of flowers in one hand and a box in the other.

"Hi."

"Hi." He stepped forward. "Elizabeth made these for you…your favourite."

Michonne's face light up.

"Sydney will love these!" Then she gestured to the flowers. "And who are those for?"

Rick turned beet red and pushed the flowers towards her. Michonne took and smelled them. She stepped aside and Rick walked in.

"I know you said no intimacy in Sydney's home. Does that also mean I can't give you a kiss on the cheek?"

Michonne chuckled.

"I meant sex Rick. I will not have sex with you here but you can kiss me."

Rick wasted no time and moved closer putting his hand partially around her waist. He pressed a light, soft, lingering kiss on her cheek but dangerously close to her lips. Then he pulled away. He caressed her cheeks and they looked deep into each other eyes.

When footsteps were heard on the stairs descending towards them, they pulled apart just in time when Sydney appeared. She walked over to him and Michonne began introductions.

"Sydney, this is my friend Rick Grimes that I told you about. Rick, this is my daughter Sydney."

They shook hands.

"Nice to meet you Mr Grimes."

"The pleasure is all mines Ms Sydney."

Sydney blushed at being called 'Ms'. They walked to the set dinner table. **~*~*~*~*~*~***

With a cap pulled low over his face, Negan looked down as a blonde's head bobbed up and down on his crutch. He was at the VIP section of an upscale gentleman's club of which he was a member of…under a secret name of course.

Other than being a place to conduct questionable business transactions, the club offer 'other' services, services of which he is enjoying right now. He leaned his head back, eyes closed as Shane's words played over and over in his head.

His threat to harm Michonne struck a chord with him and he knows very well that Shane will follow through on his word if he wants to. He has been party to a lot of unsavoury things that Shane has done and it includes the death of fellow law enforcement officer Daryl Dixon.

He never found who tipped off Daryl about his activities but his death had sent a strong and clear message that he was not to be messed with. The snitch hasn't leaked anymore information so no one else was killed but Daryl's partner and best friend Rick has been snooping around. So far it seems that he's got nothing. He has to make sure that it stays that way.

He pressed the blonde's head down hard as he cum in her throat. She was gagging and began thrashing about. When he discharged the fourth time down her throat, he released her head and she rose up fast. She was glaring at him furiously, as she swallowed his seed.

"You f*cking asshole!"

He simply stared at her as he stuff his dick back into his pants.

"Thanks for the service. Till next time."

He got up and began walking out of the cubicle.

"F*ck you!" the woman shouted behind him. **~*~*~*~*~*~***

Michonne listened pleased as Rick and Sydney talked during dinner. She was asking him a lot of questions about being a cop.

"Yes. I have used my gun before."

"Have you ever shot anyone?"

"Yes I have."

"Did they die?"

Rick looked at Michonne.

"Don't look at me. This conversation is between the two of you."

Sydney looked at her mother and then back at Rick, patiently waiting for an answer. Rick wasn't sure if he should tell such a young child that he have shot and killed persons before even though they deserved it. He killed a man who was holding a butcher's knife to his wife's neck because she wouldn't take him back into the marital home.

He had to kill him. He also shot and killed a man who took a school bus hostage. A school bus full of terrified kids. The man was waving his gun around. Rick had just finished his sharp shooting training three weeks prior.

Daryl himself had just completed a two months crash course in hostage negotiations. Daryl tried to talk the man down for three hours and at times it did seem like he was succeeding until the man went into an unexplained tantrum.

The man grabbed one of the children closet to him and put his knife to the child's throat. Rick had to take the shot. Then it was over. These are not details that a nine year old should know and about he wasn't about to explain in detail if she asked.

"No Sydney. I have never killed anyone."

He looked up to see Michonne smirking. He knew that she knew he just lied after all she read his file. However, he knew she understood why he did what he did.

"Have you ever been shot?"

"I was grazed once." He lifted up his pants leg and showed her a long scar on his shin.

Sydney's eyes popped open in delight. He glanced up and saw Michonne herself looking down at his leg as well. She looked up at him.

"Can I touch it?"

Rick nodded and Sydney touched it gently."

"Did it hurt?"

"It burned a lot."

"I don't think I want to be a cop."

"Why? It's a good job. You get to help people."

"But I don't want to get shot."

Rick laughed.

"Not all cops get shot on the job."

He looked at Sydney as she resumed eating after her barrage of questions.

"So what do you want to be when you grow up?"

"I don't know. I thought I wanted to be a teacher but there is a boy in my class. His name is Andy and he makes my teacher Ms Kaffe talk too much. I don't want to have someone like him in my class when I grow up."

Rick burst out laughing and Sydney smiled.

"Did you always wanted to be a cop?"

"I come from a long line of cops in my family. My father, grandfather and great grandfather."

"So you only became a cop because they were cops?"

"No. I wanted to be one. I saw the good they were doing to solve crimes and help people in need."

"Are there a lot of girls who are cops?"

"Not as much as boys but yes. There are female cops."

Sydney looked at her mother.

"You said you didn't want to get shot…remember?" Michonne reminded her.

Sydney turned her attention back to Rick.

"I want to help people so I would make a good cop…right?"

Rick froze as he saw Michonne folded her hand across her chest. He stuffed his mouth with food. **~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

They finished having dinner and Michonne cleared the table for desert and listened delighted as Rick answered Sydney's questions about his family. She was so happy that everything was going so well. Sydney had taken to Rick and she honestly didn't expect it to happen so quickly. Rick himself had taken to Sydney which she did expected.

"Do you need any help?" Rick called out.

"No. I'm fine."

After finally clearing the dishes, she took out three plates and three cups. She scoped out the ice cream first and delivered it to the chatting duo that had now moved to the living room. They were sitting on the floor.

When she gave Rick ice cream, he winked at her, causing her to blush furiously. Then he turned his attention back to Sydney. She returned balancing three plates of thick slices of apple and vanilla pie. She also had some of the cookies Ms Elizabeth had sent as well. Sydney bit into those first.

"Where did you get these?" She took another bite.

"Rick's has a friend who bakes. She sent those for us."

"I like them."

She took her slice of pie and put it on Michonne's plate and took Michonne's cookies."

Rick had a wide grin on his face. He knew how much Michonne loved those cookies.

"Oh…I forgot my ice cream." Michonne suddenly realized.

"Here." Rick pushed his cup infront of her. "Take some of mine. There is enough for two."

She hesitated abit and then took it. Rick was tempted to spoon feed her the ice cream but they needed to be respectful in Sydney's presence. For the rest of the evening Rick and Sydney talked about what movies they like and some of their favourite places to go.

He even promised to get her a special invitation when the police department are having field trips. Michonne listened quietly as they talked for the next hour until Sydney yawned. Michonne looked at the time.

"It's 10pm young lady. Time for bed."

"But I don't have school tomorrow!" Sydney protested looking at Rick for help to plead her case.

"You know the rules. You are already one hour past your bedtime."

Sydney was disappointed and Rick sought to cheer her up.

"We'll do this again sometime soon…ok?"

This promise seemed to placate her somewhat and they got up off the floor. She stretched out her hand.

"It was really nice meeting you Mr Grimes."

Rick shook it proudly.

"It was nice meeting you Ms Sydney."

They watched as she disappeared up the stairs. Michonne quietly took some of the dishes to the kitchen and Rick followed her with the rest.

"That went well."

Abruptly Michonne began crying. Rick cupped her face.

"Hey…what's wrong?"

"I'm just happy. That's all. Tonight was perfect. It was better than I expected to be."

Rick wiped her tears.

"Thank you for accepting her."

"I think it was the other way around. It was she who accepted me. She's a great kid. Very smart." He paused. "We could use her in the police force years from now you know."

Michonne laughed softly as she caressed his face. They kissed gently at first and then passionately. Rick walked Michonne back against the refrigerator. They kissed intensely and after a couple of minutes Rick's growing bulge was pressing against her.

"Shit!" Rick cursed under his breath. They continued kissing until Rick couldn't bear it no more. He pulled away.

I'm sorry." Michonne said.

"That's ok. I respected Sydney's home and I respect you."

They stood there in the kitchen hugging with their foreheads touching. Michonne was careful not to make any sudden movements to cause further arousal for Rick. Her panties were soaked as well and she squeezed her legs together. **~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Michonne walked Rick to the door.

"I had a great time tonight and I meant what I told her. We should do this again sometime soon."

"I agree." She paused. "Can I kiss you again."

"Please do."

They share another minute of passionate kissing until Rick pulled away again. The tension in his pants was building up again. Michonne giggled. They said their goodnights and she watched as Rick drove down her driveway and into the night. **~*~*~*~*~*~*~**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25: "Small Victory"**

 _ **This chapter is a shout to Antionette Wilson, an avid fan and reader of my stories from my home country. I know that this is your favourite story. Happy belated birthday! Enjoy!**_

Negan sat in his office brewing. What Shane said to him four nights earlier struck a chord with him. He straight out threatened Michonne. He will never admit to himself that Shane scares him. He has seen first-hand what he is capable of. The only option he has is to warn her but in order to do that, he has to get close to her.

She has been showing a strength that he has never seen before. She is slipping away from him and it doesn't help that now she has a boyfriend. He had dominated her for so long all these years that it's driving him crazy that he has so limited access to her now. The one leverage he had against her was their daughter and even that is almost out of his hands.

He knows that it was the only reason why Michonne tolerated him. Sydney looks at him differently now, not with the adoring admiration that she use to. She's no longer daddy's little girl. Instead, she sticks close to her mother, more than ever. He needed to talk to her. He dialled her number. **~*~*~*~*~***

Michonne was still on a high from the success of dinner three nights ago. She was surprised by how easy Sydney got along with Rick and was completely thrown off guard when she asked when will he be coming again.

" _Do you really want him too?"_

" _Yes."_

" _Why?"_

" _I like him. He's nice."_

The joy in her heart hearing that from her daughter was overwhelming. Her biggest concern was Sydney's stamp of approval and Rick had it. That's one hurdle down and one more to go….Negan.

Although she doesn't need him to approve of whom she is dating, the bad blood between Rick and Negan will eventually reach a boiling point when Negan finds out. He will demand that she stop seeing Rick which she has no intention of doing. He will have to get use to it.

A client had just left her office ten minutes ago and she was about to review the file of her next client when her phone rang. She didn't glance at the screen.

"Hello?"

"Hey…it's me."

"What do you want Negan?"

"We need to talk."

"Is it about Sydney?"

"No."

"Then we don't have anything to talk about."

"I'll come by the house tonight to talk."

"It's not your turn to have Sydney so you have no business being there."

"How does 9pm sound?"

"I'm warning you Negan. If you come to my house I'll call the police."

"See you later."

"Negan!"

She heard a dial tone. **~*~*~*~*~***

After Sydney finished her home work, Michonne made dinner of turkey sandwich on rye bread with grapefruit juice.

"I'm going upstairs to take a bath."

Sydney nodded and began eating. On her way upstairs, Michonne thought she heard a sound so she walked to the patio at the side of the house. There was no one there. She went to the front door and peered through the peephole. She didn't see anyone

"What's wrong mommy?"

"Did you just hear something?"

"Like what?"

She paused.

"Nothing."

She headed upstairs. **~*~*~*~*~***

As she applied lotion to her skin, she was thinking about Rick and how he put in down on her. She can't wait to feel him inside of her again. Sydney is due to be at Negan's house in two days for the weekend so she will have Rick all to herself. She threw on her robe minus her underwear. She was feeling sexy tonight. Suddenly, she heard voices. Panicking, she ran out the bedroom and down the stairs, twisting her ankle at the bottom of the steps.

"Ahhhhh!"

Swallowing the pain and limping to her feet, she called out to her daughter.

"Sydney!"

"Yes mummy!"

She limped around the corner and saw her daughter sitting in the kitchen with her father.

"Hi." **~*~*~*~*~***

She stared angrily at Negan.

"What are you doing in my house?"

Negan looked at her, smiling then turned to their daughter.

"Can you go upstairs? Mummy and I need to talk."

Sydney looked between her parents and when Michonne nodded slightly she bolted up the steps. With Sydney out of sight, Negan stood up and walked towards Michonne. What greeted him was not unexpected.

 _Whack._

She slapped him.

"Answer me! What are you doing here?! I told you not to come."

"Yeah...you did."

"And you still came anyway!"

"Yes."

"I'm calling the police."

As she limped away to the phone, he grabbed her arm and in one swift move, she turned around and slapped him hard again.

"Don't you dare touch me!"

"God dammit Michonne! This is important."

"I don't want to hear anything you have to say Negan. All you've ever done is lie, cheat and hurt me! I've had enough!"

"I'm sorry for everything I've done to you!"

"Keep your worthless apology! I don't need it anymore!"

She dialled.

"911! What's your emergency?"

"Your life is in danger!" Negan screamed out behind her. She froze temporarily staring at him.

"From who?"

"I can't tell you that but you have to trust me!"

"911! What's your emergency? Hello!"

"Trust you?" She scoffed. "Trust you! The only person who is a danger to me is you Negan!"

She spoke into the receiver.

"Yes! There is an intruder in my house."

"Do you recognize him?"

"Yes! He's my ex husband."

"Ma'am, please stay on the line. Officers are being dispatched to your home immediately."

"Thank you."

She covered the mouth of the phone.

"If you have any respect for your daughter, you better leave. Don't let her see them dragging you away in cuffs."

Negan grew angry and rushed forward, knocking the phone out of her hand. Grabbing her, he pushed her up against the wall. He pressed his body against hers, slowly squeezing the life out of her. She opened her mouth to scream but large hands covered it.

"You will regret this."

With that he was gone. **~*~*~*~*~***

Michonne stood outside when the police arrived. They looked like teenagers as they walked up the path. They were ten minutes too late.

"What took you guys so long?! He's long gone!"

"Sorry ma'am. We were told that you know who the intruder in your house was."

"Yes. He's my ex husband…Negan Mc Avoy."

The officers looked at each other.

"Director Mc Avoy?"

"Yes."

They shifted on their feet.

"Is that a problem?"

"No ma'am."

"I want him arrested. He assaulted me."

One of the officers scribbled in his notepad and the other looked uncomfortable. He scribbled some more.

"Ok. We need you to come down to the police station."

"I can't…not right now. I'm at home alone with my daughter."

"Did she witness the assault?"

She eyed the officers.

"No she didn't but he did assaulted me!"

"Ok. We need you to come to the station to make an official complaint."

"I'll be there first thing in the morning." **~*~*~*~*~***

After dropping Sydney off to school, She went straight to the police station and walked into Captain Ford's office. He was giving instructions to an officer. When he left, he gestured for her to sit down.

"Mrs …."

Michonne glared at him.

"I'm sorry. Force of habit. Ms Greaves."

"I want Negan arrested. He assaulted me last night and I want to have a restraining order taken out against him."

She spoke in one single breath.

"Officers visited Negan's home last night. He did confirm that he was at your home but denied that he assaulted you."

"He's lying!"

"Well it's his word against yours situation. If you are serious about pursuing a restraining order, fill out this form."

She took it from him.

"How soon can I get a hearing?"

"If you fill out the form now, I can call in a favour and have you in a magistrate's chamber by this evening."

Michonne looked at him relieved.

"Thank you."

"You don't have too. I know Negan is a corrupt bastard and he has caused a lot of problems for my officers and maybe involved in the death in one of them."

She squinted at him.

"I know about you and Rick and since Negan hasn't been here ranting and raving for me to fire Rick for some foolish reason, I suspect he doesn't know about you guys."

"No. He doesn't and I will like to keep it that was for now."

"That's between the three of you but I don't want another one of my best officers getting killed because of this prick."

She filled out the form and hand it back to him.

"I'll call you." **~*~*~*~*~***

After making a few calls, Captain Ford set up a hearing with Magistrate Collins. Before he called Michonne he called Rick.

"I know I'm going to regret telling you this but it seems that our mutual hated friend has pushed Michonne too far."

"What?!"

"He went to her house and assaulted her."

"WHAT?!"

"She's fine but she is taking out a restraining order against him."

"Do you know when she has a hearing?"

"I called in a few favours and got Magistrate Collins for late this evening."

"Magistrate Collins? That's good. I have a good rapport with him. He can swing things our way."

"Once it is within the confines of the law."

"I'm not Negan but I'm not above a little blackmail if I have too."

"I know you want to support Michonne but please don't show up in court and do something stupid. It will only aggravate the situation in the long run."

"Thanks for the heads up Cap."

Captain Ford hung up the phone.

"F*ck! I am going to regret this."

He dialled Michonne's number. **~*~*~*~*~***

The clerk brought the letter into the office and handed it to Negan. He opened it and read the first line written in bold.

 **Summons for the Magistrate's Court**

 **In the Application of a Restraining Order**

 **Michonne Greaves - Petitioner**

 **Vs**

 **Negan Mc Avoy - Respondent**

"What the f*ck is this shit?!"

He continued reading the application which Michonne filed. Then he read the bottom of the page to see which court in which he had to appear in

 **6** **th** **Magistrate's Court**

 **The Honourable Magistrate Collins presiding.**

He has heard that name before but they have never had any dealings as they have never met but they are about too. He tore the summons in half and threw it in the bin. He's going to need a new suit. **~*~*~*~*~***

Michonne arrived early to the court room. She was tempted to tell Rick what happened but decided to wait until after the proceeding. They didn't need attorneys because it was a minor civil matter. The door opened behind her. It was Negan. He was looking crisp and sharp. The air of arrogance was ripe around him. He sat down.

"Michonne."

She didn't respond or acknowledge him. Seconds later Magistrate Collins walked in.

"Please rise. The Honourable Magistrate Collins arrived."

When Collins sat down, they all took a seat.

"This is a late hearing so I'll just be asking a couple of questions to get straight to the point. This Application was filed by Ms Greaves against her ex husband Mr Mc Avoy and she is asking for a restraining order to be put in place. Ms Greaves I will hear briefly from you."

She stood up.

"You can sit down Ms Greaves."

"Thank you Your Honour. Mr Mc Avoy and I are divorced and we are co-parenting our daughter Sydney. He has taken certain liberties in the past that I'm not willing to put up with anymore. I asked Mr Mc Avoy to not come to my house unless it was his turn to have Sydney or if it was an emergency concerning her but he's not respecting that. He called me telling me that he is coming over. I asked him if it was about our daughter and he said it was about me. I told him not to come but he still showed up at my house. I told him to leave and he refused so I called the police. That's when he slammed me against wall."

Negan was glaring at Michonne as she spoke but she didn't care. He looked to the magistrate.

"Can I tell my side of the story?"

"The short and sweet version."

"I went over to her house to talk and…"

"About your daughter?" the magistrate interrupted.

"No but…"

"Did she tell you to only to come to her house if it concerns your daughter?"

"Yes but…"

"So you went there against her expressed wishes?"

Negan clenched his jaw. This was not going according to plan.

"I went there to tell her that she was in danger."

"Is that true Ms Greaves?'

"Yes."

He turned back to Negan.

"Why didn't you just tell her that she was in danger when you called her earlier?"

"It was not a conversation to be had over the phone."

Collins eyed Negan.

"Who was she in danger from? What was the threat?"

"I can't reveal that information in this court. It is of a sensitive nature."

"Is it a matter of national security?"

"No" He grumbled.

"So you could have told her over the phone if you wanted to."

Negan clenched his fist at his side and looked angrily at Michonne.

"Don't look at her. She's not one you have to answer to."

Negan dragged his eyes back to the magistrate.

"Did you assault her?"

"She was trying to call the police. She wasn't listening to me! I barely touched her!"

"So you did put your hands on her?"

"Your Honour, you're not giving me a fair hearing! You're not hearing me out!"

The guard in the room stepped forward and cautioned Negan on his tone.

"Ok Mr Mc Avoy. I just want to understand a few things and then you will get to speak freely. Is that acceptable?'

"Yes!"

Michonne looked over at Negan. His confidence and arrogance level was beginning to rise again.

"Your ex wife expressly stated that you are not to come to her house unless it has to do with the child that you both share. Despite that express desire, you still went to her house to warn her of a threat to her, one that was not of national security concerns and could have been done over the phone but seems to also have no merit and when she called the police you claimed that you didn't assault her but barely touched her. Is that correct Mr Mc Avoy?"

The room was quiet. Michonne was speechless and when she looked over at Negan, he too was bugged eyed and dumbfounded. It made her smile.

"Women all over the world are in danger from men like you Mr Mc Avoy. I see in my courtroom every day. Men like you don't know how to let go, how to respect boundaries. You think that you own every woman that you've been with and you are unwilling to move on. Ms Greaves should not have to put up with this assault on her person and on her mental and emotional well being. It has to stop."

He turned to Michonne.

"Ms Greaves, I am granting you a first instance six months restraining order which is the maximum I can give you as this is your first application. Mr Mc Avoy is only to contact you or visit your home if it concerns your daughter. However, I am inserting a provision in the order, that should this situation escalate all you need to do is to make a report to the police and it will automatically be upgraded to a three year restraining order against Mr Mc Avoy."

Michonne rose to her feet.

"Thank you your Honour! Thank you!"

He nodded to her before turning to Negan.

"This order is with immediate effect. A copy will be prepared and send to you via registered mail. This proceeding is over."

Michonne left the court in tears of joy.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26 – "Forward"**

Michonne wasn't surprised when Rick showed up at her door. Of course Captain Ford would tell him about her hearing for a restraining order against Negan. She was due to pick up Sydney from school in the next hour so they had time to talk. She walked back to the kitchen and Rick followed, closing the door behind him. She continued cooking dinner and when she couldn't take the silence anymore she stopped and turned to him. He was leaning against the kitchen counter arms folded across his chest.

"I'm fine."

"Did he hurt you?"

"Just pushed himself up against me on the wall. That's it."

Rick's face grew dark.

"I'm fine Rick."

She turned her back and continued cooking.

"He's done worse to me." She murmured.

Rick closed the gap between them and put his arms around her.

"I am sorry I can't protect you from him."

"I got a restraining order. It's a step forward. I should have done it years ago."

"Well it's done now and that's all that matters."

"Yes. It's enough for now but I know Negan. He's not going to stop. He'll find a way around it. It's what he does."

"Then maybe we should make our involvement known to him."

Michonne stopped what she was doing. Rick continued.

"I think it's a good idea, let Negan know that you are not alone, that you have someone in your corner."

"You really think that's a good idea? You and Negan already have history. You both hate each other and you want to tell him that we're together?"

Rick pulled away.

"You give Negan too much power."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes! You've been under his thumb for so long that now that you have a way to stick it to him and you wouldn't even take it!"

"I don't want to stick anything to anybody! It takes too much time and effort going back and forth arguing with someone. It's stressful! I just want to move on and live my life freely!

"It's like you like being under him! Do you like being his puppet?!"

Michonne took a step back from Rick. She couldn't believe that he would actually throw her situation back in her face.

"I don't want to be a secret anymore!"

"Wow! So this whole time you were thinking about yourself? You think this is ALLLLLL about you!"

"Michonne….I"

"I can't believe you threw Negan in my face. You think you're a secret?! You think I don't want to walk down the road with your hands around my waist and I'm feeding you ice cream and licking it from your lips? You think I don't want that?! Did it ever occur to you that the reason I don't want to come out about our relationship now is because I want it to be on our own terms and not Negan's? That I don't want him to dictate the pace of our relationship?"

Rick swallowed and stepped toward her but she held up her hand for him to stop.

"It's good to see what you really think about me and I'm glad you got your feelings off your chest."

"I didn't mean what I said Michonne."

"Yes you did. People tend to say what they truly think and feel when they are frustrated or angry but let me explain something to you Rick. Negan is a bastard. I know that but at the end of the day I will have to deal with him until Sydney is 18 years old and beyond that. He will always be in my life. I regret the day I met Negan! I hate him with every fiber in my soul. He took Daryl from you but he took my dignity, my sense of self worth and respect. So I want to get what you and I have right. I don't want to have regrets again Rick. I hope you can understand."

Michonne returned to cooking dinner and the silence in the kitchen was crushing.

"I'm frustrated that I can't do anything to easy your pain. I hate that Negan can just come up in here just like that and harass you."

Rick hugged her again.

"I'm sorry."

"I know."

She turned around and kissed him passionately.

"You awoke a strength in me I never knew I had and for that I will always love you for that. Thank you."

She kissed him again.

"We will not let Negan come between us." **~*~*~***

Negan sat in his dark home office. The restraining order he received from the court was delivered half an hour ago and he was on his fourth glass of vodka. He was seething in rage and had no one to release it on. He tore the order in pieces.

He remembered the days during their marriage whenever he had a bad day he could come home and talk to her and she would be so patient and listen. She always knew what to say to soothe him and he missed that.

He took out a small photo album from his desk draw and slowly flipped through it. He stopped on a picture of Michonne in the hospital with minutes old Sydney in her arms. She was crying.

He turned to the next picture of a 2 month old Sydney sleeping in her crib. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. The next picture was of Michonne nursing Sydney. She was 6 months old.

He calmly sifted through the other photos and slowly his rage subsided. **~*~*~***

Shane smirked as he observed Negan through his hidden camera on his laptop. Negan's 'love' for Michonne will be his downfall. He saw when he tore up the restraining order, the several glasses of vodka that he gulped down viciously and his pathetic reminiscing through the album.

He also noticed that Negan became calm watching the photos. A calm Negan is no good for him. He reached for his phone, text a photo and watched the camera. The recipient checked his phone and flew into a violent rage.

"That's better puppet." He murmured. **~*~*~***

Rosita cradled DJ tightly to her breast as she nursed him on the back patio. He was looking up at her with his bright grey greenish eyes, the eyes of his father. She pushed the hair out of his face. After DJ, they planned to have two more children, possibly three. They wanted DJ to have siblings.

Rick have been done more than enough by checking in on her almost daily, making sure that she has everything she needs. Food for her and the baby, pampers etc. Daryl's pension and gratuity paperwork have been stalled several times for minor issues that both her and Rick deem suspicious.

In the meantime, Rick made sure that the household bills are paid. She is eternally grateful to him and wished that she didn't have to depend on him so much. Soon DJ fell asleep and after she put him in his crib, she went into the kitchen and opened the bottom draw.

Slowly, she pulled out the notebook, the other half to what Daryl had already sent to Rick. She had it for three days now. She found it expertly tucked away in a black plastic bag under a loose tile in the washroom floor behind the washer and dryer. She didn't open it. She didn't want to know anything. She didn't want to see anything. She dialled Rick's number. **~*~*~***

Rick spend some quality time with DJ, playing with him as Rosita finished up some household chores. When she was done she fixed some sandwiches and Rick came to the table with DJ cooing in his arm.

She sat quietly, looking at Rick as he ate. Halfway through his meal, she pushed the book towards him. He looked at her and reached for it but she didn't let it go. She maintained stern eye contact with him. She finally spoke.

"I found this book properly hidden and I want you to know that I didn't open it. I didn't read it. I don't want to know what's in it either. Whatever in this book got Daryl killed. Whatever in this book got me kidnapped from a public mall and whatever in this book could have cost me my son."

Rick looked down at the bundle in his arms and the baby was smiling up at him.

"This book is very dangerous Rick."

"I know and I promise that whatever I find will not come back you."

"Not just me Rick." She looked at her son. "On us."

She released her grip. **~*~*~***

After visiting Rosita and baby D, Rick raced home. He had both Daryl and Michonne on his mind because they had the same problem….Negan. If he solved Daryl's case then he will also get Negan out of Michonne's life and probably for a long time as well.

He put both notebooks together, side by side and it still didn't make any sense to him as it was only different set of grouped numbers. Some of them he guessed could be dates but he wasn't sure and the only person who could solve it was Daryl's mystery informant.

He hasn't heard from her in weeks and despite his promise, he tried calling her phone a few times but it went straight to voicemail and he was tempted to leave one asking for her to call him to meet up.

Since the discovery of the pictures of bodies and other classified documents on the flash drive, Justin has been strangely and conveniently busy every time he called him since then. He knew as a civilian, it may have been the first time he has seen these things but he has to man up.

He took up the flash drive, his laptop and made the trek over to Justin's house. **~*~*~***

Justin saw Rick coming over to his house only by pure accident. He was in the backyard working on his bike. He scampered to the tool shed close by and closed the door. Seconds later, there was knocking on his front door.

He prayed for Rick to go away. Suddenly, Rick appeared at the side of his house and was in direct line of sight of the tool shed. Justin held his breath, afraid to even think. Rick called out his name.

"Justin!"

Silence.

"Justin!"

Silence. Giving up, Rick returned to the front of the house and knocked on the front door again. A minute later he saw Rick walking down the driveway. He flopped down on the floor. Since that day, he couldn't get the images out of his head and he has been having some trouble sleeping. He needed some time to adjust before diving back into whatever Rick was working on. **~*~*~***

Rick rushed out of the shower when he heard the cell phone ringing. He have been waiting on it to ring for so long that he thought that he was in a dream.

"Hello?!"

Silence

"Hello! It's me Rick!"

A breath exhaled on the other end.

"I know that you are there. Answer me! Please!"

The voice on the other end finally spoke.

"Do you still want to meet?"

"Yes!"

He shouted into the phone from excitement. He needed to take it down a notch.

"Yes…I would like to meet. Just tell me when and where."

"Stay by the phone. I'll text you an address."

"Ok."

"And Rick…come alone. If I suspect you have a tail you will never see me again."

"I promise…I'll be alone." **~*~*~***

Rick looked at the phone for the umpteenth time. He has been driving around for almost two hours and it was the fifth address. He was growing weary but he will not give up. The agreement to meet was a positive step forward. Fifteen minutes later he pulled into the yard of an abandoned and overgrown gas station. He switched off his engine and waited. **~*~*~***

She saw when the black sedan pulled into the gas station and a man came out. He was dressed in simple blue jeans and white shirt. His holster and gun was slung across his hip as he leaned against the trunk of the car. She looked at the picture in her hand.

She had done research on Rick Grimes and from all that she had found, he seemed like an honest cop but they always seemed so. She knows that he was asking questions into Daryl's death and it had rattled the cages of a few people. One person in particular. She was pleased **~*~*~***

Rick reached into the back seat of the car and took out a flask. He drank from it and put it back. When he rose a woman, with her face covered was standing a few feet away from him with a gun pointing at him. He put his hands in the air.

"Step away from the car."

Rick did as he was told and put himself in plain sight for the woman's comfort.

"I'm not going to hurt you."

"Are you alone?"

"I've been driving around for hours. You know I am. You made sure of that."

The woman moved forward but still kept at a safe distance.

"Take off your gun and throw it over to me."

He compiled. She picked it up.

"Now take off your clothes."

Rick shrunk back.

"What?"

"I said to take off your clothes. You could be wearing a wire."

"I'm not!"

"I want to see that for myself!"

"I can assure you I'm not wearing a wire!"

"Ok. Let me make this as simple as possible. Either you take off your clothes or I walk. It's your decision and I don't have all day."

Slowly, Rick started shedding his clothes until he was in his underwear. The woman moved a little closer but not too close. She nodded at his underwear.

"Those too."

"Really?!"

She cocked her head at him. Rick took off his underwear and stood totally nude, his hand covering his front.

"Is this suitable for you?"

"Turn around."

Rick sigh loudly with displeasure."

"Now it is. Yes."

She pulled a nearby bucket, sat on it and motioned for Rick to sit down in the front passenger seat of the car. He did. She still held the gun on him. Rick nodded at it.

"Do you mind? I can't do anything to you in my current state."

"It's for my peace of mind."

Ok. Fair enough. What is your name?"

"Is that the most important thing you want to know Rick? My name?"

"No but it would be nice to call you by something."

"You will know my name in time but my name is not important. What I have to say is."

"Ok."

"I am ready to tell my story." **~*~*~***


End file.
